Tout n'est qu'apparence
by lynara
Summary: Tout n'est qu'apparence. Et si on se trompait... Et si cela pouvait entraîner de graves conséquences, l'abandon de deux âmes par exemples!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Comme il serait un peu trop long à vrai en vue de tous les nouveaux personnages, je vais me contenter de dire que les lieux déjà connus, tous comme les personnages ne sont pas à moi...Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en en martyrisant quelqu'un. Désolé madame J.K Rowling.

**Rating: **ne sachant pas encore comment va se dérouler l'histoire mais sachant qu'elle ne sera pas toute rose, je la met en M

**Note: c**hose promise chose du. J'avais promis aux lecteurs de cette fic de la retravailler et de la mettre rapidement en ligne. Si j'ai fait cela, c'est espérant avoir plus de rewiews (eh! Il faut bien que je nourrisse moi!). Mais si tu es nouveau (impersonnel: fille ou gars), je ne peux que te souhaiter la bienvenue en espérant que tu aimeras.

* * *

**Tout n'est qu'apparence ! Où est le vrai, où est le faux ? Personne ne le sait vraiment, on ne peut que supposer ! Et si cela pouvait entraîner la mort de quelqu'un.**

**1994, juin. Fin de la septième année de la promotion d'Harry Potter**

Pour fêter cet événement et leur réussite aux aspics, Albus Dumbledore avait organisé un bal. Une occasion en plus pour oublier la guerre. Ils s'amusaient, occultant le fait que demain, ils allaient être lâché dans un monde ou la peur et l'horreur sont maîtres. Au loin, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, deux amoureux marchaient dans le parc tranquillement. Rien d'exceptionnelle si on écarte le fait que ce joli n'était en fait qu'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Ce couple était ensemble depuis un an maintenant. Ils faisaient la joie du monde sorcier. Ce soir-là, ils disparurent sans un regard derrière eux.

**2006**, douze ans qu'Harry et Ginny avaient disparu, enfin s'étaient enfuis selon l'avis de la population sorcière. Molly Weasley avait trouvé dans la chambre de sa fille des lettres provenant d'Harry. Elles parlaient toutes de fuite à deux, loin de toute cette pression. La population sorcière était partagée là-dessus. La plupart des femmes (et de certains hommes), fleur bleue, trouvaient cela trop mignon, c'est si mignon une fuite en amoureux. Mais le reste ne pouvait y croire et trouvait cela lâche. Qui allait les défendre de Voldemort, maintenant ?

Pourtant, celui-ci avait arrêté toute activité pendant cinq ans avant de reprendre en force. Mais ses attaques étaient toutes sauf logique. Rien sur les grandes institutions d'Angleterre comme le ministère ou l'hôpital. Non, il centrait ses attaques sur des villages, isolés du reste du monde, qu'il soit sorcier ou non. Malgré cette étrangeté, la panique augmentait de plus en plus. En fait, cela les effrayait. Lors de ces attaques, il n'y avait aucun survivant et personne ne pouvait prévoir quand il attaquait.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année regardait son journal, un air désabusé sur le visage.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux que je te lise ça ? » demanda-t-il à une autre personne.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui le regardait sans réellement le voir. Ses yeux verts étaient recouverts d'un voile opaque. Il était aveugle. Il hocha la tête vigoureusement. Daniel soupira avant de commencer la lecture. Comme il l'avait supposé, cette lecture replongea Ethan dans un flot de souvenir qui étaient tout sauf très joyeux.

_Ethan regarda avec tristesse la jeune femme qui était dans la cellule avec lui. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu pour elle mais en même temps, il était plutôt content de l'avoir avec lui. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe._

_« Ethan, qu'allons-nous devenir ? J'ai peur !! »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont venir nous chercher, je te le promet. Ils ne nous laisseront pas ici très longtemps. » dit Ethan_

_Il eut à peine le temps de terminer de la réconforter que Voldemort entra dans la cellule. Il avait ce sourire diabolique qui le caractérisait._

_« Mes chers invités, je me dois de vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, l'un de mes fidèles me fit part d'une nouvelle qui sera vous faire plaisir. Allons, arrêtons de vous faire languir…J'ai appris que notre très chère mademoiselle était enceinte. »_

_Ethan regarda sa compagne, effaré par cette nouvelle. Il se doutait bien qu'elle était enceinte (elle vomissait tous les matins) mais il aurait espérer que Voldemort ne le sache pas, au moins pas avant de n'être sortir de ses cachots. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et lança un regard noir au seigneur des ténèbres._

_« Ne vous en faites pas ! Cette enfant restera avec vous…Jusqu'à ses trois ans. Elle sera mon héritière ! Quelle belle revanche sur toi, Ethan » ria Voldemort_

_Ethan se releva et sauta à la gorge de Tom mais, à cause de son état de faiblesse, il n'eut aucun mal à le repousser. Il le regarda se relever avec l'aide de sa compagne. Il eut un sourire en coin._

_« Je vois que tu as encore de l'énergie à revendre. Je crois qu'une autre petite séance ne te fera aucun mal !! »_

« Papa, tu reviens parmi nous ! Il est l'heure !! On dois aller à Poudlard, je vais me faire inscrire, je vais rejoindre Giovanny et Eloïse »

Ethan prit la fillette qui était ses genoux dans ses bras et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Il respira profondément l'odeur de sa fillette, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Il se leva ensuite et sourire vers la jeune fille. Tania prit la main de son père et le tira vers Daniel qui les attendait déjà dehors.

« Tu as raison, Tania. Il est temps que tu rejoignes les jeunes de ton âge. Tu dois en avoir marre d'un vieux crouant comme moi. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi !! » répliqua sa fille en rigolant doucement.

Ethan sourit tendrement, il ne remercierait jamais Draco et Severus d'avoir mis en péril leur situation d'espion pour lui et sa fille, son petit trésor.

* * *

Cela faisait sept ans que ces deux espions s'étaient vendus auprès du Lord. Le camp de la lumière avançait en aveugle depuis sept longues années. Le directeur de Poudlard frissonnait encore en se rappelant de l'état de ses espions quand ils étaient revenus et encore, ils avaient été soignés par un de leur amis mais n'étaient pas resté. Pour ne pas inquiété leur vieil ami selon eux. Draco avait du se déplacer dans un fauteuil spécialisé. Ses deux jambes étaient tellement fracturées que Pomfresh n'avait pu rien faire. Severus avait perdu un œil et une balafre parcourait cet œil de part en part, un léger aperçu du reste de son corps. D'ailleurs, il ne se déplaçait plus sans sa canne. Des deux, il avait été le plus touché, peut être à cause de son ancienneté auprès du Lord. Mais il restait une zone d'ombre : comment avaient-ils été découvert ? Une bourde de leur part ou un espion ? Severus tout comme Draco avaient déclaré à l'ordre qu'ils n'en savaient rien, cherchant ainsi à protéger Ethan, celui-ci avait plus que besoin de calme. Ce qui instaura une méfiance au sein du groupe. Les deux espions étaient maintenant et depuis sept ans, confinés dans le château. 

Certes Severus, comme bien des professeurs de la promotion d'Harry n'enseignait plus mais il gardait son appartement qu'il partageait avec Draco, le nouveau professeur de potion, aussi sévère et boiteux que lui. Sa fierté s'amusait-il à dire, en dépit du jeune homme de 29 ans. Cependant il manquait encore du personnel à Poudlard. Albus cherchait un professeur pour les défenses contre les forces du mal et une infirmière car Pomfresh était partit en retraite. Malgré les supplications du directeur, elle persistait à dire que ses sortilèges n'étaient plus aussi précis à cause de sa presbytie et que cela devenait dangereux pour ses patients. Albus dut consentir à se séparer d'elle, à son grand regret. Elle était une amie précieuse tout comme le fut Minerva jusqu'à sa mort dans son cottage. Attaque de Voldemort.

**Fin août 2006, Bureau du directeur, Poudlard.**

Albus Dumbledore cogitait dans son bureau depuis un bon moment. Il cherchait après les derniers membres de son ensemble enseignant. Il avait déjà demandé à ses amis, enfin, ceux qui étaient encore là, mais la plupart était trop vieux ou était déjà engagé ailleurs. Il avait aussi mis une annonce dans le Daily prophet mais il attendait encore. Pourtant cela avait bien marché en juillet. Il avait ainsi trouvé un professeur de divination et un professeur, enfin une, de sortilège. Mais il lui manquait encore le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et une infirmière. C'est pourquoi Albus était assis devant sa fenêtre à regarder au loin. Peut être attendait-il une manifestation de Merlin.

« Monsieur le directeur ? Excusez-moi, je vous dérange peut être… »

« Ce n'est rien, Hermione, je réfléchissais à mes problèmes. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

La jeune femme avait peu changé. Son regard noisette avait mûri, durci mais il gardait une certaine tendresse, peut être grâce à l'enfant qui faisait arrondir son ventre. Ses cheveux s'étaient enfin disciplinés et elle était devenue plus coquette. Son mariage l'avait réussie malgré les difficultés de la vie.

« Il y a trois personnes qui demandent à vous voir. Ils n'ont pas dit pourquoi. »

« Bien, faites-les rentrer ! » soupira le directeur, en espérant que ce ne serait pas d'autres ennuis.

« Euh, monsieur. J'abuse peut être mais j'aimerais que lors de cette entretien, vous acceptez Draco et Ron. Disons qu'avec les temps qui court... » dit-elle doucement.

« Oui, je vous comprends, si vous jugez que ce soit nécessaire mais pas de débordement de la part de Ron !»

« Très bien, je lui dirai ! Soyez prudent, jusqu'à leur arrivé. Ce type est vraiment bizarre. »

Elle sortit et laissa entrer ces trois personnes. La première fut une fillette de douze ans. Elle était plutôt jolie si ce n'est la mèche blanche devant. Dumbledore avait assez d'expérience dans la guerre pour savoir que c'était le résultat de coups violent, très violent. Le reste de ses cheveux étaient noire ébène avec un reflets cuivre dedans. Elle avait des yeux améthyste qui donnaient à son regard une certaine froideur, une certaine dureté. Le deuxième à rentrer fut un homme, son père sûrement. Il propageait une douce aura, une aura réconfortante. Il avait pourtant la carrure d'un bûcheron. Il avait de larges épaules sur lesquelles cascadaient ses cheveux ondulés, couleur fauves. Il embrassa la pièce de son regard miel. Etrangement, Albus se dit qu'il ressemblait à Remus par son aura et son doux regard. L'autre bizarrerie était qu'il tenait la main à une troisième personne. Certes, on aurait pu croire à un geste d'amoureux, si la personne n'était pas aussi éloignée de l'homme. Là, on aurait dit un enfant à qui on forçait de venir ici. C'est sûrement de cet homme dont Hermione avait peur. Et cela, Albus pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. L'aura de ce type était tout simplement effrayante, tant par sa force que par sa froideur. La peur qu'Albus ressentait s'accentua par le fait qu'il avait une cape avec une capuche qui le cachait aux yeux des autres. Malgré cela, le directeur eut l'intime conviction que cette personne avait encore plus peur de lui. Elle se renforça quand elle alla s'asseoir près de l'homme, si près qu'encore plus et il aurait été sur les genoux de l'homme aux cheveux fauves. La fillette, qu'en à elle, alla s'asseoir au pied de cet étrange personne, disparaissant ainsi au regard du directeur.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? dit le directeur, en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Désolé, mais…Ethan ? Daniel ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Draco

« Draco ? Ravi de te revoir. En meilleur forme, cette fois-ci. J'en connais qui va être content !! » dit l'homme aux cheveux fauves, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« J'en suis content ! D'ailleurs, comment il va ? »

« Parrain ! Tonton Gabe m'a demandé de te transmettre cela quand il a sut que je viendrais ici. » cria la jeune fille avant de se jeter dans les bras du blond et l'embrasser sur la joue d'un bisou mouillé.

« Tania ? Alors, vous venez enfin l'inscrire ? » dit-il après avoir déposer la fillette.

« Pas exactement ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Il est là pour me surveiller, n'est ce pas petit dragon ? » dit une voix froide et basse, si basse qu'elle fit frissonner le directeur.

« Ne m'appelles plus ainsi ! Mais oui, c'est exact ! Mais c'est une demande d'Hermione. » se défendis Draco avant de s'asseoir au côté de l'homme caché.

« Excusez-moi mais pouvons-nous reprendre notre conversation ? » dit le directeur

« Oui, excusez-nous, professeur ! » dit Ron en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre

« Ce qui nous amène n'est pas vraiment due à l'inscription de Tania. Disons plutôt que cela en est une conséquence » dit Daniel, mal à l'aise.

« Venez en au fait, monsieur. »

« Appelez-moi Daniel, tout simplement. Je voudrais postuler ainsi qu'Ethan pour les postes. Onc, comme Tania serait seule, on voudrait l'inscrire. »

« Professeur, vous ne pouvez engager un homme qui se cache aux yeux du monde. » dit Ron

Le tremblement de cet homme augmenta et un vent doux s'éleva doucement. Daniel se pencha vers Ethan et lui murmura à l'oreille. Albus ne sut pas ce qu'il dit mais ce fut efficace puisque le vent disparu.

« Bien, monsieur Weasley nous a exposé son avis. Cependant ce n'est pas le mien. Je comprends très bien votre ressentiment monsieur Weasley, mais j'ai décidé d'offrir à ces messieurs ce qu'ils demandent. Puis-je savoir qui veut quoi au juste. »

« Euh, il reste que deux postes, c'est ça non, Je postule pour celui d'infirmier et Ethan pour celui de professeur de DCFM. Pour l'inscription de Tania ? »

« Elle a quel âge ? Parce qu'elle me semble très âgé, enfin plus que onze ans. »

« Elle a douze ans mais il s'est passé beaucoup de chose dans sa vie et donc… »

« Je comprends » dit le directeur.

« Dis parrain, si je vais à cet école, je dormirais où ? » dit Tania

« Avec tes camarades, dans les dortoirs de ta maison. » répondit doucement Draco

« Mais je veux dormir avec papa, moi ! Et si j'ai des cauchemars ? Et si papa…. »

« Tania, tu dormiras avec nous ! N'est-ce pas, monsieur le directeur ? » dit Ethan

« C'est que ce n'est… » Essaya le directeur.

« N'est-ce pas, monsieur le directeur ? » appuya un peu plus Ethan.

Sa voix remplie de menace et son aura plus que menaçante elle aussi fit tellement peur au directeur qu'il ne pu qu'accepter.

« Je demanderais aux elfes de vous préparer un appartement pour vous trois. » dit-il

« Bien ! Je crois qu'on en a finit. Je vous dis au 1e septembre, au matin. » ajouta le directeur.


	2. Tania

**Chapitre 1 : Point de vue de Tania, **

**1er septembre, gare 9 ¾.**

Tania avait réussi à convaincre son père de lui laisser l'occasion de prendre le poudlard express. Cependant, elle avait l'obligation de rester avec Giovanny et Eloïse. Ces deux-là étaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance des amis sincère et fidèle. Elle les avait rencontré deux jours après s'être enfuit de chez Tom et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Elle eut un sourire plus de nostalgie en repensant à l'âge de ces 5ans.

_Elle regardait la bâtisse, effrayée. C'était la nuit et les ombres la rendaient très sinistre à son goût. Cependant, elle put en voir d'avantage, harassée, elle s'endormit dans les bras de Gabe qui était la personne la plus étrange qu'elle avait pu voir. Elle le trouvait plutôt marrant avec ses oreilles de chat._

_Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla dans une chambre au ton beige, plutôt joli mais plus petite que celle qu'elle avait chez son « tonton » Tom. Elle appela sa nounou, ou quelqu'un pour l'aider mais personne ne vient. Boudant légèrement, elle alla dans la salle de bain attenante et entreprit de se lever mais, étant habitué à avoir toujours une personne pour l'aider, cela fut une catastrophe. Quand elle ressortit de la pièce, celle-ci était submergée et du gel douche dégoulinait sur les murs. Une femme entra alors dans la chambre et fut surprise de la voir debout._

_« Bonjour petite puce, tu veux de l'aide pour d'habiller ? » demanda-t-elle_

_Tania la regarda, apeurée avant d'hocher la tête. La femme alla dans la salle de bain pour préparer le bain de la charmante demoiselle mais elle constata avec stupeur et amusement l'état de celle-ci._

_« Je vois, tu n'as pas attendu. Je me présente, je suis Ly. Allez, viens, je vais t'aider à t'habiller. Après on ira prendre un bon petit déjeuner. »_

_Ly sortit de l'armoire une robe de couleur bleue et l'attendit vers la jeune fille._

_« Où qu'il est mon papa » demanda Tania d'une voix craintive._

_Avant que Ly est pu lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux enfants de l'âge de Tania, plus ou moins, il y avait un garçon aux cheveux noirs et au teint mât, ainsi qu'une jeune fille qui aurait pu très facilement se faire passer pour sa grande sœur._

_« Tata Ly, Daniel nous a demandé de voir comment cela allait avec la nièce d'oncle Draco. » dit le jeune homme tout en regardant la fillette._

_« Petite demoiselle, je te présente Giovanny et Eloïse. Ils sont comme toi, les résidents de la Nébuleuse blanche. » dit Ly en laissant entrer les deux enfants_

_Ceux-ci allèrent aussitôt s'asseoir sur le lit pendant que Ly s'occupa d'habiller Tania._

_« Je m'appelle Tania » dit-elle peu après d'une voix douce et timide._

_« Bienvenue parmi nous Tania » répondit Ly_

« Tania, grouille, le train va partir sans toi ! » cria Giovanny

Tania se grouilla de rattraper ses deux amis et monta dans le train. Ils se trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'installèrent pour le voyage. Tania regarda par la vitre et se surprit à sourire. Elle était enfin en route pour Poudlard malgré un retard d'un an mais elle savait que pour son père, cela était une autre histoire. Normalement Daniel et lui devaient déjà être au château à les attendre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur trois garçons.

« Tiens mais ne serais-ce pas des petits serpentards… Mademoiselle Eloïse, toujours aussi ravissante. Puis-je vous demander à nouveau de sortir avec moi. » dit un rouquin avec condescendance.

Il avait les yeux bleu foncés et de larges épaules. De plus, il était grand pour son âge.

« Déjà un an mon cher ami ! Et je suis au regret de vous dire que ma réponse reste inchangée. Cela est toujours non mais qui sait peut être un jour. »

Tania regarda son amie et vit qu'au-delà de l'amusement, elle l'aimait bien. Elle regarda ensuite le rouquin qui s'inclina avant de partir en refermant poliment la porte. La fillette s'étonna. Ce n'était pas du tout comme son père lui avait expliqué.

« C'est normal ? » demanda-t-elle à Giovanny

« Oui et non. Ils ne sont comme cela que parce que ce sont des secondes années et parce que Mickaël Weasley les empêche. »

« Le fils de… » demanda-t-elle encore

« Non, celui de Bill et de Fleur. Il y a d'autre Weasley, tous chez les griffondors, tu t'en doutes. Il y a Saskya, la fille de Charlie et d'une inconnue. La prof d'histoire attend un gamin et je crois que c'est tout. »

« Tu oublies Marc, il entre cette année à Poudlard. C'est le fils de Percy et de Pénélope »

« Beaucoup de Weasley quoi ! » dit-elle en baillant.

Elle mit ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de Giovanny et s'endormit. Eloïse la réveilla quand le train fut arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Elle lui tendit une de ses robes et jeta sans ménagement Giovanny dehors. Celui-ci soupira devant la brutalité de la jeune fille mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il n'était pas suicidaire.

* * *

« Tu devras aller avec Hagrid, faire la traversée du lac. C'est plutôt cool, enfin si tu ne tombe pas dans le lac, il est un peu froid en cette saison. » déclara Eloïse

En riant, elles sortirent en laissant leur bagage. Eloïse alla rejoindre Giovanny qui gardait un fiacre pour eux et quelques uns de leurs amis. Tania, elle se dirigea vers un géant qui lui sourit gentiment en lui désignant des barques. Prudemment, elle monta dans l'embarcation, il y avait déjà deux garçons qui la regardèrent, un peu effrayé. N'étant pas habitué à converser avec des enfants de son âge, elle se contenta de regarder le quai.

* * *

« Bienvenue, à Poudlard. Je me présente, je suis Hermione Granger, votre professeur de sortilèges. Vous allez attendre quelques moments ici avant que je vienne vous chercher. Cela sera le moment de votre répartition. »

La femme partit dans la grande salle pour ensuite revenir. Elle regarda les enfants pour les inviter ensuite à rentrer dans la grande salle. Tania regarda avec appréhension le monde qui les observait avec des rictus amusés et parfois moqueurs. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de monde et cela la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle dirigea alors son regard sur la table des professeurs et y observa ses amis. Car au fils du temps, les membres de la confrérie étaient devenus ses amis, sa famille. Il y avait Draco et Severus qui lui sourient avec bienveillance, tout comme Daniel. A côté de lui, son père, toujours vêtu de son étrange cape noir, dirigea lentement son visage vers elle, comme s'il avait sentit la chaleur de son regard. Il releva légèrement la tête pour que Tania puisse voir ses lèvres et lui sourit pour ensuite lui dire silencieusement qu'il était fier d'elle. Une douce chaleur s'empara du cœur de Tania. Elle se sentait plus à mène à subir le monde qui l'entourait. Elle adorait son père, malgré le peu de temps où elle pouvait rester avec lui.

_« Tania, il est l'heure ! » dit une voix froide_

_« S'il te plait, Cissa, encore un instant ! » dit-elle en trouvant refuge dans les bras de son père._

_Celui-ci était assis par terre, le visage encroûté de sang et de saleté, tout comme le reste de son corps mais Tania n'en avait que faire. Elle voulait rester près de son père. Mais celui-ci la repoussa gentiment. Il la regarda sans vraiment la voir, aveugle depuis un mois maintenant._

_« Tu doit y aller ma puce. Sinon, il ne sera pas content et nous verra du mal. Tu ne le veux pas, n'est-ce pas mon trésor. »_

_« Non, papa. Je reviendrais demain. » dit-elle sans savoir que demain, elle ne verrait pas son père puisqu'il allait s'enfuir._

_Elle était alors âgée de cinq ans et on ne lui laissait voir son père qu'une fois par jour, pendant deux heures. Et bien que les gens qui s'occupait d'elle et la présence de son Oncle, elle se languissait de lui. Il était sa seule famille, sa vrai. Elle se détacha de son père, lui mit un bécot sur sa joue et alla rejoindre la femme à la si belle chevelure blonde._

_« A demain, ma puce. Merci Cissa. »_

_« A demain papa. »_

_Comme d'habitude, sa nounou Cissa ne répondit pas au remerciement de son papa mais à chaque fois, ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues et Tania, pour la réconforter, lui laissait la prendre dans ses bras, alors qu'elle était une grande fille. Cissa adorait lui faire des câlins._

« Mademoiselle Tania Evans » dit la voix du professeurs Granger, la sortant ainsi de ses souvenirs.

Elle s'avança d'un pas fier et alla s'asseoir, telle une princesse, sur le tabouret. Le professeur, à côté d'elle, eut un reniflement dédaigneux mais Tania n'en porta pas augure. Elle avait une attitude de petite princesse, elle en avait conscience mais son Oncle l'avait toujours traité ainsi, tout comme son père. Alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait changer d'attitude pour une prof qui n'avait manifestement que du mépris et de la peur pour elle. Elle pouvait le sentir dans son aura.

« Bonjour petite demoiselle. Vous êtes bien puissante pour une sorcière de votre âge » dit une voix rocailleuse, pensive.

« Est-ce un mal ? » demanda-t-elle, redoutant quelque peu la réponse.

« Non, je ne dirais pas cela. Tout dépens de votre éducation et je n'y voit rien qui pourrez vous être négative. »

Tania sourit. Il est vrai que sa famille était stricte mais très aimante envers elle et ses deux amis. Ils n'avaient jamais eut à se plaindre de manque d'amour, même si les membres de la confrérie étaient souvent absents, en raison du but de la Nébuleuse Blanche.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de très réfléchie et je dois dire que cela est rare, une enfant aussi mûre. Mm, je crois que vous serez très bien chez SERPENTARD »

Le professeur Granger lui enleva le choixpeau avant qu'elle ne puise le remercier pour cette petite conversation. Quand soudain, il prit la parole à haute voix.

« Sachez cependant demoiselle qu'il vous vaudra faire attention aux personnes qui vous entoure. Vous êtes jeune et donc très influençable. Toute relation, aussi douce qu'elle soit, peux parfois se révéler être un mortel poison. Prenez garde. »

Tous la dardèrent d'un regard stupéfait. Elle gardait son regard sur le choixpeau, jusqu'à ce que la voix de son père la ramène à la réalité.

« Tu devrais aller rejoindre ta maison, Tania. Il est l'heure. » dit-il calmement, mais Tania voyait bien qu'il était tendu.

Ce qu'avait dit le choixpeau l'avait perturbé mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, aussi décida-t-elle de ne rien dire et d'aller rejoindre ses deux amis. Il n'eut pas d'applaudissement pour elle. Les élèves étaient trop choqués par l'intervention du choixpeau.

« Tu ne fait jamais rien comme les autres, Tany » soupira Giovanny, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Mais c'est comme cela qu'on t'adore ! » déclara Eloise en enlaçant la jeune fille.

Elle sourit, elle avait de la chance d'avoir d'aussi bons amis. Le professeur reprit la répartition.

« Nicolas Sirkis »

Il s'agissait d'un garçon plutôt frêle et à l'attitude renfermée. Il avait des cheveux noirs en pétard et des yeux bleu nuit. Il regarda la salle, comme pour la défier de dire quelque chose. Le choixpeau ne fut pas long à rendre la sentence.

« Griffondor »

Le garçon alla rapidement rejoindre sa table sous les applaudissements de ses congénères.

« Alleen Zaras »

Un garçon mignon mais très fier (cela se voyait dans son maintient très droit) s'avança. Il avait des cheveux brun, coupé très court et des gris qui darda la salle d'un regard fier. Tania sut automatiquement qu'elle ne pourrait pas le sentir durant ses années de Poudlard et espéra qu'il ne soit pas réparti à Serpentard. Elle fut entendue.

« Serdaigle ! »

« Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde à trouvé sa maison. Je propose que l'on se rassasie avant tout autre chose. » dit le directeur, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

Il claqua des doigts et les tables se remplirent de mets mirent l'eau à la bouche de tous les élèves, affamés. Tania se servit avec envie de tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, tout comme Giovanny. Eloise, quand à elle ne prit qu'une petite portion de lasagne. Tania soupira, son amie avait vraiment un estomac de moineau.

Soudain alors qu'elle était toujours occupée à digresser sur l'appétit de son amie, la porte alla s'abattre avec force sur le mur qui ne lui avait rien demandé. Tous sursautèrent et interrompirent leur repas. Un homme, possédant une aura écrasante entra dans la pièce. Il regarda celle-ci avec un regard écarlate et glacial. Bon nombres d'élèves cédèrent sous ce regard et se mirent à pleurer silencieusement. Mais le regard n'en était pas le seul fautif. Tous avaient reconnu le célèbre mage noir, le plus cruel de son époque. Dumbledore était debout et le menaçait de sa baguette, tout comme les autres professeurs. Les seuls à ne rien furent ceux appartenant à la Nébuleuse blanche. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Tania allait le rejoindre mais Eloise, assisse à côté d'elle, la maintenait d'une seule main sur sa cuisse. Elle la regarda surprise et blessée. Eloise se contenta de secouer la tête en geste de négation. Tania reporta alors son regard sur la scène. Voldemort regardait surtout les trois membres de la confrérie et particulièrement son père.

« Ainsi je te retrouve chez toi. Tu en a mis un temps. » dit-il alors dans un silence pesant et menaçant.

« T'aurais-je manqué Tom ? » répondit calmement Ethan

« Toi ? Pas vraiment mais tes cris et la présence de ta chère petite fille, si ! »

Ethan serra les poings mais se contraignit au calme. Il ne devait pas s'énerver, il n'en valait pas la peine pour le moment.

« D'ailleurs où est-elle ? Je ne la vois pas, l'aurais-tu abandonner ? » demanda narquoisement Voldemort.

« Elle est en sûreté, là où tu ne pourras plus la toucher… Que se passe-t-il, Tom , tu n'arrive pas à atteindre mes pensées ? »

« Mm, il est vrai que cette perte malencontreuse de la vue me condamne à jamais tes pensées mais elle est un plus grand handicap sur le terrain et tu le sais aussi bien que moi,…

« TA GUEULE !! » hurla Ethan en se redressant, une aura noire forma des volutes autour de lui.

« Allons, il ne faut pas t'énerver pour autant ! Je ne fais que me rappeler à ton bon souvenir et aussi pour te dire que mes cachots se languissent de ta présence. Bientôt ! » dit Voldemort, juste avant de disparaître.

Une seconde plus tard, un rayon noir atteignit l'endroit où il se trouvait et laissa une tâche noirâtre, comme si une bombe de faible puissance avait explosé là.

« Ethan ! Calme-toi ! » cria Daniel.

« Où est Tany, Tania où es-tu ? » dit, alors, Ethan complètement paniqué.

Il se leva et voulut descendre l'estrade où mangeait les professeurs mais il ne put se détacher de la table tant il tremblait. Eloise lâcha Tania qui courut rejoindre son père pour le rassurer. Celui-ci se laissa tomber à genoux et enlaça sa fille comme un noyé à sa boué. Elle le laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle aussi avait vécu de sales moments dans le sombre manoir du Lord mais savait que ce fut pire pour son père. Lui qui perdit son amour et sa fille dans le même laps de temps.

« Mes chers enfants, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir suivre vos préfets et de rejoindre vos dortoirs. De plus amples informations vous seront communiqué demain. Je vous demanderai aussi de ne pas faire de détour par la volière, aujourd'hui. » dit le directeur en se levant.

Il attendit que tous les élèves soient partit, ce qu'ils firent très vite sauf Giovanny, Eloise et Tania qui ne quitta pas l'étreinte de son père.

* * *

Quand tous furent partit sauf eux, le directeur se tourna vers les deux serpentards encore assis à leur table.

« Que faites-vous encore là ? »

« Ils peuvent rester, ce que vous allez nous demander, ils le savent déjà. » intervient alors Daniel.

Il alla auprès de Ethan et libéra Tania de l'étreinte de son père. Il l'aida ensuite à regagner sa place. Tania le suivit et s'assit sur ses genoux, malgré le regard scandalisé du professeur Granger mais elle se tût sous la pression du regard de Draco.

« Bien alors, puis-je savoir, ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Pourquoi Voldemort semblait si bien vous connaître, monsieur Evans. » demanda le directeur d'une voix plus dur que d'habitude

« Il se trouve, et vous l'avez certainement compris, que je fus son prisonnier pendant pas mal de temps. 5 ans en réalité. »

« Est-ce à cause de vous, qu'il a repris ses raids. » demanda Le professeur Weasley.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Weasley ? Tu l'accuses presque d'avoir saisi l'occasion de s'enfuir, avec sa fille ! » dit, écoeuré, Draco.

Le professeur Weasley eut le bon sens de rougir, ce qui, découvra Tania, fit ressortir ses tâches de rousseur d'une manière assez amusante selon elle.

« Oui c'est à cause de moi…Je suis désolé pour tous ces morts. » dit Ethan, la tête basse.

« Arrête de te morfondre, on t'a déjà dit que ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'as pas changé, toujours à te rendre coupable pour ses actes. » dit Severus en soupirant

« Je devais le tuer, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas pu alors oui, je continue à me rendre coupable de ses actes comme tu le dis si bien » dit aigrement Ethan.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez réussi à vous enfuir. Les seuls qui sont sortit vivant de l'enfer de Voldemort sont Severus et Draco mais eux connaissait le château…Ce qui, je pense, n'est pas votre cas. » dit le directeur, coupant directement une conversation houleuse.

« Grâce à eux et à la confrérie dont fait partie Draco. » dit Ethan

« Je ne comprends pas. De quelle confrérie parlez-vous ? » s'étonna Dumbledore.

Il regarda Draco qui lui sourit, content de voir que pour une fois le directeur de Poudlard n'était tout omniscient.

« La confrérie dont fait partit Draco est la même que la mienne mais il en est membre que grâce à ses talents et à sa liaison qu'il entretient avec Gabe. » intervient Daniel.

« Quoi ? Malfoy est gay » s'écria Weasley, légèrement dégoûté. Mais il se fit vite rappeler à l'ordre par sa tendre et douce.

« Merci Daniel, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ma vie privée. » dit aigrement Draco

« Désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était un secret. Bon reprenons. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Nébuleuse Blanche. »

Un silence équivoque lui répondu.

« J'en déduis que non. Cette confrérie fut crée par Myrddhin en 630. Elle a pour but de maintenir une balance équitable entre le bien et le mal. Elle se doit de rester neutre et n'agit que pour maintenir cet équilibre, sans jamais intervenir. C'est le but théorique. En réalité, lorsque que le bien ou le mal deviens hors de contrôle nous intervenons pour faire pencher la balance.

« Même pour le mal, mais c'est barbare ! » s'écria Granger.

« Non, car la magie est régie sur un équilibre parfait entre les ténèbres et la lumières, sans quoi elle risque de disparaître. C'est pourquoi, il y siége toutes les races qu'elles soient magiques ou non. Chaque race a ses émissaires. »

« Je suppose que votre présence de notre côté n'est pas un hasard. Le mal, en la présente de Voldemort, a prit un trop grande importance. »

« C'est exacte. »

« Tout ça, c'est la faute d'Harry ! S'il nous avait pas abandonné » bougonna Weasley.

Personne ne lui répondit et un silence à couper au couteau envahit la salle, jusqu'à Eloise le coupa d'une voix mordante.

« Bon, je crois que tout est dit. Je propose qu'on aille tous se coucher. Il y a cours demain, si je m'abuse. »

Tous acquéscièrent, sans remettre en jugement le fait qu'ils venait de se faire ordonner d'aller au lit pas une gamine de douze ans à peine.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle.**

Tania bailla, assisse entre Giovanny et un autre garçon de la même année qu'elle. Il semblait vouloir se lier d'amitié avec la jeune fille mais elle n'y prêta pas d'attention, elle se contenta de regarder son père, lui trouvant une mine défaite. Eloise, en face d'elle, fit un sourire penaud au garçon avant de donner un léger coup de pied à Tania qui revint parmi eux.

« Aie, ça fait mal ! »

« Mange, au lieu de rêver !! » se contenta de dire Eloise.

Tania lui tira la langue et reprit son petit-déjeuner. Juste à ce moment-là, le directeur se leva et demanda le silence. Tous les couverts furent déposés et toutes les conversations cessèrent.

« Mes chers élèves, je m'excuse auprès de vous pour l'évènement de hier. Sachez qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement de Voldemort mais d'un hologramme. Cette école est sûre et protégé par de puissants sortilèges. N'ayez aucune crainte à ce sujet. Bien ! J'aimerais présenter quatre nouvelles personnes du corps enseignant. Madame Granger, votre nouveau professeur de sortilège. Elle vient rejoindre son époux, déjà en poste depuis l'année passée. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle attend un heureux évènement et devra donc l'absenter, je reprendrais alors ses classes, le temps qu'elle se remette. »

La jeune femme se leva et rougit sous la salve d'applaudissement. Elle se rassit et embrassa tendrement son époux.

« Monsieur Gabe prendra la place de notre défunte professeur Trewlaney, pour la divination. Il n'a cependant pas pu se libérer tout de suite mais devrait être là pour sa première classe. » continua le directeur, une note tendre dans la voix.

Tania se tourna vers Eloise qui lui sourit avec amusement. Elle désigna Draco du regard. Celui-ci était légèrement rouge avec à côté de lui Daniel qui semblait mort de rire. Tania comprit aussitôt que cette venue était une demande de Draco et qu'il en subissait maintenant les conséquences. C'est-à-dire qu'il se faisait charrier par ses amis les plus proches.

« Notre chère infirmière Pomfresh, ayant décidé de prendre sa retraite, laisse la place à Daniel… »

« Appelez-moi Daniel, je suis trop jeune pour être nommé par mon nom. En espérant de ne pas vous voir trop souvent. Pour ceux dont c'est le cas, je penserais à vous donner un lit à votre nom. »

Bizarrement, il ne regardait pas les élèves lors de sa dernière phrase mais Ethan qui n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa cape. Celui-ci, après que Daniel se soit rassit, le tapa derrière la tête, sous le rire silencieux de Draco.

« Et enfin, le dernier et non le moindre. Ethan Evans sera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre le mal. »

Tania vit son père se mettre debout poussé par les deux compères et, l'entement presque à contrecœur, il retira sa cape. Aussitôt les murmures reprirent avec plus de force et, évidemment, tous se tournèrent vers Tania, puisque que l'on avait vite fait le lien avec son nom de famille. Même les professeurs paraissaient surpris. Ethan n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire à part son visage où se dessinait sur sa joue une profonde cicatrice et ses yeux bandé par un tissu noir. Il portait ou sinon une robe de combat (c'est-à-dire, ouverte sur le devant et sans manche), un pull à col roulé noir et un pantalon en toile noir aussi. Plusieurs filles dans la salle s'accordèrent pour dire qu'il était mignon avec son petit côté mystérieux.

« Je crois que c'est tout. De plus, je vois qu'il est l'heure pour vos cours de commencer ! » dit le directeur en se rasseyant.

« Hey ! Mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger ! » râla Tania.

« Il ne fallait pas paresser dans ton lit, ni rêver. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. » dit Eloise, en haussant les épaules.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et sortirent. Ayant cours dans la même aile, les deuxièmes années accompagnèrent Tania devant sa classe. Avant de la laisser, Giovanny lui donna une serviette contenant un toast et une mandarine.

« Je ne suis pas aussi sans cœur qu'Eloise. » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Manque de bol pour lui, Eloise n'était pas loin et avait tout entendu. Pour se venger, elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes et lui promit de ne pas se mettre à côté de lui. Tania sourit en les voyant partir tout en continuant de se chamailler. Elle avait de la chance de les avoir. En attendant son père, elle dévora ce que lui avait donné Giovanny et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait apparemment cours avec les griffondors. Elle reconnut Nicolas Sirkis, l'étrange garçon d'hier. Celui-ci, se sentant observé, se retourna et la regarda. Tania, ne voulant pas paraître grossière, lui sourit gentiment. Mais le garçon détourna le regard avec une moue dégoûté. Elle faillit aller lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand la porte s'ouvrit. Les élèves se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la classe et Tania alla s'asseoir tout devant où elle fut la seule mais cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir le babillage incessant d'une tierce personne.

« Bonjour à vous. Inutile de vous rappelez qui je suis. » commença Ethan d'emblé de jeu.

Sa voix froide fit frissonner tous les élèves (sauf Tania qui était habituée) et amena quelques rictus mauvais sur certains visages. Il était évident que ce nouveau professeur ne faisait pas l'unanimité au sein des élèves.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de ne rien faire avec vous. Je vais seulement vous exposer votre emplois du temps pour mon cours pour le reste de l'année. Et répondre à vos questions. »

Personne n'osa l'interrompre. Ethan soupira et tourna son regard vers une jeune fille de chez Serpentard.

« Oui, mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il, excédé.

« Euh…Pourquoi avez-vous un bandeau sur les yeux, monsieur ? Je veux dire…Ce n'est pas gênant pour voir ? »

« Effectivement, mademoiselle, cela peut être gênant pourvoir » des ricanements se firent entendre dans la classe autant du côté des serpents que celui des lions.

« Cependant, cela ne me dérange nullement puisque je suis aveugle ! Ce bandeau permet de ne pas vous effrayer avec cela ! »

« Vous nous prenez pour des froussards ? Monsieur ? » dit un griffondor.

Tania soupira devant tant d'idiotie. Elle regarda son père enlever son bandeau et la réaction qu'elle attendait ne fut pas longue à venir. C'est-à-dire que la classe se perdit dans des exclamations d'horreur grotesque à ses yeux. Au niveau des yeux de son père, toute la peau avait été visiblement brûlée laissant la peau rosâtre et boursouflée. De plus, les yeux, en eux-mêmes, étaient d'un vert laiteux et fixaient dans le vide. Ethan ne fut pas long à remettre son bandeau.

« Je ne vous prends pas pour des froussards mais pour de jeunes enfants n'ayant encore rien vu de l'horreur de la guerre ! » dit Ethan, âcre

« Reprenons avec ce qui nous intéresse. Cette année nous étudierons certaines créatures tels les vampires et les loups-garous, afin de détruire le mythe qui tourne autour. Puis, j'ai décidé, avec l'accord du directeur de vous faire en plus des cours de duels ! »

Tania ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Elle leva la main. Cela fit rire certaines personnes mais eux ne savaient pas qu'Ethan avait développé ses autres sens à cause de son handicap. Ainsi, il n'avait aucune difficulté à entendre le bruit d'un bras qui se lève ou les murmures blessants de certaines personnes. Tania aussi les entendait bien et cela la blessait aussi. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi son père ne faisait rien pour les arrêter.

« Est-ce que nous verrons de près les Vampires ou les Loups-garous ? » demanda-t-elle après que son père lui ait fait un signe de la tête.

« Si la question est de savoir si nous aurons la visite d'un Vampire ou d'un loup-garou, la réponse est oui ! »

Tania sourit, cela voulait dire qu'Armand allait venir leur rendre visite et comme le cours se déroulait sur plusieurs séances, il restera dans les parages. Elle adorait Armand, malgré la frayeur qu'il lui avait fait lors de son arrivée au manoir.

_Tania descendait les marches de la grande propriété, cherchant du regard Eloise et Giovanny, avec qui elle jouait à cache-cache. Cela fait un mois maintenant qu'elle habitait dans le manoir et elle l'aimait bien. Il est beaucoup plus chaleureux que l'autre vieux château. Et puis, elle pouvait voir son père quand elle le voulait et aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait._

_« Attends ! Reste, je veux te parler ! » dit soudain un homme à sa droite._

_La voix venait d'une porte menant à une pièce que Ly lui avait interdit, à elle comme aux autres. Mais curieuse de nature, elle se rapprocha et colla son œil à la fente pour mieux voir. Il y avait deux hommes qui apparemment se disputaient. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux blancs et l'autre avait presque la même allure que son Oncle_

_« De quoi, tu veux me parler Meryk ? De ma manière de me nourrir ? Tu le sais pourtant, je suis obligé d'en boire plus. Obligé ! Tu comprends !! » dit celui qui ressemblait à son Oncle._

_« Non, justement je ne comprends pas ! » répliqua vivement l'homme aux cheveux blancs._

_Il voulait continuer mais celui ressemblant à son Oncle leva la main et lui intima le silence. Il leva la tête et sembla renifler l'air. Soudain, il tarda Tania du regard et disparut. Celle-ci sursauta et voulu s'enfuir mais l'homme était déjà derrière elle._

_« On ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas poli d'écouter au porte. »_

_Il possédait la même que son père quand il était face à des inconnus. Tania bredouilla des excuses mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour l'homme qui s'avança, dévoilant deux longues canines blanches. Apeurée, elle recula jusqu'à buter contre la porte._

_« D'ailleurs, qui êtes-vous, jeune fille ? »demanda l'homme_

_Elle voulut répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et elle tomba sur ses fesses, l'homme à la chevelure blanche au-dessus d'elle._

_« Armand ! C'est Tania, la fille d'Ethan ! » dit-il scandalisé_

_« Mm, dommage ! » dit Armand en faisant un clin d'œil à la fillette, qui, une fois le choc passé, lui sourit_

Elle sortit de ses souvenirs en entendant la cloche sonner. Elle regarda son père et remarqua que ses cheveux noirs étaient devenus jaunes fluo et qu'à ses pieds traînaient des boulettes de papier. Elle sortit interdite. Pourquoi son père n'avait-il rien fait ? Il était pourtant plus fort que cela. C'est un grand bretteur, elle le savait, elle l'avait vu lors de ses entraînements alors pourquoi les avoirs laisser faire.

* * *

Elle se rendit aux cachots pour avoir cours avec son oncle Draco. Devant elle, un garçon de Griffondor se moquait de son père, en imitant l'aveugle entrain de leur apprendre à se battre. Tout le monde autour de lui rigolait, se moquait de son père, serpentard comme griffondor. Epuisée et surtout en colère, elle se mit à leur crier d'arrêter mais seuls des sourires narquois lui répondirent.

« Oh, comme c'est mignon ! La petite fille à son papa défend son aveugle de père. Il faut dire qu'il ne sait même pas se défendre lui-même ! »

En entendant cette phrase, quelque chose en Tania céda et elle sentit un flot de magie pure la parcourir et lui échapper. L'air autour d'elle sembla se densifier et des couleurs apparurent, des rayons bleu nuit et un rayon blanc. Elle les regardait, subjuguée alors que les autres élèves reculèrent, effrayé. Ce flot de magie cessa brutalement quand l'attention de Tania fut détournée par l'arrivée de Draco qui la regarda, légèrement inquiet.

« En classe et plus vite que cela les mômes ! » hurla-t-il

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes assis, peut être que vous pourriez m'expliquer ! Mademoiselle Evans. »

« Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui s'est passé. Il y avait un griffondor qui rigolait de l'infirmité de mon père quand j'ai sentit quelque chose se rompre en moi et ma magie se libérer. » avoua, penaude, Tania

« Ainsi les griffons s'amusent à rire des handicapés ! Comme c'est malheureux. Ils sont tombés si bas qu'ils doivent s'insulter eux-mêmes pour pouvoir rire ! » soupira Draco

Du côté des griffondor, tous les élèves étaient blancs de honte et de rage mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire, c'était un professeur. Tania sourit à son oncle. Elle adorait sa famille, même si elle n'était pas comme les autres ! Le reste du cours se passa normalement. C'est-à-dire que Draco continua à rabaisser les griffondors tout en donnant un cours, ma foi, très intéressant.

* * *

Mais Tania ne fut pas au bout de ses peines, car, après le repas où elle s'amusa à raconter les sévices de Draco à Eloise et à Giovanny, elle eut cours d'histoire de la magie avec les serdaigles. L'un d'eux, Alleen, eut la bonne idée d'orienter le cours sur la disparition de leur « sauveurs »

« Mais monsieur ne pouvons-nous pas dire que l'absence d'Harry Potter dans cette guerre est une trahison ? Qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas rejoint vous savez qui ? »

« Certes, c'est une possibilité mais on ne peut l'étayer et donc la confirmer » dit le professeur Binns d'une voix fade

Mais le mal était déjà fait. La rumeur allait se répandre et s'amplifier. Ce fut plus que Tania ne put supporter. A nouveau la digue se rompit et sa magie échappa à son contrôle mais de manière beaucoup plus forte que ce matin. Un vent glacial et violent s'empara de la salle, jetant les encriers et les feuilles n'importe où. Tania entendit vaguement le professeur lui demandant de reprendre son calme mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si elle n'était plus dans son corps, comme si elle volait, loin au-dessus de tout cela. Puis se fut le trou noir.

« Bonjour ma Tania, ma petite princesse ! »

« Mon Oncle !! » s'écria la jeune fille en sautant dans les bras d'une personne à l'aspect cadavérique.

Il referma ses bras anguleux autour de la jeune fille et s'assit dans un fauteuil de couleur vert sombre. La jeune fille lui fit un bécot sur la joue et s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu hier, j'en fut déçu. » dit son Oncle

« Pourtant, j'étais là mais on m'a dit que je ne pouvait pas intervenir. Et puis papa, il fut tout paniqué après. »

« Vraiment ? J'en suis désolé » dit l'homme mais le ton qu'il employa ne fut guère convainquant.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas papa mais tu devrais arrêter de lui faire du mal. Peut être qu'alors on pourrait se parler plus souvent. » dit Tania en se blottissant contre l'homme.

« Nos conversations te manquent, ma princesse ? »

« Oui ! » murmura la fillette.

« Si tu veux, on pourra se parler quand tu veux dans ta têt comme maintenant ! »

« Parce qu'on est dans ma tête ? » s'écria Tania

L'homme rit tel un serpent avant d'acquiescer. Tania lui sourit, ravie de pouvoir voir son Oncle quand elle le voulait grâce à cette méthode. L'homme l'embrassa sur le front et la déposa par terre.

« Quand tu auras envie de me parler, tu fermeras les yeux et tu te concentreras très fort sur moi et on se retrouvera ici ! »

« Tu le jure ? » dit Tania sceptique

« Je le jure, allez, maintenant, il faut te réveiller. Ils doivent s'inquiéter pour toi ! »

« Non, j'en ai pas envie ! » dit Tania boudeuse

« Si tu veux, je viendrais te chercher ! »

Tania lui sauta dans les bras, joyeuse. Elle allait retrouver son Oncle.

« Mais tu me promet de ne rien dire à personne. » la sermonna l'homme

Tania hocha vigoureusement la tête et l'homme soupira. Juste après, la gamine ouvrit les yeux sur le visage, inquiet de Daniel et de son père. Ils soupirèrent et enlacèrent la jeune fille. Celle-ci dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas montrer sa joie à l'idée de retrouver l'espace d'un moment son Oncle.

* * *

Petite devinette: Qui peut bien être l'Oncle de Tania?

Pour ceux qui répondent juste je leur donnerait une feuille récapitulant tous les personnages que ne sont pas connus car inventer par moi...Là je dois dire qu'il y en a beaucoup mais pas d'inquiètude pour les autres. Les plus importants personnages sont ceux qui possédent un chapitre et vous donnent droit à un ou plusieurs flash back (la partie italique).

Oh, dernier point, dites le moi sérieusement si le thème de cette histoire ne vous plait mais alors pas du tout. Que je ne continue pas à me casser la tête pour une histoire qui n'en vaut pas la peine.


	3. Blaise

**Chapitre 2 : récupération de la princesse  
**

_Un jeune homme d'origine italienne très prononcé s'avança dans la salle. Celle-ci était vide, enfin, presque. En son centre, était attaché un homme à peine plus âgé que l'autre. Il était attaché au plafond au niveau de ses poignets et semblait peiner à rester debout. Mais, cela était plus que normal par rapport à son état. Du sang coulait encore de quelques plaies et, sous lui, gisait une flaque de sang en train de se coaguler. Le prisonnier n'eut même pas le courage de lever la tête pour voir qui lui rendait visite. Son visiteur, lui, resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, nauséeux. L'odeur du sang, en abondance, lui donnait mal au coeur. Il déglutit et avança. Il était un futur mangemort...ou un futur cadavre si il n'obéissait pas à l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné. Il était simple. Il devait torturer le prisonnier jusqu'à ce que Voldemort vienne le chercher pour la suite de la cérémonie. Il se plaça devant le prisonnier et brandit sa baguette mais au dernier moment, il hésita avant de se morigêner. Il avait pourtant plus de courage que cela._

_Il allait prononcé un sort de découpe quand le prisonnier leva la tête. Le mangemort se figea et le prisonnier eut un sourire narquois._

_"Il me semblait bien qu'il en manquait un!" dit l'homme avec un sourire cruel.  
_

_"Potter!" s'étonna le mangemort._

_"Bonjour à toi aussi, Blaise. Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite?" dit le survivant d'un ton badin._

_Blaise grinça des dents puis soupira. Il devait faire sa tâche, malgré qu'il n'ait aucune envie de torturer quelqu'un et surtout pas Potter. Mais c'était le survivant ou lui...Il avait la prétention de vouloir rester en vie, surtout que le survivant était prisonnier et pas lui. Il murmura un désolé que Potter n'entendit pas avant de lancer le premier sort de torture. Aussitôt, de nouvelles lacérations apparurent sur le corps du survivant. Celui-ci, malgré la douleur, ne prononça pas un mot. Ce en quoi, Blaise l'en remercia. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie entendre des cris de douleur, surtout ceux de Potter._

_"Bordel, pourquoi toujours des lacérations? Un peu d'inventivité, que diable!" dit péniblement Harry après que Blaise eut cessé le sortilège._

_Celui-ci se retient de sourire face à l'humour décalé du survivant._

_"Sort basique et simple. Sinon, pourquoi es-tu ici? Je pensais que tu étais avec ta rouquine dans les îles à te faire bronzer."_

_"Bah, on préfére les endroits clos, l'odeur du sang dès le matin et l'humidité permanente des cachots." _

_Blaise eut un sourire en coin puis reprit sa mission sans joie. Au bout d'un 1/4 d'heure, Voldemort vient le chercher. Harry ne tenait plus que par ses poignets et avait les épaules démises, pourtant il souriait._

_"Allez, futur bétail, il est l'heure d'aller te faire marquer comme un gentil petit mouton." dit-il, sans se soucier de la présence de Voldemort qui serra les dents._

_"Je vois qu'il te reste de l'énergie. j'envoyerais quelqu'un après pour te calmer. Quelques gars manquent d'activité et de pratique."_

_"Bah, si je peux servir à quelque chose. Ah, Blaise, bienvenue en enfer" dit Harry avec un sourire plus qu'ironique._

_Il était évident qu'il se foutait de la tête de Voldemort. Celui-ci aurait voulu le voir plus bas que terre, le suppliant de l'achever mais au lieu de cela, le survivant prenait tout à la rigolade. A croire qu'il était maso. Blaise sortit derrière son nouveau maître. Dès la sortie, il s'agenouilla, suivant un protocole apprit par coeur. Voldemort eut un sourire, avant de se tourner vers l'assemblé de mangemort._

_" Mes chers fidéles, nous acceuillons un futur mangemort prometteur. faites lui un bon acceuil." dit Voldemort_

_"Qu'il reste fidéle à votre nom et aux valeurs que nous défendons." répondirent les mangemorts d'une même voix._

_Blaise, en tendant son bras, eut la brusque pensée que Potter avait plus que raison mais il était bien trop tard pour reculer, il le savait. Voldemort lui prit son bras et le tira vers lui. Blaise réprima son envie de vomir quand les doigts squelletiques et froids du Lord entra en contact avant sa peau. Il sentit ensuite le bois chaud de la baguette et un violente douleur...Il venait d'entrer en enfer._

**_Trois ans plus tard._**

_Blaise regarda ses amis se préparer avec dégoût. Potter avait raison, il était tombé en enfer et on ne sort pas de l'enfer. C'était la troisième bataille à laquelle il participait. Normallement, il s'occupait avec Draco de la stratégie mais aujourd'hui était un jour spéciale. Voldemort leur avait ordonné de détruire un village moldu sans prétention dans le but de fêter l'anniversaire de sa princesse et d'abattre un peu plus le survivant. La princesse en question n'était autre que la fille de Potter et l'héritière spirituelle de Voldemort. Il voulait en faire la prochaine reine de son royaume. Blaise eut un frisson de dégoût et eut pitié pour la pauvre fillette._

_Il se dépêcha de se préparer avant de transplanner en même temps que les autres. Ils atterirent au milieu du village et se dispersèrent. Heureusement Blaise, par son statue de haut initié, se retrouva seul. Il ne serait pas obligé de tuer. Il entra dans la première maison qu'il trouva. En fait, ce n'était pas la première maison mais quelque chose l'attirait vers cette baraque mais il ne savait pas quoi, avant de rencontrer la propriétaire des lieux._

_Il s'agissait de la plus belle femme, moldu ou non, qu'il ait pu voir. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds comme les blé et des yeux bleus nuits en amandes. Elle se dressait devant lui sans aucune crainte dans les yeux. Pourtant, on pouvait entendre dehors les cris de douleurs des habitans et voir des maisons brûlées mais elle restait stoïque. Blaise ne fut pas capable de faire un geste. Il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, loin de tous ces horreurs._

_"Je sais que vous devez me tuer, mais je vous demanderais une faveur. Quitter ma maison après." dit-elle d'une voix chantante et fière._

_Blaise secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, avant de la regarder à nouveau._

_"Pardon?" demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas saisit les propos de la jeune femme._

_"Ne devez-vous pas me tuer? N'êtes-vous pas un mangemort?" dit-elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres._

_Mais, avant que Blaise ait le temps de répondre, une petit tête rousse se précipita dans les jambes de la femme et foudroya Blaise. Celui-ci comprit que la femme devait essayer de protéger ses enfants envers et contre tous. Il eut un sourire attendri et regarda la femme dans les yeux._

_"Je suis peut être un mangemort mais je ne souhaite la mort de personne. Allez-vous cacher avec vos enfants et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte. Je reviendrais vous chercher quand tout sera fini." dit Blaise en lançant la marque de Voldemort au-dessus de la maison. _

_Il sourit et se dirigea vers la porte, avec la marque, personne ne viendrait voir s'il y avait encore quelqu'un. Et si on lui demandait pourquoi n'avait-il pas brûler la maison, il dirait qu'il voulait venir chercher quelques objets quand tout serait fini. C'était chose normal pour les mangemorts. Mais avant qu'il ne quitte la maison, la femme le retient et l'embrassa sur la joue._

_"Merci, au fait je m'apelle Louna." dit-elle en rougissant.  
_

_"Blaise" dit-il en souriant. Le léger baiser de la femme lui brûlait agréablement la joue._

* * *

**Manoir de Voldemort. **

Blaise se dépêcha de rejoindre le Lord dans la salle de réunion. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres bien qu'il se doutait que ce serait pour préparer une nouvelle attaque. Mais qui voulait dire nouvelle attaque, voulait dire retrouvaille avec sa petite puce de femme. Il était maintenant avec Louna depuis 8 ans maintenant et avait recueillit le seul des protégés qui n'avait plus de parent. En fait, cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas sauvé uniquement Louna et ses enfants mais tous les enfants du village. La nébuleuse blanche avait été mis au courant par Draco mais cela il ne le sur que bien plus tard.

"Ah, te voilà enfin! Tu sais que je n'accepte pas le retard! _Crucios_!" dit Voldemort

Blaise tomba par terre sous l'effet de la douleur mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce qui plut grnadement à Voldemort qui était lassé de voir que ces hommes ne supportaient guére un petit sort de douleur. C'est pourquoi il mit rapidement fin au sort. Blaise se mit aussitôt à genoux et embrassa le bout de la robe du Lord.

"Je suis désoléé, mon maître. Je ne recommencerais plus. Je ne vis que pour vous plaire."

Ce petit discour niaiseux du point de vue de Blaise eut un grand effet sur le Lord qui, flatté, ne fit aucune remarque. il permit à Blaise de se lever et de rejoindre Lucius qui le regardait d'un regard amusé et hautain.

"Si j'ai demandé à vous voir, c'est que je sais où se trouve ma princesse! J'ai donc décidé d'aller la chercher"

Blaise blêmit mais se reprit très vite mais pas assez vite pour Lucius.

"Tout va comme vous voulez, monsieur Zabini?"

"Oui, c'est que...C'est bien où je pense, elle est bien à Poudlard? Vous l'avez vu lors de votre dernière visite, maître?"

"Plus ou moins, mais pourquoi cette question? Serais-tu inquiet de n'être pas à la hauteur en tant que stratége?" demanda le Lord en plissant les yeux.

"Disons que c'est un grand honneur pour moi de mettre un plan de bataille sur pied tel que celui-là, maître!"

Voldemort eut un sourire en coin. Il comprenait que son petit prodige soit intimidé. il est vrai qu'attaquer Poudlard était d'une grande ampleur mais il savait que Blaise ne pourrait pas échouer. De toute façon, il ne lui permetterais pas. Il regarda les deux hommes qu'il avait devant avec fierté. ils étaient sa plus grande réussite, Blaise en tant que stratége accompli et Lucius en tant que bras droit le plus fidèle et sanguinaire qu'il puisse souhaiter. Dommange que son fils ne l'ait pas suivit. Il aurait pu faire une grande carrière mais il avait décidé de le trahir. Quel dommage.

"Ah, Lucius, si je t'ai fais venir c'est pour que tu te charge définitivement de ton fils." dit Voldemort

Lucius hocha la tête "Et en ce qui concerne Severus Snape, l'autre traître?" demanda-t-il d'un ton condescendant

"On s'en occupera plus tard. il n'est plus vraiment améne de se défendre convenablement, je peux prendre mon temps. Non, l'attaque concerne surtout ma princesse, il est tant de l'éduqué selon son rang futur!"

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et un sourire vicieux s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de Lucius. il attendait ce moment depuis plus de 9 ans maintenant. il allait faire payer à son traître de fils de l'avoir humilier de la sorte auprès de son maître. Draco allait connaître sa douleur.

* * *

**Manoir de la Nébuleuse blanche **

Blaise entra d'un pas nerveux dans le hall du manoir. Celui-ci était d'un blanc éclatant avec quelques touches de noirs qui le rendait très classe. il y avait deux à trois fauteuils contre les murs. Ceux-ci étaient de couleur gris et de style victorien tout comme les deux lampes et le reste du mobilier du hall. Mais il vaut préciser que ce hall servait aussi de salle d'attente quand le groupe reservait quelqu'un de dehors. Blaise ne s'encombra d'annoncer sa présence et entra par la seule porte du hall.

Il tomba sur un salon d'un belle taille mais aussi froide que le hall. Il servait aussi que de salon de discution pour les personnes étrangères au groupe tout comme le hall. Il passa ensuite dans un salon bibliothèque beaucoup plus chaleureux. Le sol était couvert d'une moquette rouge sombre et des fauteuils, accompagné de canapé en schist rouges, entourait une cheminé, style victorienne qui était allumé en permanence. Le salon était ouvert par une baie vitrée sur le parc du domaine, ce qui procurait un sentiment de grandeur à la pièce. Sur tous les autres murs, il y avait des livres de toutes sortes, allant de livres moldu en passant par ceux sorcier, sans oublier ceux écrire en vampirique ou en angélique.

Blaise eut un sourire, il était sur de le trouver ici. Dans l'un des fauteuil, se trouvait un homme sans âge, les cheveux blancs qui lisait un livre en langue vampirique.

"Bonjour Blaise, quel bon vent t'améne ici en cette bel après-midi de septembre?"

"Toujours aussi lyrique, Merryck. Tu devrais sortir la tête de tes bouquins plus souvent. Au moins tu verrais qu'il ne fait pas beau, il pleut." dit Blaise, avec un sourire en coin.

"Ironie, mon cher. L'ironie, humour noir totalement adapté en ces temps sombres...Tu ne trouve pas?" dit Merrick en se levant et en allant enlacer le jeune homme

"Hélas, je crains que l'ironie soit l'humour des vampires uniquement. Nous, pauvre mortel, en sommes totalement dépourvu."

"Et après on dis que c'est moi qui suis lyrique! Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu viennes nous voir?"

"Je suis uniquement voir ma petite puce!" dit Blaise avec un sourire lubrique

"Arrête, je sais que tu n'es pas dans ta semaine de pause donc, normalement tu ne devrais pas être là!" dit le vampire, le regard sombre

Blaise soupira et eut un sourire triste. Il entraîna le vampire à l'étage où se situait la salle de réunion. Celle-ci était la pièce la plus petite domain et ne servait que pour établir les prochains plans de batailles du groupuscule. Il n'y avait qu'un tableau en demi-cercle, en ébène. Elle s'ouvrait sur un mur blanc, pour les divers passages de diapositifs. La pièce n'avait la capacité de n'acceuillir un dizaine de personne mais cela suffisait. Quand Merryck vit Blaise s'asseoir à la table, il comprit que la situation était plus que sérieuse. C'est pour quoi il envoya un message mental aux émissaires. Ceux-ci furent rapidement là, pusqu'ils vivaient 24/24h dans le manoir.

Raphaël et Isabelle, ambassadeur des anges et ambassadrice des démons, arrivèrent les premiers, légèrement débraillé. Merryck rougit légèrèrement, comprenant qu'il avait du les dérangé. Isabelle eut un sourire narquois.Elle était une démone de niveau supérieur aimant surtout la luxure et le sang sans pour autant être aussi violente que ces congénères.Elle possède un corps volupteux avec des formes généreuse qu'elle avait en valeur avec une robe à la limite de la décence. Ses cheveux bordeaux s'étalait sur sa robe noire et ses yeux rouges dardait Blaise d'un regard envieux. Raphaël était l'ange de l'eau et était somme tout banal dans cette pièce mais cela était du à un manque de place. car il n'était pas rare de le voir avec des ailes blancs purs dans son dos.

Le prochain à arriver fut Gabe. Ses oreilles noirs s'agitaient sur sa tête, signe de nervosité. Il avait du courir. Il est le plus petit des hommes des ambassadeurs (il est ambassadeur des garous) mais sûrement le plus agile. Il s'assit sur sa chaise en tailleur et pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Blaise. Celui-ci le salua d'un signe de la tête et Gabe lui fit un doux sourire mais on voyait au fond de ses yeux mordoré de l'inquiètude. Et pour cause, il était l'amant de Draco et sentait un malaise venant de Blaise.

Les deux personnes suivantes, au lieu de s'asseoir à la table, se jetèrent dans les bras de leur compagnon. Il s'agissait de Louna et d'Armand. Ils les embrassèrent tendrement sous le regard tendre/ amusé/ légèrement écoeuré des ambassadeurs déjà arrivé. Louna était ambassadrice des moldus et Armand, celui des vampires. Pendant qu'ils embrassaient leur compagnon, l'ambassadrice des elfes entra en même temps que la remplaçante de Daniel.

Celui-ci, étant à Poudlard pour le reste de l'année, avait demandé à sa femme de le remplacer. Ly ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine mais était pourtant l'une des tueuses les plus redoutables du groupuscule, même Isabelle éprouvait un respect pour cette moldu, pourtant bien inférieur à elle.

"Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous bécoter, on pourra enfin savoir pourquoi on nous a déranger!" dit Isabelle d'une voix froide

"T'es seulement jalouse!" dit Armand en lui tirant la langue.

Isabelle lui répondit de la même façon, sous le regard amusé de l'assistance.

"T'inquiète, Isabelle, ce que je vais vous dire va te plaire." dit Blaise avaec un sourire en coin.

Aussitôt, l'attention se porta tout entière sur Blaise. Celui-ci expliqua en deux mots la situation et leur présenta un plan de bataille qu'il avait donné à Vodemort avant de venir ici. Il avait prétexté avoir oublié quelque chose pour venir ici en vitesse. Mais il sentait déjà qu'il allait se prendre un crucios en rentrant. il fut décidé qu'une déléguation irait dès le départ de Blaise à Pourdlard et aiderait à empêcher Voldemort de toucher à la princesse et à Draco. Blaise aiderait dès le premier assaut à défendre Draco, protéger par un sortilège que lui lancerait Raphaël.

* * *

**Manoir de Voldemort**

Quand Blaise fut de retour, un mangemort lui dit de se rendre au plus vite dans la salle C où le groupe de Lucius finissait de se préparer. Heureux d'échapper au Crucios, il courut jusqu'à la salle où il entra la tête haute. Il alla aussitôt auprès de Lucius qui semblait jubiler. L'homme se tourna vers Blaise et lui fit un sourire carnasier. Blaise frémit, il savait bien ce qui mettait Lucius dans cete état. Draco!!

"Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte. J'ai prévu des jolis sorts de torture pour mon fils. Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer!"

"Tu as prévu quoi? Je suis curieux!" dit Blaise, se retenant le plus possible de ne pas mettre son poing dans la gueule de Lucius pour ensuite aller vomir, tellement ce type le dégoûtait.

"Rien de bien méchant un simple retour en arrière...Quand il se faisait torturer dans les cachots du Lord et avant de lui murmurer que cela n'était rien par rapport à ce qui l'attendait."

Blaise palit franchement. Il se souvenait encore des cris que son meilleur ami et son professeur de potion avaient poussé durant les deux semaines où Voldemort leur avait fait payer leur trahison. Ce type était vraiment malade. Mais, Blaise reprit constance. Il devait savoir tout le pogramme si jamais il y avait un problème avec la Nébuleuse.

"Et ensuite?" dit-il avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, pâle imitation de celui d'Isabelle.

"Oh, je l'assome et l'emméne au cachot du Lord. Ainsi, je pourrais m'amuser avec lui, longtemps, très longtemps..." dit Lucius, songeur

"Mais vous n'avez pas peur que quelqu'un vienne le libèrer à nouveau. Le maître ne le supporterais sûrement pas." dit Blaise avec une pointe de peur dans la voix, peur pour Draco.

"Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai prévu le coups. j'ai trouvé une fomule pour créer un double qui aurait l'apparence de Draco mort. Ainsi personne ne penserait qu'il soit encore en vie."

Cela compliquait de beaucoup les histoires de Blaise. Car si Lucius allait au bout de son idée, la nébuleuse perderait son plus précieux espion...lui. Lucius n'avait sûrement pas dévoilé son plan à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, donc si Draco se libérait... Balsie sera obligé de fuir avec lui. Il soupira

"Quel programme alléchant!" dit-il devant l'air scruteur de Lucius.

* * *

**Poudlard.**

Ils étaient devant le château. Passer les grilles ne fut pas compliqué. Il y avait suffit à tous les mangemorts de se dirent qu'ils venait dire bonjour à un vieu collégue...Ce qui était vrai, en quelque sorte. Ils devaient être une trentaine et le Lord n'était pas avec lui. En faite, il avait eu l'air de compter sous l'effet de surprise. Ce qui étonna Blaise car ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Voldemort. Il repéra les membres de la déléguation devant le château, accompagné de Draco, Ethan et Daniel. Ils étaient huit en tout. Il y avait Isabelle qui semblait faire les cents pas, Raphaël, Gabe, Ly et Armand. Il fit un léger signe de tête, sachant que le vampire le verrait. Lucius, à ses côtés, prit ce signe pour le départ et lança l'assaut sous le regard étonné de Blaise. Mais ne pouvant reculer, il fonça avec les autres. Puis, brusquement, un sort de couleur blanche le frappa et il fit semblant de tomber, inconscient. Les mangemorts s'en soucièrent pas et continuèrent l'assaut. Blaise en profita pour rejoindre le groupe grâce à un sort qu'Armand lui avait appris.

La délèguation l'acceuillit en l'embrassant. Ils semblaient joyeux et discutaient de tout et de rien. draco et Ethan parlaient de donnait un cours en commun, Daniel à côtés d'eux donnait son avis en tant que médecin. Raphaël tourna autour de Blaise, visiblement très satisfait de son sort. Armand lui regardait les mangemorts avec un sourire sadique. Gabe lui enlaçait son petit-ami par derrière et posait de tendres bisous sur sa nuque. Il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 2 mois.

"Je vous en prie, ne vous donnez pas la peine de venir m'aider!" dit une voix narquoise et débordante d'ironie.

Le groupe se tourna vers Isabelle et eut un air faussement surpris. Elle était en train de décimer à elle seule , la moitié des effectifs mangemoriens. Sa robe blanche était maintenant rouge sang et il y avait deux tas à ses pieds. Les mangemorts morts d'un côté et l'autre coeur de l'autre. Elle se les gardait pour son repas de ce soir. Heureusement que Raphaël, bien gentil, leur avait lançé un soir de conservation.

"Allons, viens pas me dire que tu ne t'en sors pas sans nous?" la réprimanda Raphaël, avec une moue déçue.

"Hey! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis! Mais je m'ennuye moi! Ils sont pas marrant!!" se plaignit Isabelle telle une enfant.

"Cela, ma puce, je ne peux rien y voir. Ce ne sont que des sorciers!" soupira Raphaël

"Même pas drôle!" râla Isabelle, tout en continuant de tuer les mangemorts qui s'approchaient du groupe.

Certains, moins fou, lançaient des sorts sur le groupe mais Raphaël avec l'aide d'Armand avait brandit un bouclier très puissant mais aussi très consommateur. C'est pourquoi les deux hommes pressèrent les autres à aller aider Isabelle, tout en interdisant à Draco d'intervenir. Gabe eut un sourire réjoui et sortit ses griffes. Il avait un mangemort à aller défigurer, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas tomber dans les griffes de la démone.

"Où est beau-papa?" demanda-t-il à Blaise qui passait à ses côtés.

"Tu vois le blond, le plus au nord? je te présente beau-papa."

Gabe pencha la tête sur le côté avant de se mettre à courir, investissant le groupe ennemi. Blaise, peu désireux de participer à la bataille, alla rejoindre Draco et ensemble, ils regardèrent le chat-garou mettre en charpie beau-papa.

"Oh, jolie coups de griffe!"

"J'ai mal pour lui. J'espère qu'il ne comptait pas me remplacer..." ajouta Draco

"J'ai bien peur que ce la soit impossible maintenant!" dit Blaise en acquiesçant.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il sentit sa marque le brûler. Voldemort sonnait la retraite. Comme pour lui donner raison, les quelques mangemorts encore en vie transplannèrent sans demander leur reste. Gabe revient vers eux avec Isabelle. Tous les deux semblait déçu, comme si on leur avait enlevé leur jouet préféré parce qu'il devait étudier. Blaise sentit le sort de Raphaël disparaître puis une violente blessure à la jambe. Gabe, responsable de la douleur, lui sourit tristement.

"Désolé mais c'est pour parfaire ta couverture."

Blaise posa sa main sur la tête de Gabe et lui caressa énergiquement la tête. Le chat-garou se mit à ronronner et comprit que le mangemort ne lui en voulait pas. Il transplanna ensuite sous le regard noir de Draco. Il avait osé toucher son chaton, crime de lèse-majesté.

* * *

**Manoir de Voldemort **

Dès qu'il fut arrivé, on lui dit que Voldemort l'attendait dans la chambre de la princesse. Très surpris de la demande, il se dirigea à toute hâte dans la chambre de la pincesse. Il entra calmement et se fut intimer le plus grand silence par un Voldemort très souriant. Et pour cause, dans le lit, vide depuis 5 ans, dormait à nouveau la princesse...Ils avaient échoué...Blaise serra les dents, il y en a un qui ne va pas être tenable!

"N'est-elle pas magnifique?" dit Voldemort

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. waouh, je me surprends moi même. Je commence en me disant que je le terminerais la semaine prochaine mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'en détacher. Alors j'ai deux question à vous poser 

1. Est-ce que vous voulez des one-shots qui reprendrait les Flash-back plus en détails? ( je parle pour les Flash-back comme ceux de Blaise, en sachant, il y en a un à chaque chapitre et que pour le moment il y aurait alors 4 flash-back)

2. Qui peut être la princesse? (c'est facile je trouve, mais c'est pour voir si vous suivez!)

Bisou et à la semaine prochaine

**  
**


	4. passé d'Ethan PDV Blaise

Chapitre 3

_Deux hommes soulevèrent un corps partiquement dénudé et le balancèrent dans l'étroite cellule. Le corps retomba dans un bruit sourd. Ils ricanèrent et partirent en riant grassement. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien amusé aujourd'hui. Peu de temps après, le corps se releva et en tatonnant, il se dirigea vers la maigre couchette du cachot. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la couchette._

_"Ethan? P'tain...quel horreur!"_

_"Plains-toi à tes amis, Dray!"_

_Le blond se rapprocha d'Ethan qui fixait dans le vide. En fait, il ne voyait plus rien du tout depuis deux ans maintenant. Il avait appris à se débrouiller sans la vue. Son ouie s'était incroyablement développé tout comme son touché. Mais, toute avancée avait ses reverds...Ses scéances de tortures étaient devenu un véritable enfer. Il se leva péniblement mais sa jambe droite le lâcha. Il tomba en un petit glapissement de douleur._

_"Et merde, c'était vraiment bien le moment!" râla Draco_

_"Bah, ce n'est pas si horrible que cela."_

_Il est vrai qu'Ethan avait l'habitude maintenant. On voyait bien que le séjour d'Ethan était tout sauf une partie de rigolade. Ses côtes transparaient à travers sa peau. Et celle-ci était recouverte de sang sur tout son dos et sa poitrine. En fait, il ne lui restait de ses vêtements qu'un pantalon tout déchiré._

_"Si, parce qu'aujourd'hui, on se casse. On avait vraiment pas besoin de cela."_

_"Tu veux me faire sortir d'ici? Mais t'es taré. Je suis le prisonnier le mieux gardé de son seigneur Voldemort." dit Ethan avec une point de sacarsme._

_"Tu devrais faire sortir Tania, plutôt!" ajouta-t-il._

_"Mais elle est déjà dehors, on attendant plus que toi!" lui rétorqua Draco._

_"Tu es fou! Mais bon, si on peut s'amuser encore un peu." dit Ethan, avec un sourire amusé._

_"Tu es... Ca y est, les sorts t'ont gravemant atteint, mon pauvre." dit Draco en allant aider Ethan à se relever._

_Ethan s'accrocha à Draco tout en riant de la tête dépité de Draco. Peut être bien qu'il était fou, malgré tout. On ne peut le savoir. Ils gravirent lentement les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la porte mais juste devant, ils furent repéré par un mangemort._

_"Alerte, un prisonnier s'évade, Alerte!" cria-t-il_

_Draco jura entre ses dents et se dépêcha de sortir. Devant lui, il y avait Gabe et Severus._

_"On a un pépin, on a été repéré. Gabe prends Ethan et Severus, Tania. je les retiens." dit Draco en jetant Ethan dans les bras de son petit-ami._

_C'est alors qu'Armand apparut à leur côté._

_"Coucou, je peux aider?" dit-il avec un grand sourire._

_Severus lui mit une Tania endormit dans ses bras et se retourna vers Draco._

_"Pas question de te laisse seul dans cette merde! Allez-y, on va les retenir."_

_"Pas question!..." dit le jeune homme qui tenait Ethan qui tombait doucement dans les vapes._

_Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Car une dizaine de mangemorts venait de sortir du manoir et laissait des sortilèges à tout va._

_"Pars. Tu reviendras me chercher et tu metteras une gifle si tu veux mais pars maintenant." dit Draco en embrassant tendre ment Gabe sur les lèvres._

_Le chat-garou et le vampire disparurent sans un bruit. Draco et Severus se regardèrent et se ruèrent dans la bataille._

* * *

_"Allez, Ethan, encore un effort!"_

_"J'en ai marre, j'abandonne! Cela ne sert à rien! "cria Ethan en se laissant tomber sur le sol._

_Le vampire s'assit à ses côtés. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il entraînait Ethan dans des combats magique. Ly, elle, s'occupait surtout des combats rapprochés. Mais, pour Armand, le travail était beaucoup plus ardu. Ethan, depuis maintenant 7ans, se refusait à employer la magie...En fait, il n'y arrivait plsu selon lui. Mais Armand pensait plutôt à un blocage._

_"Allons, Ethan...Si tu employais la magie..."_

_"Je n'y arrive pas! Arrête avec ça, tu sais que je n'y arrive pas!" dit Ethan en tapant du poing sur le sol. _

_Armand soupira et se releva mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il faudrait à Ethan un choc émotionel très fort pour libèrer sa magie. Mais, en attendant, il devait aiguiser ses sens et surtout l'ouïe. Il sourit à Tania qui se trouvait devant la porte et se retourna vers Ethan. Celui-ci, sentant un changement dans l'atmosphère de la salle, se leva et se tient droit au milieu de celle-ci._

_"Allez, on reprends!" dit Armand._

_Il envoya une balle magiquement truquée sur Ethan. Celui-ci évita la balle plusieurs fois mais celle-ci s'acharnait sur lui. Au bout d'une trentaine fois, Ethan baissa sa garde et la balle le frappa en plein ventre. Armand coupa le sortilège et Ethan se plia en deux sur le sol. Il récupéra difficilement sa respiration._

_"Laisse...Armand...Je veux qu'elle...vienne." dit-il péniblement._

_Il avait sentit la présence de sa fille depuis le début. il aurait pu lui demander de sortir mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'abandonnait pas. il continuerait à se battre mais pour elle, uniquement pour elle. Ses anciens amis l'avaient abandonné, il n'avait plus raison de se battre pour eux. Non, il ne se battait que pour donner une vie sans guerre à sa fille._

_Celle-ci le rejoignit et enlaça son père. Il s'assit et mit sa fille sur ses genoux. Il l'adorait et était content de l'entendre rire et s'amuser comme une fille de son âge. Il se jura de la protèger de tout ce qui pourrait lui nuire._

* * *

Manoir de Voldemort. 

Blaise regarda avec effroi la jeune princesse se réveiller. Il la vit ensuite sauter dans les bras de Voldemort et l'enlacer en criant un joyeux Tonton. Son malaise augmenta dans il vit Voldemort répondre à cette étreinte.

"Ma douce princesse. Comme je suis heureux de te revoir" dit le seigneur avec bienveillance.

La jeune fille l'embrassa sur la joue, heureuse elle aussi. Blaise, lui tirait une tête jusque par terre. Il pensait à Ethan qui devait être dans un état horrible.

"Dis, Tonton, pourquoi il est là?" dit la princesse en désignant Blaise qu'elle connaissait évidemment.

Il soupira de soulagement. Elle ne l'avait pas vendu par mégarde. Car la princesse le connaissait. Il était le père d'un de ses amis et il l'avait vu dans le manoir de la Nébuleuse blanche. Voldemort le regarda et lui fit signe de s'avancer.

"Il sera ton nouveau gardien, ma puce."

"Mais et Cissa?" dit-elle avec une petite voix.

"Elle est en mission, ma puce, et puis Blaise s'occupera bien de toi."

Elle fit une moue déçue mais ne dit rien. Elle en savait assez sur son Oncle pour ne rien dire. Elle regarda Blaise et lui sourit gentiment. Elle allait être garder par le père de Giovanny. Ce n'est pas plus mal, finalement.

"Bien, je dois te laisser, ma princesse mais ce soir, on mange ensemble, promis." dit Voldemort en sortant de la chambre.

Dès son départ, Blaise s'assit aux côtés de la princesse et celle-ci vient se coller à Blaise qui lui caressa les cheveux.

"Princesse, il faut me promettre de ne pas dire qu'on se connait. Ce serait trop dangeureux pour nous."

La jeune fille se redressa et le regarda. Elle acquiesça et lui sourit tendrement.

"Et pour papa? On va faire quoi?" dit-elle doucement.

"On va bientôt le rejoindre mais pas tout de suite. Puisque tu es venue voir ton Oncle, autant en profiter un peu non?"

La jeune fille acquiesça vivement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Blaise lui sourit mais son sourire était crispé. Il pensait déjà à ce qu'Ethan allait lui faire quand Tania lui raconterait son petit séjour ici. Mais le pire allait être de la faire sortir sans trop de dégât, sinon il pouvait d'ors et déjà signé son arrêt de mort.

* * *

**1 semaine plus tard.**

Ils couraient dans les couloirs à perdre haleine. Blaise, remarquant que Tania peinait à le suivre, la prit dans ses bras et se remit à courir de plus belle. Quelque idée brillante! il allait tué Merryck quand ils s'en seront sortit. Car le vampire lui avait donné un portoloin menant directement à la grande salle, mais celui-ci ne se déclencherait pas avant une certaine heure. C'est à dire, dans quelques minutes mais ils ne les avaient plus. Voldemort, par je ne sais quel moyen, avait découvert ses plans.

"Ma petite puce, regarde. tu vois ce trou, je veux que tu y reste et que tu tiennes cette peluche très fort. D'accord!"

"Oui mais toi? Je ne veux pas te laisser ici." dit-elle fortement. Elle avait le même regard déterminé d'Ethan

"Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un autre portoloin pour moi. Je vais détourner l'attention des personnes qui nous pourchassent, alors tu restes cacher là. Ok?" dit-il en la poussant vers le trou.

La princesse hocha la tête et se cacha dans le trou. Blaise lui fit un sourire puis repartit de l'autre côté en criant.

"Tiens bon, ma puce, on va s'en sortir."

Elle entendit des pas de course et frémit à l'idée d'être découvert. Elle adorait son Oncle mais elle préférait plus encore son père. Quand les pas de course eurent cesser, elle sentit que le Portoloin venait de se déclencher.

Elle tomba brutalement sur le sol de la grande salle où la tempèrature était frigorifique. Elle n'eut pas le temps de récupérer totalement ses esprits qu'une personne l'enlaça possessivement. Elle reconnu l'odeur de son père et s'abandonna à l'étreinte.

"Tu es enfin revenue, tu es de retour..." pleura Ethan dans son cou.

"C'est grâce à tonton Blaise. Il doit bientôt nous rejoindre." dit-elle avant d'embrasser son père.

* * *

**10 jours plus tard.**

Un homme, courbé et boitillant, s'avançait dans la lande, comme perdu. Il était vétu un long manteau de couleur noir, déchiré par endroit. La pluie n'aidait pas à rendre son aspect peu engageant. Soudain, un craquement sonore se fit entendre. L'homme sursauta et se cacha dans l'ombre d'un bosquet avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une transplanation, ni d'une attaque mais seulement du tonnerre.

Il fut soulager de voir apparaître un château à l'apparence branlante. Lentement, en longeant le mur, il passa l'entrée et se dirigea vers la grande porte. Il fut surpris de voir Ethan devant l'entrée mais heureux, car il ne put aller plus loin. il s'effrondra lamentablement à ses pieds.

Ethan soupira et en écoutant la respiration irrégulière, il alla chercher leur invité. Il le prit dans ses bras et le transporta à l'infirmerie. Il rencontra en chemin, le directeur qui le regarda surprit.

"De qui s'agit-il?" demanda respecteusement le directeur.

"D'un ami de longue date. Il a besoin de soin." dit Ethan d'une voix froide.

Le directeur hocha la tête et regarda Ethan se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Mue par une curieusité mal-venue, Albus le suivit. Il entra peu de temps après Ethan et fut horrifié de découvrir que l'homme qu'il recherchait était en fait Blaise Zabini, un mangemort reconnu. Il sortit en trombe pour prévenir le ministère.

* * *

Blaise se réveilla dans une chaleur qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis 10 jours maintenant. Il ouvrit les yeux et attendit quelques instants que sa vue se stabilise. Il reconnut aussitôt l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il était en sécuritè, maintenant. De soulagement, il se laissa aller.

"Papa, tu es enfin réveillé!" dit Giovanny en lui sautant dessus.

Blaise accusa le coup en gémissant doucement de douleur. Il repoussa gentiment son fils et le regarda avec bienveillance.

"J'ai dormit longtemps?" demanda-t-il

"Non, pas vraiment, une dizaine d'heure tout au plus." dit Daniel en se rapprochant.

"Vous avez prévenu ma femme?" demanda encore Blaise.

"Oui, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Armand doit l'amener."

"On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé. Tania avait dit que tu devais suivre...Tu en as mis un temps;" dit Ethan.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil avec Giovanny dans les bras. Daniel s'assit sur l'appuie-coude et regarda Blaise. il soupira, il était l'heure des explications...Il inspira et se lança.

" C'est simple, quand on a reçut le portoloin, Voldemort s'est rendu compte de ma traitrise et je du m'enfuir pour pouvoir sauver Tania. On était poursuivit, j'ai donc mentit à ta fille et je lui ai laissé le portoloin."

"Tu as donc fait la même chose que Severus et Draco mais comment as-tu réussi à te libèrer." demanda Daniel

"La dernière fois, pour nos deux autres espions, il a fallut le secours de Raphaëlet d'un de ses compagnons." ajouta Ethan

"Je ne me suis pas fait prendre. J'ai réussi à me tirer de là mais ils m'ont poursuivit. Je n'ai eu le temps de transplanner qu'une seule fois. Pour me rapprocher de Poudlard mais ils m'ont suivit."

"Mais maintenant tu es en sécurité!" dit une voix féminine.

Blaise tourna la tête vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie mais n'eut pas le temps de voir qui c'était qu'une femme lui sauta dessus. Elle l'enserra au point de lui faire craquer les côtes mais Blaise ne s'en soucia pas. Il profita pleinement de l'étreinte de sa femme.

"Ma petite Louna. Comme tu m'as manqué." dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

"Moi aussi, mais bon, maintenant, tu seras tout le temps à la maison. Je fais pouvoir profiter de toi." dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique.

Ethan et Giovanny firent la même grimace d'horreur.

"Pitiè, il y a des enfants ici!" dit Ethan

"Et puis, je ne pense pas que Monsieur Zabini puisse rester avec vous, mademoiselle." dit un homme en entrant dans l'infirmerie

Ethan releva la tête et huma l'air. Soudain, il blémit et se leva sans écouter les protestations de Giovanny. Celui-ci alla rejoindre ces parents. Il se tourna vers la porte et recula lentement, tremblant légèrement. La tempèrature baissa de quelques degrés. Daniel jura entre ses dents et lança un appel à l'aide.

Armand ne tarda pas à arriver, ainsi que Draco et Gabe... un peu débraillé. Draco regarda le premier ministre et comprit très vite la situation. Il s'avança et salua le ministre avant d'agripper Ethan par le bras et de le faire sortir de l'infirmerie. Gabe le suivit.

"Monsieur le premier Ministre. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?" demanda Daniel.

_"Va chercher Severus, on en aura besoin!"_ dit-il mentalement à Armand qui partit aussitôt.

"Je suis venu arrêté un mangemort. Il doit être conduit immédiatement à Azkaban!"

"Je vous pris de patienter quelques instants et de vous asseoir." dit Daniel.

Le premier ministre, de bon coeur, s'assit tandis que les deux aurors qui l'accompagnaient entoura le lit du mangemort.

"Connaissez-vous la Nébuleuse blanche, monsieur le ministre?" dit Louna

"Vous parlez de cette légende selon laquelle, il existe une association qui regrouperaient toutes les races et qui assureraient l'équilibre du monde?" répondit le ministre.

"Oui, exactement. Seulement ce n'est pas une légende. Je suis, d'ailleurs, la représentente des moldus. 'est comme cela que l'on dit," demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son époux.

Celui-ci acquiesça et l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Elle lui avait tant manquer.

"Mais...Mais c'est impossible. Aucun moldu ne peux entrer à Poudlard!" rétorqua le ministre.

"Si, mais uniquement grâce à un sort angélique. D'ailleurs Raphaël est rentré et je le remplace ici."dit-elle à Daniel

"Hein? Mais pourquoi?"

"Il a eu un problème avec Nathan! Tu sais la nouvel ange."

"Stop! j'exige des explications plus sensé que cette légende." hurla le minsitre en se levant de son siège.

Armand arriva sur cette phrase avec Severus. Le professeur alla dire bonjour à son élève et son ami. Le ministre le regarda faire interdit.

"Pactiseriez-vous avec l'ennemi, Severus?"

"Quel ennemi? Blaise est un espion à la solde de la Nébuleuse blanche." dit Severus, surprit de l'idiotie proféré par le ministre.

Le ministre le regarda comme s'il venait de débarquer de la troisième galaxie.

"Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez?"

"Bien sûr et Armand va se faire une joie de vous les montrer mais elles ne sont pas ici. Il va vous conduire au manoir. Mais vous pouvez laisser vos amis ici, pour surveiller notre cher Blaise." dit Daniel, avec un sourire condescendant.

Le ministre regarda Daniel, Blaise et puis Armand avant d'acquiescer. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il était un pleutre. Il était surtout un impayable curieux.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, dans une salle de classe vide.**

la salle s'était transformé en une grotte de glace. Il y avait des stalactites qui s'épaississaient et une épaisse couche de neige sur le sol. Au milieu de cette salle, assit sur le sol, Ethan regardait dans le vide.

"Tu crois qu'il va bientôt se calmer?" dit Gabe à Draco

Tous les deux se tenaient l'un contre l'autre tentant de se redonner un peu de chaleur.

"Bientôt, je l'espère. Sinon, je truove l'ambiance plutôt sympa...Pas toi," dit Draco avec un petit sourire en coin

"Disons que c'est un peu trop froid pour moi. Le chat qui est en moi, n'apprécit pas du tout."

"Tu veux que je te réchauffe, chaton?"

"Obsédé! Mais pourquoi, il nous fait une crise comme cela? Les précédentes étaient moins importante" dit Gabe en donnant un coup de poing léger dans l'épaule de son compagnon.

"C'est à cause du ministre...Il s'agit d'Arthur Weasley...!"

"Et?...Oh, c'est..."

"Oui!"

"Et merde!"

* * *

Et encore un chapitre de fini. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à le faire celui là et encore, je ne suis pas contente de moi.

Mais bon...

**  
**


	5. Tom Jedusor

**Ce chapitre peut peut être choquée des personnes sensilbes mais sachez que j'en ai mis le moins possible. juste ce qui était important pour le déroulement de l'histoire.**

**Chapitre 4:**

_Tom jubilait. Il avait enfin réussit à mettre la main sur son ennemi le plus mortel. Et le meilleur dans tout cela c'est que personne ne pensait que c'était lui qui le détenait. Il regarda un instant les journaux du monde sorcier que ces serviteurs lui avaient ramené. Quelle juissance!_

_"Le survivant s'enfuit avec sa moitié, abandonnant le monde sorcier entre les griffes du mage noir"_

_"Le survivant est un lâche!!"_

_Il éclata de rire en pensant à la tête de ses deux prisonniers quand il allait leurs amener les journaux. Pauvres petites créatures sans défense. Ethan allait être anéantit. Il n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir, lui et sa petite famille. Tom s'imagina la suite des événement. Il allait d'abord lui retirer sa chère petite fille, ne lui laissant qu'une misérable petite visite de temps en temps. Quand il n'oublierait pas! Puis, après lui avoir pris sa fille, il lui prendrait sa femme... Elle allait mourir et lui serait là pour y assister Il était diabolique. Dieu, qu'il s'aimait._

_Bon, ce n'est pas tout de rêver mais il avait une petite fille à aller voir. Il en profiterait pour donner ses ramassis d'idiotie à ce cher Ethan. Ses hommes se courbèrent avec respect sur son passage. Il adorait cela, ce respect teinté de peur. Il descendit vers les cachots avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. _

_Il entra dans le cachot et claqua des dents, illumina une pitoyable scéne d'amour entre ses prisonniers. La petite Tania, sa future héritière, dormait entre ses deux parents. Ceux-ci, éveillé, tentaient de la protèger de la présence du Lord mais ils savaient tous les trois que cela n'était de vaine tentative._

_"Bonjour! Je suis venu voir ma petite princesse...et te donner cela." dit Tom en allant chercher la petite fille._

_Il la prit dans ses bras en veillant à ne pas la déranger dans son sommeil. Les deux prisonniers le laissèrent faire. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le pouvoir de l'en empêcher. Et puis, ils ne voualient pas qu'elle assiste à une scéance de torture. Elle n'avait que deux ans, ils voulaient protèger son innnocence, même si cela voulait dire qu'ils devaient la laisser de temps en temps à Tom. Au moins, elle mangeait à sa faim, elle._

_"Bonne lecture!" dit Tom en lançant les journaux à la tête d'Ethan qui ne fit rien pour les éviter. _

_Tom ricana, il est vrai qu'il ne pouvait plus les éviter...Ce pauvre petit était aveugle. Quel plaisanterie. Son tueur était aveugle et en sa possession. Vraiment, un pur plaisir. Dés son départ des cachots; il fit signe à deux mangemorts d'aller rendre une petit visite de couroisie à ses invités et d'un coup de baguette magique, effaça toute trace de confort. Il se dirigea d'un pas majestueux à ses appartements. Sa princesse se butina contre sa puissante poirtine et il en éprouva une fierté sans demi-mesure._

_Bientôt..._

**_Un ans plus tard._**

_Il se dirigea dans les cachots pour voir un Ethan plus qu'effondré. Cela fait un an, jour pour jour qu'il lui avait enlevé et sa fille et sa femme. Ils n'avaient jamais su que sa visite serait la dernière et il avait attendu deux jours avant de comprendre qu'il ne sentirait plus jamais la présence de sa fille. Il avait hurler de désespoir, donnant une jolie sonate aux oreilles du seigneur. Mais son état de légume n'était pas seulement du au retrait de sa fille. Il avait aussi assisté à la fin de sa femme. D'abord en son, puis le soir, il avait eu droit aux images par une intrusion du Lord dans son esprit démoli._

_" Alors, comment se passe ton petit séjour ici?"_

_"..."_

_Tom éclata de rire devant le manque de réaction de sa némésis. Il avait réussis. Plus jamais il ne lui metterais des batons dans les roues. il avait enfin le monde sorcier dans les paumes de ses mains avec en prime une puissance héritière._

_"Je suis juste venu te dire que ta fille va très bien et qu'elle est très puissante. Mais j'en attendais pas moins de ta part..."_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'Ethan lui sauta à la gorge. Mais son séjour ici avait laissé quelques conséquences. Tom le repoussa comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire poussière. _

_"Je vois que tu n'es pas totalement brisé. Mm, je cois qu'une nouvelle petite scéance te feras du bien. Je te souhaite de bien t'amuser. A plus tard!"_

_Il remonta et au lieu d'aller à sa réunion, il préféra passer voir sa princesse. Il entra dans ses anciens appartements et ne tarda pas à recevoir un colis dans les bras. Sa princesse lui avait suaté sans peur dans les bras. C'était une grande réussite pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que son héritière ait peur de lui. Non, il voulait un amour à par entière, même s'il n'y croyait pas. Il regarda la mangemorte qui gardait sa princesse et celle-i s'inclina avant de sortir sans un bruit. Il sourit. Les Malfoys étaient vraiment ses meilleurs élèments._

_"Dis, Tonton. tu crois que je pourrais voir papa. Il dois être triste que Maman est allé rejoindre les anges." dit sa princesse de sa petite voix._

_"Tu n'es pas bien avec moi?" dit Tom en transformant son agacement en une pointe de tristesse_

_"Si et mais que je vais me marier avec toi quand je serais grande mais...papa me manque. Je veux seulement le voir." dit Tania avec une petite moue._

_Tom ria doucement quand elle lui dit qu'elle voulait l'épouser. C'était bien la première fois qu'une feme lui faisait une telle déclaration depuis son retour. Oh, il avait autant de femme qu'il voualit dans son lit mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il n' est plus aussi beau qu'avant. Mais bientôt..._

_"Bien, tu pourrais voir ton père de temps en temps/ Maintenant, raconte-moi ta journée, ma princesse."_

_"Eh bien, 'ai joué avec Cissa et Dray. Et puis..."_

**_2ans plus tard._**

_Tom était seul avec sa princesse dans la salle de réunion. Le jour fatidique était enfin arrivé. Il tremblait sous l'effet du plaisir. Il allait mettre un point final sur l'anéantissement de son ennemi. Il allait faire de sa fille son héritière! Pour cela, il lui voudrait deux cérémonies mais ce n'est pas grave puisque personne ne savait pour Ethan et sa fille. Aujourd'hui, il allait faire la première cérémonie. C'est à dire qu'il allait lui passer la moitiè de sa puissance. La deuxième cérémonie lui permettera de stabiliser ses pouvoirs et de les maintenir sous celler jusqu'au moment opportunt._

_"Tu as compris princesse, tu ne dois pas bouger même si cela fait mal."_

_"D'accord, Tonton." dit la fillette en s'asseyant dans le cercle tracé à la craie blanche._

_Dans ce cercle, avec une poudre noire, Tom avait tracé un pentacle et mit à chaqu'une des pointes, une bougie de diffèrentes couleurs, rouges, bleue, brune, grisâtre. Il prit place sur la dernière pointe. Tout était prêt. Il sortit le parchemin vieilli où il avait transcris sa fomule et alluma les bougies d'un claquement de doigt._

_"Tonton, 'ai peur!"_

_"Moi aussi mais on est grand non? On va pas arrêter tout parce qu'on a peur, si?"_

_La fillette secoua la tête négativement, avant de se redresser, le regard déterminé. Tom lui sourit et débuta la cérémonie. La formule était constitué d'un langage indescriptible et lui donnait l'impression d'être à la limite de la transe. Soudain, il sentit une violente douleur au niveau de son coeur. Il serra les dents et continua à lire jusqu'au bout. Là, ils virent avec stupeur, une lumière noirâtre sortir de Tom. Elle passa à travers chaque lumière que produisaient les bougies. A chque fois, elle semblait grossir et prendre un reflet de la couleur de la bougie où elle passait. Puis elle se dirigea vers Tania qui eut un sursaut de recul. Mais elle se rappela ce que son Oncle lui avait dit. Alors elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la boule la pénétrer dans une douleur mélant déchirure et brûlure. Tom fut fier d'elle. Elle ne cria pas un instant._

_A la fin de la cérémonie, Tom se laissa tomber auprès de sa petite princesse et tous deux s'endormirent à même le sol. Seulement la nouvele magie qu'avait reçu Tania, leur fit venir une épaisse couverture et les recouvrit avec douceur._

_ 00000000000000_

_Tom fulminait quand il descendit dans les cachots. Ils avaient osé le trahir, lui, leur maître. S'ils n'étaient qu'espion, cela aurait encore pu passer. Mais non, ils avaient fait échappé son plus grand ennemi et en plus lui avait fait perdre sa princesse, et ce, avant la deuxième cérémonie. Les bâtards!! Il projetta la porte contre le mur, faisant sursauter tous les mangemorts présent dans la pièce._

_"Qu'on m'améne les deux misérable petites créatures qui ont cru pouvoir passer au-dessus de mon autorité!"_

_Deux hommes furent jeté devant, à ses pieds. Il s'agissait de Severus et de Draco . Il s'y attendait un peu pour Severus mais Draco. Jamais il n'avait était autant dessus par une de ses nouvelles recrus._

_"J'espére que Lucius ne compte pas revoir son cher fils vivant!" dit-il en regarda Draco dans les yeux. Celui-ci eut l'audace de lui sourire._

_"Je n'existe déjà plus pour lui depuis un long moment déjà!"_

_"Tu oses m'adresser la parole! Avada Kedavra!"_

_Mais un mangemort se jeta en travers du sort avant que celui-ci se touche le jeune Malfoy. Quand il tomba, sa capuche laissa voir le visage de Narcissa. Voldemort sentit sa colère s'apaisser pour laisser place à une envie de sang. Il regarda Draco qui pleurait pour sa mère avec un sourire cruel._

_"Je veux qu'ils payaient mais ne les tuez pas. Je m'en occuperait plus tard. Ah, débarassez-moi de cette idiote."_

_Cependant, il n'eut jamais l'ocassion d'achever les deux traîtres. Durant la nuit, ils disparurent, ne laissant derière eux que deux plumes blanches. De rage, il repris ses activités en force. Il rasa un village mixte._

* * *

"Bonjour, mon petit Ethan, cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas." 

"Va te faire foutre, fils de ..."

"Quel grossierté dans ta bouche. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer une telle crise. Il n'y a que cela qui puisse détruire tes barrières."

"..."

"Tu ne réponds pas? Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as vu un membre de la famille de ta femme. Quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour elle. Ou alors, tu as trouvé le cadavre de ce cher Blaise"

"Désolé pour toi, mais Blaise est en vie et à Poudlard. Connard!"

"D'accord, si tu le prends comme cela. Je me vois obligé de t'apprendre la politesse. tes parents ont vraiment baclé ton éducation."

"C'est toi qui les a tué Salaud!" cria Ethan

"Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Tu veux revoir leur mort...J'ai retrouvé quelques détails depuis la dernière fois."

_Dans une maison tranquille,la porte d'entrée vola en éclat, provoquant le cri de la femme et les pleurs de l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Elle regarda l'homme qui s'avança dans leur salon._

_"Donnez-moi l'enfant et je vous laisserez tranquille." dit l'homme en tendant la main vers la jeune femme._

_Un autre homme s'interposa entre le visiteur et la femme. Il brandit une baguette et menaça le visiteur du regard._

_"Jamais! Pars avec Ethan. Je le retiens!"_

_"Mais..." dit la femme_

_"Pars!!"_

_Elle obéis et monta les escaliers en pleurant. Le visiteur soupira. Cela ne servait à rien et ils le savaient tous les trois. Pourquoi s'acharner quand le combat est sans issus._

_"Vous auriez pu choisir une autre voie. Avada Kedavra!"_

_L'homme devant les escaliers regarda le rayon vert venir vers lui, sans pouvoir faire un geste. Il tomba à la renverse, les yeux ouverts, mort. Le visiteur soupira avant d'enjamber le cadavre et de monter l'escalier..._

"SSSSSSSSSSSTOP!!!!!" cria Ethan

"Es-tu pas content de les revoir? Ou alors, préfére-tu ce souvenir là?"

_Deux hommes entouraient une table dans un sinistre cachot. Dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même, un homme se balançait en se tenant fermement les oreilles. Puis les deux hommes s'écartèrent de la table et on pu y voir une jeune femme, couché et attaché à la table. Elle avait ses vêtement tout déchirés et la peau ensanglantée. Elle gémissait de douleur._

"Non, non arrête! Je ne veux plus, je ne veux plus" dit Ethan en pleurant.

"Voyons Ethan, un peu de tenue. Je voulais seulement te rappeler que tu es à moi et que jamais tu ne pourras t'échapper. Tu m'entends jamais! Je te détruirais à petit feu!" dit Tom avant de partir

* * *

"Bonjour ma princesse. Comment s'est passé ton retour?" 

"Très bien mais papa est bizarre maintenant. On dirais qu'il a peur de moi. Je ne comprends pas."

"Je ne sais pas si...Non, je ne crois pas que cela soit bien! Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire."

"Quoi? Quoi? Allez dis moi Tonton, je veux savoir. Je suis une grande fille. j'ai le droit de savoir!"

"Non, c'est trop horrible! Je ne voudrais pas te choquer et j'ai peur de perdre ton amour."

"Tu ne le predras pas, je te le promets. Allez, dis le moi."

"Non, je vais plutôt te le montrer mais je te préviens cela pourras te choquer."

_Tom revenais avec Tania qui dormait dans les bras. Mais quand il arriva devant l'appartement où logeait Ethan et sa feme quand ils venaient chez lui, il stoppa brusquement. Il y avait des bruits bizarres qui venaient de la pièce. Des cris de douleurs d'une femme. Tom resta à l'extèrieur, ne voulant pas que les cris reivelle sa princesse et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe sur une scéne traumatisante pour elle. Peu après, un homme sortit, les vêtements tachés de sang. Il s'agissait d'Ethan._

_"C'est fini, elle n'est plus"_

"Quoi? C'est pas possible, pas papa. il n'aurais jamais pu faire ça à maman. Il l'adore! Tu te trompes!"

"J'aimerais bien. Je suis désolé, ma puce mais je crois que tu devais le savoir. Je suis désolé!"

"Pas papa, non pas papa."

"Tu devrais dormir, ma puce. Mais sache qu'un jour prochaint, je reviendrais te chercher et que je vengerais ta mère que j'aimais comme ma soeur."

"C'est pour cela qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup. C'est parce que tu sais la vérité." dit Tania entre les hoquets de ses larmes.

"Oui, mais dors princesse, cela ira mieux demain."

* * *

"Hahaha. Je suis génial" dit Tom sans se soucier des deux mangemorts qui étaient agenouillés devant lui. 

"Pouvons nous savoir, maître?" demanda la femme.

Ils enlevèrent leur capuche et Tom reconnut Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson, ses deux meilleurs tueurs, même s'il se méfiait de héo. Il avait une trop belle gueule pour réellement aimer ce métier. Il paraissait trop angélique. C'est pourquoi il concentra son esprit sur celui de Théo. Entrer fut trop facile mais il ne soucia pas. Il est normal qu'il entre aussi facilement dans l'esprit de ses hommes. Il n'aimait pas les secrets et ils le savaient.

"J'ai réussi à convaincre Tania que c'est son père qui a tué cette chère Ginny. Elle va le haïr et donc le détruire à petit feu. Vous savez comme cette petite princesse est cher au coeur de notre bon survivant..."

Les deux mangemorts ricanèrent en concert avec leur maître. Enfin, il allait anéantir ce petit insecte. Et cette fois-ci, il ne ferait pas la même erreur. Il attendrait qu'il soit très affaiblit grâce à Tania avant d'attaquer. Mais il n'aurait pas de pitié. Il le tuerait sur le champs de bataille avant de reprendre Tania avec lui pour terminer la cérémonie et en faire sa parfaite héritière. Il était génial.

* * *

Un homme dans l'ombre se retenait de vomir. Cet homme n'en avait plus que l'aspect. C'était un monstre. Il avait fut la dechéance du survivant au fils des ans...Une raie horreur. Mais il n'avait rien dit, pensant que bientôt on viendrait le sauver. Trois de ses compagnons avaient eu plus de cran que lui et grâce à eux, le survivant était dehors avec sa fille. Mais le lord continuait à s'acharner contre lui. Il avait un acte le plus horrible selon lui. Il avait réussi à monter la fille contre le père. Il connaissait l'horreur que cette déchirure pouvait provoquer pour avoir fait la même chose avec son père. Celui-ci s'était suicidé devant lui, d'une balle dans la tête. il n'aimait pas tellement le survivant mais il décida de changer de camps pour éviter à la fillette la même erreur que lui. Elle ne le méritait. Oui, il allait devenir espion. Il est enfin l'heure de prendre son courage à deux mains. 

Bientôt...

* * *

Désolé si j'ai choquée quelques personnes mais ce chapitre est très important pour la suite. Elle raconte déjà une bonne part du passé d'Ethan dans les cachots de Tom mais aussi l'état d'esprit de Tania envers son père pour les prochains chapitres. Mais explique aussi le comportement d'Ethan envers le reste du monde. Il va être beaucoup plus renfermé et distant envers ses amis.

Sinon, une petite question. Quel est le mangemort qui a décidé de tourner sa veste?

Et qui va-t-il rencontrer dans la nébuleuse blanche? (pour cela choix multiple. En fait j'en ai aucune idée donc, je prendrais le personnage avec le plus suffrage.)

1.Isabelle, la démone (qui va voir en lui, un amant potentiel (ou voulez-vous qu'elle reste avec Raphaël?))

2.Blaise dans la bibliothéque (cela fait cluedo, je trouve)

3.Armand qui rends visite à son amant et va essayer d'abord de le bouffer?


	6. Ly

Chapitre 5

_Ly était assisse dans un fauteuil et attendait son client. Il n'allait pas tarder. Elle était vêtue d'une robe en mousseline blanche et avait détaché ses longs cheveux châtains, ce qui la rendait encore plus fragile. Elle replia les genoux et prit une moue triste. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et un homme entra. Il avait une carrure très impressionnante mais l'aura qu'il dégageait était douce. Ly sourit intérieurement, elle n'allait avoir aucun mal avec celui-là._

_« Bonjour, on m'a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un en danger de mort ici ? » dit l'homme en se rapprochant de celle qu'il avait prit pour une enfant._

_Ly se leva et son attitude changea du tout au tout. Elle avança tel un serpent et le prit par la main. L'homme, totalement déconnecté, se laissa faire. Elle le fit tomber sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui._

_« Oui, il y a quelqu'un en danger » dit-elle en sortant lentement la lame qu'elle cachait derrière son dos. « Et c'est toi ! » hurla-t-elle en abattant d'un coup sec le couteau vers la tête de l'homme._

_Celui-ci tourna la tête sur le côté, évitant ainsi la lame de peu. Ly fut déstabilisé par son comportement. Il ne s'agitait pas et avait même fermé les yeux. Ce qui est peu commun pour un homme qui vient d'essuyer une tentative de meurtre. Soudain, elle aperçut une lueur rouge sur sa droite. Par pur réflexe, elle se coucha et évita ainsi un rayon qui lui parut très chaud. Comprenant que la menace venait de l'homme, elle se mit hors de portée. Celui-ci se leva très rapidement et la regarda. Ne comprenant rien à cette personne, Ly se rejeta sur lui en brandissant le couteau. Il l'évita en parant avec un coussin. A nouveau, Ly se recula. Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de fuir ou de hurler au meurtre. Ils étaient pourtant dans un immeuble très fréquenté. Elle lui balança le coussin au visage et un nuage de plume blanche s'en échappa._

_Elle profita de l'inattention de sa proie pour essayer de le blesser. Mais, il lui agrippa le bras qui tenait le couteau. Ly écarquilla les yeux mais n'arrêta pas le combat pour autant. Elle lui balança son pied à la figure. L'homme tomba sur le côté, libérant ainsi la jeune femme qui reprit son souffle. Soudain, il fit un geste de la main qui n'eut aucune signification pour la jeune femme. Mais peu après, elle se sentit partir dans les vapes. Elle tomba…_

_Elle se réveilla dans une pièce plongée dans le noir mais cela ne la gêna pas plus que cela. Elle y avait été habituée depuis qu'elle avait 5 ans. Son père, de par son métier et pour l'honneur de la famille (n'ayant pas de garçon), l'avait entraîné à toutes les possibilités dés son plus jeune âge. Elle devait être sans reproche car elle tombait dans un milieu difficile et surtout un milieu d'homme. Mais elle avait réussi à rendre son père fier d'elle avant qu'il ne meurt… de ses propres mains._

_Elle sortit méchamment la langue. Elle avait échouée. Depuis plus de 20 ans de réussite, elle avait échoué. Et capturée…Jamais le conseil lui pardonnerait cette faute. Elle pouvait dire adieu à son salaire… et à sa vie. Alexandre ne la raterait pas. Elle devait sortir de là et achever coûte que coûte sa mission._

_Elle se leva et découvrit qu'elle était attachée à la cheville. Elle tâtonna pour découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple petit cadenas. Elle sourit et sortit de son soutien-gorge, son matériel de crochetage. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se libérer de ses chaînes. Elle fit jouer sa cheville, engourdie et alla jusqu'au mur, les mains devant elle. Ses pas étaient légers et marchait sur une ligne droite, comme sur une poutre. Après tout, elle était dans un lieu inconnu, dans le noir. On ne pouvait savoir quels étaient les obstacles dressés devant elle. Elle ne tarda pas à atteindre la porte. Là encore, la serrure fut facile à déjoué. La porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir lumineux. Elle sourit un peu plus, elle avait de la chance dans son malheur. Elle allait pourvoir se camoufler facilement. Bon, maintenant, trouvons cette proie._

_Elle marchait tranquillement dans le couloir quand elle entendit des pas. Ceux-ci venaient vers elle. Il n'y avait aucun renforcement dans le mur où elle puise se cacher facilement, à part une porte. En jurant, elle sortit son poignard et entra très silencieusement. Mais cette fois-ci, la chance ne fut pas de son côté._

_« Je vous avez dit de mettre un sort d'alerte sur elle. » soupira sa proie._

_Elle le regarda avec une lueur cruelle dans les yeux. Elle aurait voulu l'attaquer sur le champ mais elle était cernée. Surtout qu'elle avait vu dans les auras, au moins deux personnes avide de sang et même légèrement en manque. Il s'agissait d'un très bel homme mais habillé comme au début du 19eme siècle et d'une femme très sexy, sans pour autant être vulgaire. Ly hésita. Soit elle tuait sa proie, si elle la tuait, et était morte. Soit elle ne faisait rien et elle était morte. Vraiment elle ne savait pas quoi choisir. Elle respira profondément et les regarda tous à nouveau. C'est alors qu'une troisième possibilité s'ouvrit à elle. La fuite ! Elle pouvait toujours prendre l'un d'eux en otage, comme cet homme avec les cheveux blanc et s'enfuir…Non, elle ne pouvait pas. C'était contraire aux règles et puis elle n'était pas du genre à fuir devant un danger même s'il est beaucoup plus gros qu'elle. Elle pensait se jeter sur sa proie quand la jeune femme mit la parole._

_« Je l'aime bien, cette petite. Elle a des pensées intéressantes ! »_

_« Mouais, sauf quand elle pense à toucher à MON Merryck ! » répliqua l'homme du 19eme siècle_

_« Armand, je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul ! » lui rétorqua le dénommé Merryck_

_Ly en profita pour sortir de la pièce et de trouver une autre cachette. Elle attendrait la nuit pour terminer sa mission. Elle monta à l'étage et chercha une pièce vide où se cacher en attendant. Elle entra dans une chambre de grande taille. Le lit à deux places prenait la majorité de la place. A côté de la porte, il y avait une grosse penderie en ébène et une autre porte qui donnait, elle aussi, sur le couloir. Curieuse de nature, elle l'ouvrit pour la refermer aussitôt. Jamais elle n'avait vu une pièce aussi glauque. Qui pouvait garder des yeux dans des bocaux et puis l'odeur…écoeurant. Au bord de la nausée, elle décida de trouver refuge sur le balcon. Elle s'y assit en tailleur et fit le vide dans son esprit. Apparemment, ces cinglés pouvaient lire dans les pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer pour une telle connerie…_

_Ly regardait le soleil se coucher. Elle avait sur le visage, un sourire remplit de joie. Elle s'était mariée aujourd'hui avec l'être plus bizarre mais aussi le plus fantastique qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle ne regrettait vraiment pas de ne pas l'avoir tué._

_« A quoi penses-tu ? »_

_« A nous ! » répondit-elle en se détachant de son époux._

_Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de rentrer dans LEUR chambre. Elle se coucha sur le lit, nue. Daniel arriva peu après, nu lui aussi._

_« Je ne te savais pas exhibitionniste ! » dit-elle avec un petit rire de gorge_

_« Mais tu ne connais pas mon côté sombre. »_

_« Montre le moi ! »_

_Daniel s'allongea à ses côtés et doucement lui caressa ses épaules, embrassa son cou. Daniel sentait les mains de Ly sur lui, il voulait que ce moment dure une éternité. Il caressa ses jambes alors qu'elle le regardait. Puis il remonta à ses lèvres. Elle le caressa plus intensément. Daniel ne pensait plus, il sentait son corps se recouvrir d'une fine couche de sueur et son cœur accélérer, il avait besoin de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Il descendit sa main vers le bas ventre de Ly et le caressa, il la vit fermer les yeux._

_Daniel n'en pouvait plus des caresses de sa belle, il intensifia les siennes et Ly commença à se cambrer sous lui en écartant doucement les jambes. Son sexe était très dur et ses doigts humides. Il prit alors les jambes de Ly et les écarta plus largement avec douceur. Elle le regarda intensément. Il entra avec une douceur affolante. Ly retient son souffle, se laissant aller au plaisir que cette entrée provoqua en elle. C'était une sensation extrêmement agréable. ._

_« Ca va ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce_

_« Très bien », répondit-elle dans un chuchotement, « Viens. »_

_Daniel s'exécuta, il balança ses hanches d'avant en arrière et sentit le plaisir monter en lui. Il regardait Ly dans les yeux, près à déceler le moindre signe de douleur et continua son va et viens doucement. Ly respirait très fort et Daniel ressentait un plaisir intense. Progressivement, il augmenta le rythme du mouvement de ses hanches et sentit son esprit s'évader. Jamais il n'avait ressentit tant de plaisir. Il sentit des frissons remonter son dos et accéléra encore le mouvement. Profitant de chaque seconde, il releva la tête et sentit son corps tout entier se raidir. _

_Une seconde plus tard, il ressentit une sorte d'explosion de plaisir dans son ventre, il se sentait en paix, et ne pensait plus à rien, il se rallongea sur le corps de Ly, cessant tout mouvement. Il mit quelques instants à se remettre de cette sensation de perfection et regarda L dans les yeux. Il était essoufflé et transpirait à grosses goûtes. Ly le regardait, elle aussi épuisée et couverte de sueur. Elle lui souriait. Tout deux se regardèrent un instant les yeux brillants, heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment si intense. Ly caressa les lèvres de Daniel et lui sourit. Il passa une main encore tremblante dans les cheveux doux de la jeune femme et lui rendit son sourire avant de s'affaler à ses côtés et de s'endormir_

* * *

Ly marchait dans le château sans réellement se préoccuper des élèves qui la dévisageaient. Ils se demandaient tous qu'est-ce que cette étrangère venait faire ici. Surtout que la rumeur disait qu'elle était moldu…hors les moldus ne peuvent pénétrer au sein de Poudlard et les rumeurs ne mentent jamais.

« Ha, Ly, je te cherchais justement. Je voudrais que tu viennes à mon cours, si cela t'es possible. »

Cela aussi, c'était un sujet de discutions dans tout Poudlard. Comment le professeur de DCFM pouvait si facilement reconnaître une personne d'une autre alors qu'il était aveugle. Dieu qu'être un élève à Poudlard était fatiguant et pas uniquement pour les cours. Tous ses mystères à résoudre. Un vrai casse tête.

« Je veux bien, mais tu sais que je n'ai pas de pouvoir ! » lui dit Ly en le prenant par le bras.

« Je veux leur montrer un combat à mains nues afin qu'ils se rendent compte que la magie, c'est bien mais qu'il faut aussi savoir se débrouiller sans. »

« Alors je suis partante, mais un vrai combat où tous les coups sont permis ! »

« Il va sans dire ! »

Ils entrèrent dans une salle dénuée de son meubler habituel. Les élèves, de sixième année selon Ly, attendaient contre le mur du fond. Ils discutaient allégrement sans se soucier de l'entrée de leur professeur. Ly trouva cela révoltant et serra le bras d'Ethan qui lui fit un sourire sadique. Il fit un geste de la main et, soudain, tous les élèves furent trempés de la tête au pied. Ce fut à leur tour d'être scandalisé par le comportement de leur professeur.

« Que ceux qui savent lancer un sort de séchage correct le lance sur les autres. Nous commençons tout de suite. »

« Que fait cette femme ici ? » dit méchamment un garçon au visage anguleux.

« Je suis là pour vous enseigner les combats rapprochés. »

« Pour quoi faire ? Cela ne sert à rien, on a nos baguettes ! » lui rétorqua le même garçon.

« Accio baguette »

Une vingtaine de baguettes s'envolèrent pour venir se loger au pied d'Ethan. Celui-ci regarda les élèves sans vraiment les voir et leur fit un sourire en coin.

« Et maintenant, si je vous attaque, vous faites quoi ? » dit-il d'une voix polaire

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient.

« Bon, je disais. Ly et moi allons vous montrer un combat et les prochains cours elle vous enseignera et vous entrainera l'art du combat à mains nues. Venez récupérer votre baguette. »

Ethan et Ly se mirent face à face et attendirent. Ly savait qu'Ethan n'attaquerait jamais le premier. C'est un truc qu'elle lui avait enseigné. Attendre que l'adversaire frappe ou bouge pour trouver où il se situe. Elle alla donc contre son instinct et attaqua. Etant proche de lui, elle lui fit un coup de pied rotatif qu'Ethan évita de justesse en faisant une pirouette arrière. Ly ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre. Elle lui sauta dessus en vue de le bourrer de coups de poings. Mais Ethan lui prit le premier coup de poing avant qu'il n'atteigne une partie de son cours et fit passer par-dessus son épaule Ly, qui se remit sur ses pieds quelques mètres plus loin.

« Je vois que tu n'as rien oublié de mon enseignement. Même si je te trouve un peu lent. »

« Alors augmente ta vitesse. Ou alors aurais-tu pitié d'un pauvre handicapé ? »

« Pitié ? C'est quoi ce mot, je ne connais pas ! » Dit-elle en sortant une lame. Les élèves qui regardaient étouffèrent une exclamation horrifiée. Ly souffla, boudeuse.

« C'est pas juste, avec eux, je ne peux pas te surprendre ! »

« Si tu veux, on en refera un en privé. » dit Ethan comme s'il parlait à sa fille

Ly battit des mains joyeusement. Les élèves se regardèrent, pensant être victimes d'une hallucination collective…mais non, les deux attaquants avaient l'air de deux gamins en train de s'amuser. Ils sont fous ! Ly ne perdit plus un instant, elle se précipita sur Ethan, la lame devant elle. Comme devant un taureau, l'aveugle lui échappa facilement. Ly tapa du pied, vexée d'avoir été si facilement déjoué. Elle refit la même chose mais quand elle dépassa l'homme, elle le tapa assez durement dans le dos. Désesquilibré, Ethan avança en trébuchant. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser que Ly lui lança le couteau. Celui-ci se planta dans son épaule. Juste au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Il arracha la lame et se tourna vers ses élèves pour les congédier.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporté dans le feu de l'action. » dit Ly, comprenant bien que si Ethan n'avait pas cherché à éviter le couteau, c'était à cause des élèves qu'il y avait derrière.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Rien qu'une petite égratignure. »

« Tu crois que cela va me convaincre de ne pas t'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. »

Elle le prit par le bras blessé et l'emmena de force à l'infirmerie. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Tania qui, au lieu de venir voir son père, s'enfuit en courant dans le chemin inverse. Ly ne dit rien mais se promit d'aller à la chercher de la jeune fille et d'avoir une discutions avec elle.

« C'était Tania, n'est-ce pas. Elle me fuit depuis le retour de Blaise…Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. » Dit Ethan tristement

Ly le laissa à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et partit à la recherche de Tania. Elle alla directement dans le parc. Elle connaissait bien la jeune fille. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, elle cherchait un endroit calme pour éviter de craquer. Elle l'avait fait une ou deux fois au manoir et avait détruit à chaque fois, une aile.

Elle avait raison. Elle était en train de discuter avec une jeune fille plus âgée et à la chevelure noire comme Tania. Ne voulant pas les déranger et sentant que jamais Tania ne lui parlerait aussi librement qu'à la jeune fille, elle alla se cacher derrière un buisson assez proche pour entendre la conversation, sans se faire voir.

« Alors, comme cela, c'est le petit Giovanny qui te fais craquer ? Mais vas lui dire » dit l'inconnu

« NOOn, je ne lui dirais pas ! »

« Aah, la timidité quand tu nous tiens ! Sinon qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici. Généralement, tu ne viens que quand tu vas mal. »

« J'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a fait mal et que je n'aurais pas du voir…Sur papa ! » dit Tania doucement

« Je vois. Mais tu as vu cela quand ? »

« Dans ma tête. Tu promets de ne pas le répéter à quelqu'un. J'ai un lien avec Tom, c'est mon Tonton. Il m'a montré la mort de ma maman… »

Ly comprit que Voldemort avec accès à l'esprit de Tania et qu'il lui avait sûrement montré un mensonge dans le bout de détruire un peu plus son père. Elle sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha des deux jeunes filles. Aussitôt Tania cessa de parler. Elle regarda Ly et soupira. Il était marqué sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle avait tout entendu et qu'elle n'était pas très contente de l'attitude de Tania.

« Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais que Tania me suive. Son père est à l'infirmerie et demande à la voir. »

« Vas-y, je te retrouverais plus tard ! » dit la jeune fille en se levant et en retournant au château.

« Elle est sympa. Qui est-elle ? »

Tania se leva lentement et lui répondit sans pour autant la regarder. Elle lui dit qu'il s'agissait d'une amie qu'elle s'était faite à Serpentard avec Eloise. Comme il n'y avait plus de place dans les chambres, elles avaient été mises ensembles. Ly acquiesça et ensemble, elles retournèrent au château.

« Tu aurais du nous dire pour Tom. Ce n'est pas bien. Il n'a pas le droit de venir dans tes pensées. »

« Mais…Comment je pourrais lui parler ou sinon ? Papa ne veut pas qu'il me rende visite ! »

« C'est normal. Tom est un sorcier qui prône des idées contre les gens comme Giovanny et pour affirmer sa doctrine, il n'hésite pas à tuer des gens. »'

« C'est faux ! » hurla Tania

« C'est vrai ! Tu demanderas à Blaise pourquoi il est dans un lit d'hôpital maintenant. Tu demanderas à Severus et à Draco pourquoi ils boitent. Tu demanderas à ton père pourquoi il est aveugle… »

« Je ne lui demanderais rien du tout. Je ne veux plus jamais lui parler ! Il a tué maman ! »

« Mensonge ! Tom a cette facilité de modifier des faits. Si tu veux la vérité, tu demanderas à ton père de te passer sa pensine. Ce sont ses souvenirs. Ceux-là, on ne peut les modifier. Mais pour cela, il te faudra être convaincante et il te faudra lui présenter tes excuses. Tu ne te rends pas compte comme tu lui as fait du mal. »

« Désolée »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire tes excuses mais à ton père. Va ! » Dit Ly en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Peu de temps après, Daniel en sortit laissant à Tania et à Ethan le loisir de discuter seul à seul. Le médecin lui sourit gentiment et l'enlaça.

« Cela ne te dit pas d'avoir des enfants. » dit soudainement Ly

Daniel se recula et la regarda surprit.

« Tu veux des enfants mais je pensais que tu voulais ta liberté et que pour toi, les enfants étaient des chaînes ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai envie d'une fille ou d'un garçon à moi…Je crois qu'une telle chaîne ne me dérangerait pas…Et puis la conception est plutôt agréable. »

« Bien, si madame veut un enfant. Allons faire un enfant à madame. » Dit Daniel en embarquant la jeune femme sur son épaule. Ly ria. Dieu qu'elle pouvait l'aimer, cette drôle de famille.


	7. Armand

**Chapitre 6**

_Armand se baladait dans les rues de Cambridge. En fait, il flânait surtout, un peu comme un touriste. Il adorait le contraste entre l'architecture des bâtiments du 11ème siècle et ceux du 20ème siècle. Il aurait du chercher son repas…car il ne fallait pas oublier que malgré son attitude sans défense, il n'en était pas moins un vampire. Mais il n'en avait plus l'envie. Il en avait marre de toutes les misérables vies qu'il avait prises. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin mais il n'avait plus envie de tuer encore et encore. Il ricana en se disant qu'il allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien…Lui, l'immortel, il allait mourir. Quoi de plus pathétique ! Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes de sang se mirent à couler sur sa peau blafarde. Il leva la tête et regarda les étoiles tout en continuant à avancer. Elles étaient si belles…pures, pas comme lui. Marius lui avait dit que son état était normal et il aurait du, selon lui, s'enterrer pour revenir plus tard dans la société mais Armand ne le voulait pas. Il aimait pouvoir regarder le monde même si ce n'est que pendant la nuit. Il soupira. Sa situation était vraiment compliquée._

_« Attention ! » cria quelqu'un_

_Armand n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il tomba dans le fleuve qu'il longeait déjà depuis un moment. Heureusement pour lui, le fleuve n'était pas très profond et il savait bien nager. Il regagna la rive et vit alors l'homme qui l'avait prévenu…en retard…_

_« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il_

_Armand ne répondit pas. Il était perdu dans la contemplation de cet étranger. C'était l'homme le plus beau et le plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'homme avait de longs cheveux blancs et une peau très pâle. S'il n'avait pas l'odeur caractéristique d'un humain, Armand l'aurait pris pour un vampire. L'inconnu lui tendit une main pour le hisser sur la rive. Armand aurait pu le faire tout seul mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'inconnu. _

_« Vous êtes quand même une drôle de personne pour ne pas regarder où vous allez alors qu'il y a un fleuve tout prêt…A moins que vous n'ayez eut subitement l'envie de prendre un bain. » dit l'inconnu avec un léger rire dans la voix._

_Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Armand éclata de rire. L'inconnu lui fit un magnifique sourire._

_« Enfin, j'entends le son de votre voix. Allez, venez, on va vous trouvez de quoi vous sécher ! »_

_Armand se leva et suivit docilement le jeune homme. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Il était svelte et avec ses cheveux, on aurait dit une femme, s'il n'avait pas eut ses épaules carrées. Armand se rapprocha un peu et respira profondément. L'inconnu était bien un humain mais pas un humain ordinaire…Un sorcier vraisemblablement. Il y avait une autre odeur, celle de la mélancolie de la tristesse. Armand s'étonna. Comment un homme aussi mignon pouvait-il être triste ? C'est limite s'il ne sentait pas une envie de mourir…Il ne comprenait pas._

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi triste ? » demanda le vampire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._

_L'inconnu s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre sa marche et de rentrer dans une petite maison. Il vit installer Armand dans son salon et s'en alla. Le salon était pauvrement décoré mais il était chaleureux. Il y avait des livres un peu partout et sur tous les thèmes. L'inconnu revient très vite avec une serviette qu'il tendit au vampire._

_« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas. » ce n'était pas une question mais Armand hocha la tête. « Je ne suis pas très aimé dans le coin…à cause de mes cheveux blancs et de mes yeux violets. Selon d'anciennes croyances, je porterais malheur à ceux qui me côtoya »_

_« C'est n'importe quoi…je n'ai jamais vu d'être aussi beau ! » dit vivement Armand_

_Son interlocuteur rougit fortement et se détourna de son invité. Il alla dans une autre pièce et revient très vite avec du thé et quelques biscuits._

_« Merci…au fait, je m'appelle Merryck. »_

_« Armand, merci pour le thé…et le serviette. »_

_« Ce n'est rien, pour une fois qu'une personne n'a pas peur de moi » dit-il avec le sourire._

_Cependant, il eut un geste malheur en voulant prendre une tasse de thé pour lui et le plateau se retrouva au sol. Merryck soupira avant de se baisser pour ramasser. Armand eut ainsi l'agréable vision d'un magnifique mortel à genoux. Mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Merryck s'entailla le doigt et l'odeur de son sang rendu fou Armand. Il essaya de se contenir mais quand Merryck lécha la goutte de sang, cela fut trop pour le vampire. Il sauta sur le jeune homme et le mordit dans le cou. Il suça son sang avec avidité, inconscient aux gémissements de Merryck qui se laissa faire. Soudain, Armand reprit ses esprits et s'arracha à Merryck qui tomba sur le sol, le souffle court, les yeux fermés. Paniqué et dégoûté de lui, Armand partit sans demander son reste._

_Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de revenir voir le jeune homme sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Il le vit souvent aller à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il vit aussi les persécutions qu'il subissait chaque jour. L'envie de le rejoindre se faisait de plus en plus forte. Mais il résista, il ne voulait plus le blesser et puis…Il devait avoir peur de lui._

_« Armand…où es-tu ? » murmura un soir Merryck, un an après leur rencontre._

_Cela choqua tellement le vampire qu'il tomba de l'arbre où il se cachait pour atterrir dans le fleuve où tout avait commencé. D'abord surprit, Merryck ne tarda pas à éclater de rire. Armand grommela et quand Merryck lui tendit une main, il le tira dans l'eau. Il l'enlaça avec force et lui demanda pardon pour la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas voulu que cela arrive._

_« Je m'en fous que tu sois un vampire. Je n'arrive pas à me passer de ta présence même si elle n'est que nocturne, je m'en fiche ! »_

_« Aimerais-tu devenir mon calice ? » demanda soudainement Armand. Il ne voulait pas quitter le jeune homme et il ne voulait pas qu'un autre vampire y touche. Il en avait sentit quelque uns lui tourner autour. Merryck l'embrassa doucement._

_« Allons chez moi ! J'ai envie de toi. »_

_Cela, il n'aurait pas du le dire. Armand, très excité par la proposition, employa ses pouvoirs vampiriques pour atterrir directement dans la chambre, nus. Merryck gloussa._

_« Seriez-vous pressé, monsieur le vampire ? »_

_« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien, je le suis ! »_

_Il attrapa un téton de Merryck et le lécha avec douceur, l'emprisonnant entre ses lèvres, pour ensuite le mordre. Merryck haleta sous la douleur mais elle fut vite remplacée par une excitation quand Armand commença à sucer son sang. Ses jambes s'ouvrirent impudiquement pour l'inviter à s'installer entre elles. Merryck brûlait d'excitation et d'anticipation, il crevait d'envie qu'il le prenne… Chaque endroit où sa peau touchait celle du vampire lui donnait l'impression que ça brûlait d'un feu hypnotisant, douloureux mais en même temps si jouissif. Merryck faisait courir ses doigts sur le dos du vampire attendant que celui-ci daigne descendre faire quelque chose._

_Armand continuait à embrasser le torse de son bel inconnu partout où il était possible, il le léchait tout en l'agrippant avec possessivité, il se retenait de ne pas le mordre tellement Merryck le rendait fou… Il ne voulait pas le blesser mais s'il se laissait aller, il voudrait s'y perdre comme les fois précédentes sans retenues. Mais là, il voulait être vraiment prévenant avec lui, son âme et ce corps si excitant._

_Il se glissa entre les jambes de son amant, embrassant et léchant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il s'attaqua ensuite gentiment à ses testicules qu'il prit entre ses doigts tout en les léchant. Merryck se cambrait, se prenant les doigts dans ses propres cheveux… C'était en même temps si bon et si horrible… L'attente douloureuse du plaisir, il sentait le feu brûler dans son ventre._

_"Armand… Je t'en prie" supplia-t-il les yeux clos, le souffle erratique._

_Le vampire regardait le petit sorcier avec délectation… Seule sa vision était suffisante à lui procurer un immense plaisir. Très doucement, il fit glisser sa langue autour du bout de la verge de son amant. Merryck gémit, il rejeta sa nuque en arrière en haletant._

_"Oh…Armand, s'il te plaît…"_

_"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il tout à fait innocemment._

_C'était horrible, ça lui vrillait les reins… Le désir, l'attente, l'envie._

_"Suce-moi !" s'écria-t-il, en rouvrant ses yeux._

_Le vampire remarqua que ses prunelles améthyste étaient complètement assombries par le désir. Il sourit et fit glisser le bout de sa langue tout le long du membre turgescent de son amant. Il prit un malin plaisir à effleurer malencontreusement de ses dents le sensible membre. Merryck grogna, et Armand s'excusa avec un grand sourire faux. Le sorcier lui jeta un regard meurtrier, puis il se radoucit :_

_"Armand…" lui dit-il d'une voix suppliante._

_"Oui ?" demanda-t-il avec douceur._

_Il s'avança à la hauteur de la tête de Merryck, laissant sa main caresser la virilité de son amant._

_"Suce-moi…" haleta-t-il_

_"C'est ce que j'allais faire…" assura-t-il, il embrassa le sorcier passionnément et redescendit au niveau de l'objet de ses désirs._

_Sans plus de préliminaires, il prit enfin le membre en bouche et le suça divinement bien sous les yeux pleins d'étoiles de Merryck. Celui-ci était tellement à bout qu'il ne tarda pas à venir dans la bouche de son amant, qui sans prévention avala le tout. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas à lui d'avaler la semence de son amant, enfin surtout parce que son amant était Merryck. Armand revint vers Merryck et embrassa le coin de sa bouche doucement, le sorcier ouvrit les yeux encore lourds de plaisir, mais à la vue de son amant nu et encore prêt à l'attaque il ne tarda pas à être excité de nouveau. Il se glissa sous son amant, afin qu'il le prenne sur-le-champ. Mais Armand voulait que les choses soient faîtes en douceur… Il fit d'abord apparaître un tube de lubrifiant et dévissa le capuchon avec lenteur, il en mit sur ses mains et commença à rentrer un doigt très facilement dans son entrée. Merryck voulait beaucoup plus, un doigt paraissait si minuscule. _

_Sentant son amant sous l'influence du plaisir et prêt à le recevoir, le vampire se glissa entre ses cuisses et suréleva ses jambes. Il passa discrètement du lubrifiant sur son sexe dressé douloureusement et entra tout en douceur en Merryck. Celui-ci gémit de bien et de mal, accueillant avec plaisir cette nouvelle venue en lui. Il passa une main sur le torse d'Armand et glissa sur son dos pour le rapprocher de lui. Le vampire se pencha plus et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Il commença à bouger doucement, Merryck gémissait presque silencieusement… La sensation était si belle, si euphorisante. Le sorcier avait fermé les yeux, il se perdait dans le plaisir extatique._

_Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se perdre dans un plaisir sans nom. Armand se détacha de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Merryck marmonna un « pas comme la dernière fois » et attira son amant près de lui. Ils s'endormirent, Merryck avec ses mains sur la taille d'Armand et sa tête contre son torse. Il était heureux. Depuis trop longtemps, ils étaient enfin heureux_

Armand sourit et se hâta à la réunion. Merryck devait vraiment lui manquer pour qu'il repense à leur première rencontre…Il s'était bien humilié devant son amour. Il entra dans la salle de classe d'Ethan. Les bancs avaient laissé place à une table ronde de petite taille. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas nombreux…enfin, assez pour faire des dégâts si quelqu'un venait à leur chercher des noises. Il y avait Blaise et Louna. Le mangemort était presque rétabli mais Armand savait qu'il n'allait pas rester à Poudlard. De un, parce que le sort jeté sur Louna n'est pas permanent et qu'il veut enfin profiter de sa présence et de deux parce que cela était trop dangereux pour lui…avec les enfants de mangemorts, il n'aurait pas été difficile de le capturer. On n'avait pas besoin de cela pour le moment. Le sujet de cette réunion était sur le moyen de remettre un espion au sein des Mangemorts et de Tania. D'ailleurs, Ethan, avec sa fille sur les genoux, était assis entre Daniel et Draco. Il y avait aussi Severus, Ly et Gabe.

« Bonjour à vous tous. Je crois que nous sommes au complet, non ? »

« Bien sûr, vu que tu es toujours le dernier ! Je ne comprends pas…Merryck n'est pourtant pas là ? » Dit Ly avec effronterie

« Dit que je ressemble à Isabelle, tant que tu y ais ! » râla le vampire en s'asseyant entre Blaise et Gabe

« N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de faire ? » s'étonna-t-elle

Armand lui tira la langue et la tablée rigola doucement. Il était habituel de les voir s'engueuler ainsi. Ethan eut un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Ces petites scènes lui avaient manqué pendant les deux mois qu'il avait passés ici. Il ne s'y sentait plus à sa place.

« Bon, si on commençait avant que ces deux-là ne reprenne leur petit combat ! » dit Gabe avec une lassitude feinte

Armand grogna pour la forme et la réunion débuta. On aborda d'abord la question sur Tania. Armand, étant un meilleur occlument que Severus, fit mit à contribution. Mais cela ne le gêna pas. Après tout, il s'agissait de la petite Tania…l'étrange fillette qui après le premier choc passé n'hésita jamais à se jeter dans ses bras…Elle se jette même dans les bras d'Isabelle…Ils ne sont pourtant pas des enfants de chœur et elle le savait mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner plus que cela. Il n'était pas étonnant, après qu'elle veuille garder un léger lien avec son Oncle comme elle l'appelle. Son père, contrairement à ce que tous pensèrent, fut d'accord à condition que si Voldemort cherche de nouveau le dénigrer aux yeux de sa fille, elle coupe la conversation nette ! Elle savait la vérité et si elle avait encore le moindre doute, elle pouvait venir lui en parler. Armand sourit…Le retour du passé d'Ethan l'avait changé…Il commençait à moins étouffer sa fille sous sa protection.

« Le deuxième point est plus problématique. On peut déjà éliminer les trois espions déjà présents… Il est hors de question que Daniel quitte l'école…à cause d'Ethan !

« Hey ! » râla celui-ci

« Pour moi, c'est niet, jamais il ne voudra d'une femme moldu même si elle est une tueuse sans défaut ! »

Armand toussota pour montrer à Ly qu'il n'était pas très d'accord avec le _sans défaut. _La jeune femme le foudroya du regard et lui tira la langue.

« Pour moi, il n'en ai pas question non plus. Il a quelques vampires à son bord et ils savent que je suis ambassadeur à la nébuleuse blanche »

« Et tu oublies qu'il nous a vu lors du sauvetage d'Ethan et de sa princesse ! » ajouta Gabe

« Moi, je pourrais le faire ! » répondit quelqu'un

Tous se tournèrent dans le coin gauche de la pièce et Eloise sortit de l'ombre, accompagné de Giovanny qui alla rejoindre ses parents. Ils furent étonnés de ne pas les avoir entendu/ sentit plutôt. Eloise rejoignit Armand et le défia du regard. Il savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Il l'avait entraîné à réagir comme un vampire dès son plus jeune âge. Elle connaissait plus de sorts que les autres enfants et surtout des sorts noirs, des sorts vampiriques. Mais il ne voulait pas de cette éventualité…Merryck allait le tué !

« Je peux le faire et tu le sais. De plus, Voldemort a déjà essayé plusieurs fois de me contacter. »

« Elle a raison. J'étais avec elle quand il a essayé ! » Ajouta Giovanny.

« Hein ? Je peux avoir des explications là-dessus ! » Demanda Armand, pas particulièrement ravi de voir que sa fille avait eu des contacts avec Voldemort et qu'il n'était pas au courant.

« Les futurs mangemorts, présent à Poudlard, ont apparemment pour devoir de montrer les nouveaux. Et il paraît que je suis à son goût malgré ma jeunesse. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Armand se leva de son siège, complètement écoeuré par l'attitude de sa fille. Il le fut plus encore avec la réponse d'Ethan.

« Est-ce que tu pense pourvoir éviter de le rejoindre dans son lit ? »

« C'est fort possible…Armand m'a appris à jouer de mon charme sans pour autant en donner une miette. » dit-elle en regardant Armand qui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il se fustigea mentalement d'en avoir trop appris à cette puce des rues !

« Alors pourquoi pas ! »

« Quoi, mais tu es taré ! Il est hors de question qu'elle fasse cela ! »

« Tu vois une autre solution, Armand ? Parce que je te signale qu'on a absolument besoin d'un espion et tu sais, tout comme nous, que ta fille est la plus qualifiée pour le boulot ! »

Non, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions mais c'était sa fille, bordel. Il ne pouvait la laisser faire cela. Son instinct le lui interdisait.

« On doit procéder à un vote ! » dit Daniel, le visage fermé.

Tous furent d'accord et malheureusement pour Armand, il fut décidé qu'Eloise irait rejoindre Voldemort le plus vite possible. La jeune fille eut un sourire glorieux qu'Armand eut envie d'effacer de manière plutôt violente. Il se haïssait pour n'avoir pas su convaincre plus de monde que ce boulot n'était pas pour sa fille.

« Bon, puisqu'on n'a plus besoin de moi…Tania, viens, il est l'heure de ton premier cours d'occlumencie »

« Ne fais pas du mal à ma fille pour te venger Armand ! » dit Ethan

« Ne me prends pas pour le bâtard que je ne suis pas ! »

000000000000

Deux jours plus tard, Armand fut convoqué avec tous les autres membres de la Nébuleuse blanche à une autre réunion…Celle avec l'ordre du phénix…chez le dirlo. Cela fit sourire le vampire. Il avait l'impression de retomber en enfance et qu'il allait se faire gronder par son professeur…Bah, il ne pouvait pas être aussi effrayant que les marchands d'esclave et que Marius.

Le bureau, déjà surchargé par des objets d'aucune utilité, fut rapidement bondé avec les quelques membres de l'ordre du phénix et ceux de la nébuleuse blanche présent à Poudlard. Armand examina chaque personne et fut surprit de voir un loup-garou parmi les rangs de l'ordre. Il les pensait tous neutre ou alors avec Voldy mais apparemment il se trompait. Un léger vent froid envahit la pièce à l'entré d'Ethan…Il fallait dire que l'ordre était surtout composé de personne qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait eut confiance. Mais cet étalage de magie ne fut pas ce qui inquiéta Armand…Ce fut la tête du loup-garou. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils et regardait fixement Ethan comme s'il sentait qui il était réellement. Armand s'approcha de l'homme et lui lança discrètement un sort qui lui brouilla son sens de l'odorat. Le loup secoua la tête et détourna la tête d'Ethan, le visage triste.

« Messieurs ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à ceux que je ne connais pas. Je vous demanderai d'ailleurs de vous présenter…avec les spécificités qui vont avec bien entendu ! » Commença le directeur d'une voix froide.

« Ce ne serait pas plus facile de nous demander directement notre fiche d'état civique ? » railla Ly

Armand eut un sourire en coin comme les autres de la Nébuleuse blanche. Cette femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de la personne qu'elle avait en horreur…Il le savait bien, il fut un temps sa proie. Mais Armand avait trouvé cela plutôt divertissant. Il faut dire qu'elle avait plutôt la langue acérée pour une humaine !

« Votre nom et votre métier en dehors de la Nébuleuse blanche me suffira amplement pour le moment, Mademoiselle… »

« Madame ! Je m'appelle Ly et je suis l'épouse de Daniel…Et tueuse à gage à mes temps perdu ! » Lâcha-t-elle avec dédain.

« Moldu ? » demanda un homme qui était debout derrière le directeur.

« Cela vous pose un problème…N'êtes-vous pas sensé défendre les moldus ? »

Armand décida d'intervenir avant que Ly ne perde réellement patience et décide d'en tuer un pour se divertir…heureusement qu'Isabelle n'était pas là…Elle aurait fait un carnage. Il n'était pas étonnant que les deux femmes s'apprécient autant.

« Je suis Armand et je suis un vampire…Suceur de sang comme métier me correspond le plus, je crois ! »

« Un vampire ? » s'étonna une jeune femme qu'il avait déjà vue dans les couloirs.

« Oui et je serais ravi de venir vous en apprendre plus sur notre société. » dit-il en lisant toute la soif de connaissance que réclamait la jeune femme.

« Gabe, un chat-garou…Je suis d'ailleurs étonné de la présence d'un loup-garou parmi vous. »

« Et moi de la votre…Je ne savais pas qu'il existait un ambassadeur pour les garous ! »

« Je vois que vous ne devez pas appartenir à une quelconque meute ! Sinon, vous le seriez ! »

« Effectivement, mon _mordeur _s'enfuit aussitôt son acte accomplit ! »

Armand bailla, cette réunion était d'un ennui ! En fait tout le monde discutait entre eux ou attendaient comme lui la fin de la réunion. Il n'y avait que le directeur qui semblait prêt à exploser sous l'effet de sa colère. Armand le regardait avec délectation, attendait que la vapeur atteigne son point culminant…5…4…3…2…1…

« SILENCE !! Vous n'êtes pas aussi pour faire connaissance ! » Dit le directeur en tapant sur son bureau

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là alors ? » demanda Gabe avec son calme habituel

« Vous n'êtes là que parce que je le veux bien et d'ailleurs je vous demanderai de quitter Poudlard le plus vite possible ! »

« Non, pas question. Tant que vous n'êtes pas amène d'assurer une réelle protection à vos élèves, nous ne partirons pas ! »

« Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ainsi ? » demanda le directeur, ulcéré par tant d'audace

« Nous sommes des membres de la Nébuleuse blanche et de ce fait, nous avons le droit investir le château quand et comme nous le voulons. »

Armand sourit. Le directeur ne pouvait plus rien leur dire. Ils avaient la carte de la Nébuleuse sur la table. De par son lien avec l'équilibre, l'organisation pouvait à tout moment intervenir dans le monde et donc investir le lieu qu'elle voulait. Mais il était quand même malheureux d'en arriver à une telle extrémité. Le directeur, conscient de sa défaite et de son humiliation devant son ordre, serra avec colère une boule de verre qui sous la pression ne tarda pas à exploser, ouvrant la main de Dumbledore. La vue du sang attisa avec frénésie la soif d'Armand.

Il transplanna au manoir très vite et chercha l'odeur de Merryck. Il devait voir son compagnon. Lui seul avait le pouvoir de le calmer quand il était dans cet état-là. Heureusement il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Armand entra en trombe et fondit sur Merryck qui ayant sentit l'envie de son compagnon se laissa faire. Il ne sentit que deux petites piqûres. Après - eh bien, ce qui se passa après dépasse l'entendement des mortels. Armand commença à sucer le sang qui suintait de la blessure en émettant des petits gémissements de délectation.

La respiration du sorcier se transforma en hoquets rauques. La bouche de son compagnon faisait des choses absolument merveilleuses et envoyait des ondes de chaleurs et des fourmillements dans tout le corps de Merryck qui déglutit.

Armand suça un peu plus fort, et là, il fut littéralement et visiblement excité. Il empêcha tout gémissement de sortir de sa gorge mais ne put empêcher son cœur de battre à toute vitesse, ni son sang de se concentrer dans son bas-ventre en feu, ni sa respiration devenir par moments sifflante. Il avait envie de pleurer, de rire, de crier, de faire l'amour comme un dingue, de se battre, de tuer, mais surtout, de jouir à en mourir.

Le vampire se détacha de son cou et fit remonter sa langue jusqu'à son oreille. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quasi-inaudible.

« Bon dieu, ce que j'ai envie de toi ! » murmura Armand d'une voix rauque.

Sa main se déplaça, relâchant les bras qu'elle tenait toujours, et descendit sur sa jambe avant de remonter, caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse du blanc qui cru avoir des traînés de feu partout où cette main passait. Merryck, sous l'effet de la magie du vampire, ne portait déjà plus qu'un boxer pour dormir et le sous-vêtement ne parvenait pas à cacher le très haut niveau d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait.

Armand l'embrassa fiévreusement, le goût de son sang accentuant encore, si c'était possible, l'envie du sorcier. Ses canines avaient retrouvé leur taille normale et il en profita pour aller mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Merryck qui, bien rapidement, l'attira de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Non, attends, » gémit-il en se détachant des lèvres de son amant.

« Quoi ? » fit le brun avec impatience.

« On ne peut pas faire ça ici. » dit Merryck en empêchant les mains du blond d'aller plus loin.

Armand comprit aussitôt et se rua dehors de la pièce. Il bouscula Raphaël et entra en trombe dans leur chambre. Merryck eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur. Armand regarda le sorcier avec des yeux brûlants de désir. Merryck sentit son dos s'écorcher- ce qu'il oublia tout de suite quand il goutta à nouveau aux lèvres délicieuses de son amant.

Armand insinua une jambe entre celles de Merryck et, de la cuisse, frotta son entrejambe. Le sorcier étouffa un gémissement dans la bouche du brun qui sourit. Les hanches de Merryck se mirent à onduler contre la jambe du vampire qui eut un grognement et attrapa son amant par les épaules, le plaquant de nouveau contre le mur et le bloquant de tout son corps - vêtu, en tout et pour tout, d'un caleçon et d'une chemise ouverte.

Puis, en deux mouvements des mains, il débarrassa Merryck de la dernière prison de tissu qui l'enveloppait et empoigna le sexe ainsi libéré, débutant un va-et-vient ferme qui le fit gémir et frémir dans ses bras.

Cette même main, témoignant de l'impatience du brun, glissa rapidement plus loin vers l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant qui s'accrocha à la chemise du brun alors que, doucement, il entrait un doigt en lui. Merryck écarta un peu plus les jambes et en releva une sur la hanche du brun, en s'accrochant à lui, alors que le doigt, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième, entama des choses merveilleuses qui le firent crier et presque pleurer. Il souleva Merryck par les fesses, le plaquant encore contre le mur alors que les hanches du blanc se nouaient à sa taille.

Armand colla sa bouche contre celle de Merryck en commençant à aller et venir en lui, balançant de ses mouvements alternatifs le bassin du brun, le plaquant encore à chaque coup de rein contre le mur, écorchant encore son dos.

Il caressa de nouveau le sexe de son compagnon entre eux qui ne put que lacérer le cou du brun de ses ongles. Il avait du mal à croire à tant de sensations… jamais il n'avait couché avec qui que ce soit avec autant d'intensité.

Un coup de rein plus fort et plus profond du brun le fit crier de nouveau. Il voulut retarder le moment, il essaya vraiment, mais la main du vampire dérapa sur son sexe et il se libéra avec un cri étranglé contre sa bouche, rejoint quelques dixièmes de secondes après dans son extase par le brun. Celui-ci, épuisé par un tel plaisir et déposa sur le sol. Puis, tous les deux avec les jambes en coton, rejoignirent leur lit pour s'endormir aussitôt.


	8. Eloïse

**Chapitre 7 : Point de vue d'Eloise**

_Une jeune fillette d'une dizaine d'année se faufila entre les piétons qui faisaient leurs courses de noël, derrière elle, un homme ventripotent essayait tant bien que mal de la rattraper. Mais la foule était trop dense pour le laisser passer. Il finit par la perdre de vue. Alors, essoufflé et fatigué, il retourna à son épicerie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup mais il n'avait jamais réussi à la rattraper._

_Mais cela n'était pas très étonnant. La gamine était une habituée du vol à l'étalage. Elle volait depuis qu'elle avait quatre ans. Ce n'avait pas été facile au début…Elle s'était fait attraper et on l'avait mise dans des familles d'accueil mais à chaque fois, elle s'en échappait pour retrouver ses amis de la rue. Ils vivaient dans un ancien immeuble désaffecté, ne se nourrissant que des maigres tributs des vols. C'était un groupe très éclectique. Il y avait deux enfants d'une quinzaine d'année qui préféraient voler des portefeuilles (moins risqué selon eux), une jeune femme de 20 ans qui se prostituait à son propre compte et deux enfants dont la gamine. Ils étaient souvent de paire pour voler dans les petites épiceries comme celle de l'homme._

_Elle rejoignit son comparse qui l'attendait, les bras chargé de victuaille, au coin de la rue. Leur équipe marchait comme cela. La gamine volait de manière visible et quand le proprio décidait de la courser, son ami en profitait pour faire la razzia dans le magasin. Ce coup-là était un de leur meilleur car il marchait à chaque fois, même s'il arrivait que l'un d'entre eux se fasse attraper._

_« Bravo, Eloise. Je crois que ce soir, on aura droit à un vrai repas de noël ! » Dit un garçon, un peu plus âgé qu'elle._

_Eloise lui fit un sourire et ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur maison. Elle n'était pas très grande car malgré que tout l'immeuble soit vide, il était trop désaffecté pour être entièrement utilisé. En fait le petit clan n'occupait qu'un appartement. L'installation était plus que sommaire. Il n'y avait que des matelas quelque peu défoncé et des couvertures qu'avaient ramenées Alexia et Marc que leur ancienne maison d'accueil. Ils avaient pu aussi se payer un réchaud avec l'argent récolté par les deux adolescents et par Nataniya. Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'ils survivaient, malgré les conditions de vie. Eloise se dit même que pour rien au monde elle aurait changé de vie…Elle aimait sa famille._

_Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, ils furent accueillit par la toux grasse de Nataniya. La jeune femme était tombée malade depuis plus d'un mois maintenant et cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne pouvait plus aller travailler. Les hommes ne voulaient pas d'une femme amaigrie et malade. Alors elle avait laissé tomber. Eloise et Jen avaient volé des médocs mais son état ne s'améliorait pas. Ils avaient peur pour elle. Ils lui avaient demandé d'aller voir un médecin mais la jeune femme leur rétorqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'argent pour cela. Et quand Alex lui avait proposé l'argent qu'ils avaient volé, elle avait refusé. Elle n'en valait pas la peine. Cela se guérira tout seul. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'un mois plus tard elle allait mourir…_

_C'est la nuit de son enterrement qu'elle fit pour la première fois sa rencontre. Comme personne ne connaissait leur existence, ils avaient du se débrouiller pour l'enterrer selon sa religion. Car même si la vie n'avait pas été sympa avec elle, elle avait gardé foi en Dieu. Donc, durant la nuit, ils avaient embarqué le corps et étaient rentré dans un cimentière. L'ambiance lugubre les fit frissonner de concert mais ils n'abandonnèrent pas. Ils trouvèrent un caveau ouvert et se glissèrent de dans. Mais quelque chose retient Eloise._

_Elle se retourna lentement et tomba nez à nez avec un très bel homme. Elle ne distinguait pas réellement les traits de son visage mais il se dégageait de l'homme une aura, un charisme attrayant. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'avança vers l'homme qui continuait à la regarder, sans qu'elle sente de sa part une menace quelconque. Mais la transe dans laquelle elle était fut brisé par l'arrivé de Jen qui l'avait vu s'éloigner d'eux._

_« Elo, tu viens, on a trouvé un endroit pour Nataniya ! » dit-il d'une voix fluette._

_Eloise acquiesça mais avant de rentrer, elle se retourna une dernière fois. L'homme avait disparut._

* * *

_Sa seconde rencontre fut deux mois après. Ils avaient été découvert et tous séparés dans différentes maisons d'accueil. Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne pensait à s'enfuir. Alex et Marc étaient dans une maison avec d'autres enfants de leurs âges avec qui ils s'entendaient bien et Jen s'était fait adopté. Eloise aurait bien fui mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seul, sans le reste du groupe. Alors, sans perdre son air revêche, elle resta où elle était. Un soir, un éducateur vient la chercher. Une famille voulait d'elle. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et décida de se montrer sous son plus mauvais jour._

_Mais quand elle reconnu l'homme du cimetière, elle perdit contenance. Il était là et lui souriait avec bienveillance et une pointe de moquerie. Elle réprima son envie de lui tirer la langue, comme la sale gamine qu'elle voulait jouer. Comme si l'homme avait entendu ses pensées, il lui tira discrètement la langue. Eloise eut un sourire avant de répondre, beaucoup plus franchement. Cela amusa beaucoup l'homme ainsi que son compagnon, mais ce ne fut pas au goût de l'éducateur qui faillit la gifler. Mais l'homme retient sa main._

_« Alors, miss, est-ce que tu veux partir avec nous, ou on doit te laisser avec cet homme? » demanda-t-il ensuite. Sa voix était grave et rauque._

_« Mm, n'étant pas suicidaire, je crois que je vais vous suivre ! Je tiens à mon teint de pêche ! » Dit-elle avec une fausse voix aristocratique._

_« J'l'aime bien cette gamine ! » dit le second homme._

_Elle se retourna vers lui et l'étudia d'un œil critique. L'homme semblait plus jeune que l'autre et plus fragile. Il possédait aussi de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux violets qui brillaient d'amusement. Eloise le trouva mignon…Quoique un peu vieux. Finalement, elle se dit que ce ne serait pas mal de vivre avec deux hommes aussi beaux mais elle n'allait pas les gâter…Loin de là !_

_« Moi aussi, j't'aime bien…T'es plutôt mignon, dans ton genre ! »_

_« Peut être mais le mignon, il est déjà pris, gamine ! »_

_Elle eut une moue déçue avant de sourire. « On verra bien ! Vieillard ! »_

_« Je l'adore déjà ! » dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs, sous les grognements de son compagnon._

* * *

Eloise était devant le manoir de Voldemort…Elle le regarda un instant avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. L'extérieur était plus que délabré. Elle s'étonna même qu'il soit encore debout. Il manquait plusieurs fenêtres, ne laissant que des trous béants dans les murailles fissurées en plusieurs points. Si l'extérieur était dans un tel état, elle redoutait l'intérieur. Et elle eut raison. On voyait bien qu'il n'y avait que des hommes et pas (ou peu) d'elfe de maison. Les couloirs avaient bien besoin d'un coup de balais…Eloise eut une grimace de dégoût en voyant une araignée d'une belle taille slalomé entre les moutons de poussières.

Les deux hommes qui l'accompagnait depuis qu'elle était rentré dans le château haussèrent les épaules…Ils avaient l'habitude. La veille, Eloise avait envoyé une lettre au seigneur noir en lui disant qu'après mûre réflexion, elle acceptait son offre. Le mage noir s'était empressé de lui faire parvenir un portoloin. Après un dernier au revoir à sa famille, elle prit l'objet pour tomber dans une forêt sombre et lugubre. Elle se dit qu'elle était à l'image du château. Les deux hommes la conduisirent jusqu'à une grande salle.

Le seigneur l'attendait déjà devant. Il affichait un sourire amusé et quelques peu lubrique. Elle répondit à son sourire quoique plus gêné. Elle laissait quelques rougeurs transparaître sur ses joues. Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit. Elle pouvait maintenant voir le désir tapi dans ses yeux rubis. Elle réprima un frisson de dégoût et ferma son esprit comme lui avait appris Armand. Elle ne devait pas faire connaître au seigneur noir l'étendue de son plan…Le séduire sans pour autant lui céder…

« Bonjour à toi, nouvelle recrue…Je suppose que tu sais ce quoi t'attends dans cette pièce ! »

« Un moldu que je devrais torturer et puis tuer pour te prouver mon allégeance… »Dit-elle, l'air de rien.

Voldemort hocha la tête et lui ouvrit galamment la porte. Elle entra tout en faisant attention à frôler le seigneur noir. Et quand celui-ci ferma la porte, elle lui fit un sourire charmeur. Mais celui-ci disparut très vite quand la porte fut fermée. Dieu que cet homme était repoussant. Elle soupira longuement avant de se ressaisir. Il en allait de la réussite de sa mission…Et de sa survie. Elle se tourna vers le moldu terrorisé qui pendait au milieu de la pièce…Le reste ne fut que boucherie.

Quand elle ressortit de la pièce, sa robe de sorcier était tellement imbibée de sang qu'elle lui collait à la peau, rendant ses formes encore plus visible au grand plaisir de Voldemort. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, laissant la pénible tâche du ménage à un de ses hommes qui l'avait déçu lors d'un combat. La jeune femme le suivit, jusqu'à une chambre décoré avec beaucoup de goût bien que trop luxueuse au goût d'Eloise qui se garda bien de le dire à son patron.

« Voici tes quartiers quand tu te trouve au château. Personne ne peut rentrer dans la pièce à part toi et sauf si tu en décides autrement. » Dit Tom, tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne serait pas contre pour lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Eloise lui fit un sourire timide et le remercia vivement.

« Bien, repose-toi. Je viendrais te chercher demain. Je veux en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit, mon seigneur. » dit-elle avant de fermer la porte. Elle passa ensuite le reste de la soirée à élaborer une histoire qui se tenait parfaitement et qui avec quelques souvenirs réels…Ce qui donnerait une meilleure base pour son occulmencie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par des coups discrets sur la porte. N'étant pas encore très frais et perdu dans les restes de son rêve, elle se leva et sans prendre quelque chose pour se couvrir un peu mieux, elle ouvrit la porte sur un Voldemort, déjà parfaitement habillé. Se rendant compte qu'elle était en nuisette devant un type qui bavait sur elle, elle rougit violemment. Ce qui fit sourire le Lord.

« Bonjour, jeune Eloise. Je vois que je te réveille. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? » Demanda-t-il avec galanterie.

«Bien sûr, par contre est-ce que cela vous dérangerez d'attendre un petit peu…J'aimerais prendre ma douche avant de parler. » dit-elle d'une petite voix, craignant une réaction négative du Lord

« Evidemment, ce serait être rustre de ma part. De plus, je ne comptais pas parler dans votre chambre, ce qui serait inconvenant, mais dans mon salon, devant un bon petit-déjeuner et deux ou trois personnes que je souhaiterais vous présenter. »

« Je vous en remercie. » dit-elle avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain.

Elle en revient très vite, c'étant rendu compte qu'elle avec oublier ses vêtement de rechange. Tom la regarda avec un sourire qu'il voulait séducteur mais qui parut à Eloise pervers. Elle ferma la porte à clé et de peur de le voir surgir au beau milieu de sa douche, elle ne mit que dix minute à se laver, elle qui restait parfois plus d'une heure sous l'eau. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et ce fut les cheveux mouillés qu'elle se présenta au lord. Celui-ci était paisiblement assis sur le lit d'Eloise. Il la regarda d'un air goguenard.

« Vous savez, j'aurais très bien pu attendre que vous vous soyez séché les cheveux ! » dit-il avec humour.

« Oh, je suis désolée mais je ne connais pas le sort de séchage…Je ne suis qu'une élève de deuxième année. » dit-elle avec une petite moue déçue.

« Deuxième année, vraiment ? Vous me paraissez bien grande pour une deuxième année. »

« Je pensais qu'on devait en discuter devant un bon repas…Je dois avouer que j'ai faim ! »

« Bien, si mademoiselle a faim, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. Mademoiselle ? » Dit-il en lui proposant son bras. Se voyant mal le lui refuser, Eloise le lui prit avec un sourire tendre.

* * *

« Mon histoire est plutôt banal, enfin dans les premiers moments de ma vie » commença-t-elle après s'être restaurer un tant soit peu. Elle était aux côtés du Lord et avait à la table, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix et son époux, Pansy et Théodore Nott.

« Je fus abandonnée très jeune…Sans doute à cause de la manifestation étrange de ma magie. Je suis pourtant né de parent de sang pur mais ma magie était tellement…vicieuse qu'elle faillit tuer mon père en l'étranglant…Enfin d'après mes souvenirs. Je fus recueillit par une bande de pique-assiette jusqu'à mes quatorze ans où je fus accueillit par des vampires. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien…peut être que ma magie était aussi féroce que la leur ? Ce sont eux qui m'apprirent à torturer et à tuer pour eux. Evidemment, ils oublièrent les notions les plus simples comme le sortilège pour se sécher les cheveux »dit-elle avec un petit sourire au Lord

« Mais, alors quelle âge as-tu ? » demanda Bellatrix, jalouse de voir que cette petite nouvelle retenait toute l'attention de SON lord.

« Je vais sur mes 20 ans, mais comme mes vampires adoptif, j'ai appris à être sans âge réelle, si je peux dire. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle surprit tout le monde, sauf Voldemort qui savait voir au-delà des apparences du sortilège. Lui voyait une jeune femme aux formes pulpeuses.

« Mais alors, pourquoi garde-tu l'apparence d'une gamine de douze ans ? » continua Bellatrix

« Pour pouvoir entrer à Poudlard et ainsi surveiller son directeur. Je le haïs ! C'est lui qui convaincu mes parents de m'abandonner, et qui m'arracha ensuite à mes parents adoptifs…Car, selon lui, les vampires n'ont pas le droit à une descendance. Je rêve de le voir un jour devant moi et de répandre ses boyaux dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Son visage d'une douzaine d'année se brouilla et laissa place à un visage plus mature et déformé par une haine aussi violent que cella qu'éprouvait Voldemort pour Ethan. Celui-ci sourit plus franchement. Cette petite l'intéressait énormément. Il sentait sa magie dévastatrice qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer et son motif entrait parfaitement dans ses plans. Il pensait déjà à la faire monter dans son groupe le plus haut placé…Car après tout, il était temps de remplacer Severus, cet immonde traître.

« Messieurs et mesdames, je vous présente Eloise, votre nouvelle compagne au sein de ce petit groupe de privilégiés. » dit-il d'une voix profonde.

Eloise lui fit un sourire enfantin plus que ravi, alors que dans son coin, Bellatrix râlait de se voir prendre le titre de favorite auprès de son maître. Car il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle, que la gamine n'allait pas tarder à se glisser dans les draps de son maître, comme elle le faisait allégrement, n'hésitant pas à tromper son époux.

* * *

Alors qu'Eloise était en train de vomir dans les toilettes de sa chambre, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. D'un geste de la main, elle ouvrit la porte à distance. Elle n'avait que faire que quelqu'un la trouve dans cette position. Et si son visiteur lui demandait quoique ce soit, elle répondrait en fonction de la personne. Heureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le seigneur des ténèbres.

Un jeune homme, qu'elle avait déjà vu avec le père de Giovanny, entra dans la salle de bain, un air catastrophé sur le visage. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui caressa doucement le dos. Eloise trouva cette réaction bien étrange venant d'un mangemort. Ils n'étaient pas réputé pour leur sollicitude…En fait, c'était même l'inverse. Ils étaient du genre à laisser quelqu'un crever dan sa merde.

Quand sa crise fut terminée, elle tremblait tellement que le jeune homme du l'aider à retourner dans sa chambre. Il l'installa sur la banquette qui était le long de la fenêtre et alla nettoyer la salle de bain. Il en revient avec un gant humide et un verre d'eau. Eloise le remercia avant de lui demander le pourquoi de sa visite.

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais encore des liens avec Blaise. »dit-il très sérieux.

Eloise ne sut quoi faire. Etait-ce un test pour savoir si elle avait encore des liens avec un traître pour ensuite la vendre auprès du maître, ou parce qu'il voulait changer de camps. Le jeune homme dut comprendre ses inquiétudes car il développa un peu plus.

« J'aurais voulu pourvoir le contacter… » Il n'en dit pas plus ? Ne savant pas lui-même si il pouvait faire confiance cette jeune femme.

Eloise le regarda dans les yeux, soudant son regard. Elle comprit très vite qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas seule dans cette galère mais il devait d'abord passer devant le conseil de la Nébuleuse…Ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Car il devait pouvoir s'échapper de l'emprise de Voldemort pendant au mois deux jours.

« Il y a une possibilité de le contacter et même de lui parler en face…Mais si tu veux lui parler en face, il faudrait te trouver une excuse pour le Lord » dit-elle très sérieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux…Par lettre ou face à face ? » demanda Théo, avec une grimace d'anticipation.

« Face à face ! » répondit Eloise.

« Bien, je dois avoir quelques jours de vacances qui traîne…J'espère que ce sera assez. »

Eloise hocha la tête et quand le jeune homme fut partit, elle écrivit à Armand, son contact avec l'extérieur. Elle pria que Théo soit accepté. Elle ne supporterait pas longtemps les regards concupiscents du Lord. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : l'emplafonner et le torturer encore et encore.

* * *

Théo avança prudemment dans le Hall blanc du manoir que lui avait indiqué Eloise. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas tellement la technique que la jeune femme employait, il était à en être arrivé à éprouver une sympathie pour elle. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il avait l'impression d'être surveillé. Tous ses sens étaient en aguets, ses muscles bandé prêt à passer à l'attaque.

Soudain, un homme portant un vêtement noir ébène lui sauta dessus. Il ne l'évita que de justesse grâce à une roulade. Il se releva très vite et sortit sa baguette. Mais elle ne resta pas très longtemps entre ses mains. L'homme le regarda avec un sourire carnassier. Il avait des cheveux bruns attaché en catogan et le même port altier que Draco. Mais Théo ressentit une menace beaucoup plus grande que s'il s'était trouvé devant Draco.

Il sentit une présence à la l'orée de son esprit et instinctivement, il le ferma. Le sourire de son attaquant s'agrandit, dévoilant ainsi deux canines blanches, un peu trop longues pour la normale. Théo, sous l'effet de la surprise, recula mais garda toujours son attention sur le vampire qui lui tendit sa baguette. Méfiant, Théo refusa de s'en approcher.

« Je vois que tu es méfiant…Serpentard ? » dit le vampire, railleur.

« Je ne vois pas où est le mal ! Nous sommes méfiants, voire peureux pour certains, certes. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'être ambitieux et d'être d'excellents stratèges…ou espion… »

« Bonne réponse ! » répondit le vampire.

Il lui lança la baguette que Théo attrapa au vol. Le vampire le regarda avec son éternel sourire moqueur et le jeune homme se jura qu'il fera tout pour le lui faire ravaler. Il alla jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit. Théo eut juste le temps de voir une pièce aux allures plus chaudes que celle du Hall avant de se faire sauter dessus par une femme pulpeuse à l'étrange chevelure bordeaux.

« Isabelle ! Arrête, on n'a pas le temps de jouer ! »

« Oh, espèce que rabat-joie ! Ce n'est pas parce que Merrick a décidé de faire ceinture avec toi que tu dois être aussi désagréable ! « dit la femme, sans pour autant lâcher Théo.

« Oh, toi ! Espèce de démon ratée ! »

« Tu veux voir si je suis un démon raté, vampire d'opérette ! » répondit beaucoup plus méchamment la femme en lâchant Théo qui recula légèrement. Il sentait les effluves de haine qui se dégageait de la femme.

« Silence, espèce d'idiots ! Vous faites fuir un précieux atout ! » Dit une personne derrière Théo.

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il se retrouva face à face avec un homme qui avait des cheveux brun clair courts et des yeux mordorés comme les chats. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étonnant. Le plus étonnant était les deux ailes blanches qu'il avait dans le dos. La jeune femme le bouscula et sauta au cou de l'ange. Théo les regarda sans plus rien dire. Il se demanda vraiment où Eloise avait bien pu l'envoyer.

« Désolé, mon Raphaëlou mais, Armand a été méchant avec moi. Il a dit que j'étais un démon raté ! » Dit-elle d'une voix enfantine, en faisant des ronds sur la poitrine de l'ange.

« Armand ! Vous n'êtes que tes gamins. Allez, allons-y, je crois que notre nouvel espion doit être mit au cours de quelques petits détails. »

* * *

**Pré au lard, une semaine après l'intronisation d'Eloise.**

Ils étaient tous là, tout le groupe des élus du maître…Ils étaient là pour fêter l'entrée d'Eloise dans le clan et aussi pour porter un coup à Ethan, en passant. Ils attendaient qu'il y ait le plus d'élèves possibles avant de passé à l'attaque. Tout marchait comme prévu…les professeurs qui surveillaient était des incapables, c'est-à-dire Draco Malfoy et une vulgaire moldue.

« Il est l'heure d'aller s'amuser ! » dit Lucius en voyant le signal vert du maître.

Ils sortirent en une seule fois, les baguettes déjà levées et prêtes à servir. Au départ, ils ne firent qu'effrayer les gens, se délectant de la peur qui se lisait sur leur visage. Puis quelques sorciers, plus courageux que d'autres, se mirent entre eux et les fuyards. Enfin les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer. Ils laissèrent le premier sort à Eloise qui stupéfixa un homme ventripotent. Après se fut la débandade. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, évitant parfois à l'extrême vitesse les sorts que les mangemorts et les quelques sorciers assez courageux pour les affronter lançaient.

Lucius souriait. Il adorait ce genre de bataille. L'odeur paniquée des gens et surtout des enfants l'enivrait tel un bon vin. Mais quelque chose le contrariait fortement. Son fils, le traître, celui qu'il avait éduqué à avoir peur pour lui, osait le défier alors qu'il n'était plus qu'un handicapé.

« Comment allez-vous père ? » demanda le blond d'un ton badin.

Lucius serra les dents et toisa le jeune homme qui se contenta de lui sourire, moqueur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils n'avait pas peur de lui, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'un moins que rien en fauteuil roulant. Il brandit sa baguette devant et lui lança un sort de douleur. Draco n'eut pas le temps de brandir sa baguette et de se forger un bouclier. Son père, heureux de sa réussite, laissa le sort jusqu'à ce que Draco s'évanouisse. Il quitta sans plus attendre le champ de bataille avec le corps de son fils dans les bras. Il avait plus important que l'odeur de la peur.

Plus loin dans le village, Eloise et Théo s'étaient mis ensemble et tout en lançant des sorts de tortures très douloureuses, s'efforçaient de louper leur cible ou quand il y avait un mangemort qui s'intéressait à eux de lancer des stupéfix à tout va. Certains enfants comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas à la solde de Voldemort et pour les aider, ils tombaient au sol et se tordaient comme sils étaient touché par des crucios. Quand Théo ou Eloise passaient à côté d'eux, ils se penchaient pour prendre leur pouls et souriaient en leur murmurant merci. De loin les autres mangemorts eurent l'impression qu'ils torturaient jusqu'à la mort et qu'ils appréciaient énormément tuer. Ils leur firent peur.

« Espèce de…Tu peux dire que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. » dit soudain, une personne en tirant Eloise dans une ruelle sombre

Elle se retourna vers la personne et lui sauta au cou. Il s'agissait d'Isabelle. La démone l'enserra dans ses bras avant de la relâcher. Ils n'avaient que trop peu de temps pour parler.

« Comment vont mes pères ? » demanda Eloise tout en surveillant l'entrée de la ruelle.

« Ils vont bien, même si Merrick en veut cruellement à Armand…Il doit faire ceinture ! »

Eloise éclata de rire, très vite suivit par Isabelle. Mais elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un mangemort. Celui-ci abaissa sa capuche et elles furent soulagées de voir qu'il s'agissait de Théo. Isabelle s'empressa de se jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Bizarrement, Eloise sentit son cœur se serrer cruellement. Mais elle ne sut pourquoi.

« Désolé, mais je crois que la récréation est fini. On a sonné la retraite…Il parait qu'un membre du clan s'est fait tué…On a rendez-vous chez le maître. »

Eloise grimaça. Isabelle la regarda avec un sourire penaud. Elles se doutaient, toutes les deux, ce qu'ils les attendaient.

« Mais il y a plus grave…J'ai trouvé le fauteuil de Draco…Mais…Vide !! » dit Théo, jetant un froid sur les deux femmes.

« Bien, je vais le signaler auprès de la nébuleuse blanche…je crains pour Gabe. » dit Isabelle en serrant les dents.

Les mangemorts hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la ruelle avec un sourire vicieux. Personne ne leur demande ce qu'ils y faisaient…Pensant qu'ils avaient du s'amuser avec un quelconque sang-de-bourbe.

* * *

Un peu avant, dans un coin du village, Ly faisait face à la plus sanguinaire des mangemort, Bellatrix Lestranges. Elle se savait en position de faiblesse face à la sorcière mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire face à la femme. Celle-ci était la plus hideuse qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Son visage était coupé au couteau et déformé par une grimace de haine, telle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Comment ose-tu croire, espèce de sale moldue survivre, face à moi ! »

« Connais-tu la Famille Verdina ? » demanda alors Ly, avec un sourire en coin.

La mangemorte la regarda bizarrement. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait cette famille. C'était la plus célèbre famille de tueur qu'elle connaissait, elle avait même des contacts avec Alexandre. Mais elle croyait que c'était une famille de sorcier…Alors pourquoi cette idiote de moldue lui en parlait-t-elle ? Sa curiosité dut se lire sur son visage car le sourire de Ly s'agrandit.

« Je suis l'unique fille de l'ancien chef de la famille…Veux-tu toujours te battre contre moi ? » demanda Ly

La mangemorte ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de sortir sa baguette et de mettre en joue la jeune femme. Elle savait que l'enseignement de tueur ne se faisait que d'hommes en homme. De plus, Alexandre, son ami, était le chef de la famille. Jamais une telle moldue ne pouvait connaître les secrets de la famille. Elle n'était qu'une femme aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né face à elle.

C'est pourquoi elle ne comprit pas comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver aussi vite derrière elle, une lame sur la gorge. De peur, elle en laissa tomber sa baguette.

« Co…Comment ? » bégaya la femme.

« Simple, je suis Ly…La seule femme à laquelle, mon père a révélé tous les secrets de la famille… »Dit-elle calment. Elle sourit en sentant la sorcière tremblait contre elle.

« Impossible ! Jamais Alexandre ne l'aurait permis ! Jamais ! » Rétorqua Bellatrix

« Alexandre n'eut pas son mot à dire…Et toi, tu ne diras plus jamais rien ! » répondit Ly en lui égorgeant la gorge de droite à gauche.

* * *

Voldemort fulminait. Jamais encore il n'avait connu une telle colère. Quelqu'un, une moldue selon ses espions, aurait tué sa plus fidèle tueuse sans le moindre effort. Devant lui se tenait Théo, Pansy et Eloise. Quand il vit que Lucius était absent, sa colère augmenta encore plus.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Lucius est absent et comment cela se fait qu'une simple petite moldue ait pu tuer Bellatrix ? »

Eloise se leva et s'avança doucement vers Tom. Elle osa le regarder tendrement…Comme elle l'aurait fait pour une personne envers laquelle elle éprouve un sentiment, une attirance. Voldemort la regarda avec un sourire tendre. Cette fillette l'attirait plus qu'il veuille se l'admettre. Il l'a laissa s'avancé jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche son genou d'une main timide. D'un geste brusque, il lui emprisonna le poignet et la tira sur ses genoux.

« Nous sommes désolé, maître…Pour Bellatrix…Mais si elle s'est faite tué par la moldu c'est parce qu'elle était faible ! » dit Eloise

Voldemort éclata de rire. « A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu en étais jalouse, ma douce. » dit-il

« Moui et alors…c'est mal ? »dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse, câline

Tom éclata de rire, cette fillette lui plaisait beaucoup. Sans faire attention aux deux autres membres, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Mais le baiser ne prit pas longtemps. Eloise, dégoûtée, tourna rapidement la tête. Heureusement, Voldemort prit cela pour de la timidité, face à sa grandeur. Mais cela eut aussi une répercutions sur l'humeur du seigneur noir. Sa colère en fut oubliée…Ainsi que l'absence de Lucius, permettant à Draco de vivre un peu plus longtemps. Car elle ne savait que trop bien le sort que lui réservait le Lord.

Dans son fort intérieur, Théo grimaça. La jeune fille jouait un jeu bien trop dangereux à son goût. Mais il savait que rien ne la verrait arrêter. Elle tenait à une trop grande importance sa famille. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Son père n'avait qu'une idée en tête : faire de lui le meilleur pur-sang qu'il existe.

* * *

Bon...Je...je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon retard mais ce chapitre était plus complique qu'il ne parait...J'ai eu du mal à trouver comme devait agir Eloïse devant le Lord...

J'ai fini par trouvé et je me fais peur moi-même...Je la trouve un peu trop câline avec Tom... Mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause...Il fallait des espions...Armand va me tuer et il ne sera pas le seul...en fait, je crains surtout Merryck!

Cela n'a pas l'air mais c'est le plus dangereux des deux!


	9. Draco

**Chapitre 8** : point de vue de Draco

_Il était là, dans ce sordide manoir, à attendre. Un vent froid et humide le fit frissonner. Il avait horreur de ce manoir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y venait mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent…Cette fois-ci, il allait rejoindre son père…au rang d'assassin. Il grimaça, il détestait cette idée d'ôter la vie à des personnes…humaines, qu'elles soient inférieures ou non. Mais il devait faire honneur à son père, à sa famille, à son nom…Il grinça des dents, son nom…quelle connerie._

_Un mangemort qui était à ses côtés lui sourit méchamment. « T'inquiète, 'tit, ce sera bientôt ton tour…Tu vois voir, l'patron a choisit une pièce de maître pour vous ! » _

_Il ricana avant de partir rejoindre le Lord qui venait de sortir du couloir ou Théodore avait déjà était emmené. Draco frissonna en remarquant qu'il n'était pas avec les autres. Est-ce qu'il avait réussi ? Etait-il mort ? Le blond ne voulait pas le savoir. Le Lord s'approchait de lui…C'était son tour…_

_« Approche, jeune Malfoy. C'est l'heure de prouver que tu es aussi doué que ton père. »_

_Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'avança. Un des toutous du Lord s'avança à son tour et lui fit signe de le suivre. Draco le regarda avec tout le dédain dont il disposait, ce qui amusa grandement son futur maître. Le mangemort le conduisit jusqu'à une porte noire et visiblement épaisse. L'homme n'alla pas plus loin. Draco passa devant lui et ouvrit la porte d'un simple mouvement de poignet. Il entra et dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, l'homme ferma la porte._

_Perplexe, Draco regarda autour de lui. La pièce était vide, il n'y avait qu'un homme au milieu, attaché au plafond par les poignets. Il devait être là depuis un moment vu l'état de ses poignets…Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas réellement le savoir…Il y avait trop de sang et de blessure pour le savoir. Il soupira, il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'avança d'un pas digne, sortant sa baguette et se mit devant la proie._

_« Tiens…Voilà le prince des glaces ! » dit une voix railleuse…Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître cette voix._

_L'homme devant lui releva la tête et lui fit un sourire en coin…Draco recula d'un pas. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir des yeux aussi verts ! …Potter. Comment avait-il fait son compte pour se retrouver ici ? Il se mit une baffe mentalement et repris le contrôle de son masque. Il afficha le même sourire narquois et froid du gamin capricieux qu'il était à Poudlard. Mais bizarrement, cela ne marcha pas. Il ne vit pas la colère dans les yeux du torturé, seulement une lueur d'amusement qui déstabilisa un peu plus le blond…Comment pouvait-il être amusé dans une telle situation._

_« Potter ! Il n'y a que toi pour arriver à se mettre dans de telles situations ! » Dit Draco d'un ton badin._

_« Que veux-tu, on ne change pas les vielles habitudes ! » dit Harry sur le même ton. « Mais je crois que ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es ici…Allez, fais honneur à ton cher père ! »poursuivit-il._

_Draco grimaça. Etrangement, il n'avait pas envie de le torturer…Enfin, il n'avait jamais eut envie de torturer qui que ce soit. Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler…et cette intronisation était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, ni même refuser. Il soupira et tendit sa baguette, un regard désolé pour Harry. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire et un signe de la tête comme s'il cherchait à l'encourager à le faire._

_Ce qui n'empêchait pas Draco de fermer les yeux à chaque sort. Finalement, à la fin de la torture, alors que le mangemort venait le chercher, il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher du brun. Il mit sa tête à côté de la sienne et lui murmura qu'il était désolé._

_« Si tu es vraiment désolé, alors parle avec Severus ! « murmura péniblement Harry. « Maintenant Tape-moi et barre-toi ! »_

_Draco eut un sourire malfaisant et donna un coup de genou dans les parties intimes du brun. Celui-ci eut le souffle coupé et les jambes en coton. Il ne se tenait debout que grâce à ses poignets. Il releva la tête et cracha à la figure du blond qui s'essuya le visage avec dédain._

_« Tu es pitoyable, Potter ! »_

_0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°_

_Cependant, malgré le conseil que lui avait donné le brun, il ne put se résoudre à parler avec son parrain…Il n'était pas fou. Il savait très bien que son ancien professeur de potion était fidèle à Voldemort. En fait il avait peur que le brun ne soit un peu trop prompt à suivre les conseils du vieux fou… Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Draco._

_Alors, il s'était tût ne sachant vers qui se tourner. Mais les crimes et les tortures dont il était responsable lui pesaient sur la conscience. Il dormait de plus en plus mal et dans sa volonté d'oublier, il écumait les bars…encore et encore…Se soûlant la gueule jusqu'à en perdre conscience. Il sombrait alors dans un trou noir qu'il accueillit le plus souvent avec un sourire. _

_Bien sûr cela lui coûtait beaucoup…Surtout de la part de son père qui ne tolérait absolument pas ce genre de comportement. Nombres de fois il s'était pris des coups et même des crucios quand il allait trop loin. Mais il continuait pourtant à s'autodétruire…Tout en sachant très bien que cela ne le mènerait nulle part…qu'il continuerait à entendre les crus de ces victimes encore et encore…_

_Pourtant ce soir, il s'en souciait. Il rigola même en pensant que ce soir, il sera peut être assez soûl pour dormir sans les voir…Du même, c'est ce qu'il espérait… A cette pensée, il perdit à nouveau son sourire. Il repensait à cette gamine de cinq ans et à ses grands yeux bleus…celle qu'il avait tuée pour que ses parents parlent…Ils étaient des membres de l'ordre du phénix…Enfin, selon leurs sources qui s'étaient avéré fausse. Il rit, il se dégoûtait. Il vida son verre, mais le visage de la gamine ne cessait de revenir alors il en commanda un deuxième, puis un trois et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à sombrer dans son habituel coma !_

_0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°_

_« Oh, ma tête ! » dit Draco en se réveillant…le lendemain ?_

_Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux, sachant très bien que la lumière lui serait pénible ce matin…question d'habitude ! Mais il n'eut pas ce problème-là. Apparemment, il faisait encore nuit ce qui n'arrangea absolument pas Draco…Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir…_

_Il se leva et constata qu'il n'était ni dans la chambre chez son père, ni chez lui ou encore chez Voldemort. La chambre était bine trop blanche pour faire partit des manoirs et trop décoré pour celle de son appartement._

_« Et merde ! Où est-ce que je suis encore tombé, moi ? »_

_Il regarda dans le lit et vit avec plaisir qu'il était vide…Au moins, il n'aura pas à donner des explications à son possible amant…A moins que ce soit une amante. Rien que cette idée le fit frissonner de dégoût. Pourvus qu'il n'est pas été assez soûl pour faire une pareille connerie. Il remarqua alors qu'il était encore habillé et se mit à rire comme un débile…avant de se rendre compte que rire n'était pas une bonne idée. Son mal de tête se rappela à lui avec une force qui le fit gémir._

_« Bon, ben…Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai autre chose à faire…Qui que vous soyez…Merci ! » dit Draco tout haut avant de serrer les dents sous la douleur._

_Il ouvrit la porte, pour la refermer aussitôt. Il s'appuya dessus et inspira profondément. Jamais encore il n'avait eu une peur pareille. Mais quelle idée aussi de vivre avec un félin de cette taille ? Un lynx d'après ses souvenirs. Et évidemment, il n'avait pas sa baguette ici. Il ne pouvait donc ni se défendre si il prenait à la bête des envies de viande fraîche, ni transplanner chez lui. Il pesta, il était coincé dans cette chambre, jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire de la bestiole ne se décide à venir le chercher._

_0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°_

_« Outch ! » s'exclama Draco quand sa tête rencontra le parquet_

_Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir quel impudent avait osé ouvrir la porte alors qu'il dormait contre elle…Il allait l'engueuler mais sa voix resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Jamais encore il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un avec des yeux comme les siens. Ils étaient verts mais possédaient comme des paillettes d'or…Mais c'était la pupille qui le surprenait le plus…Ce type avait des yeux de chats…de magnifique yeux de félins._

_« Désolé, je ne savais que vous aviez pour habitude de dormir contre les portes. » dit l'homme d'une voix douce et moqueuse._

_Alors que Draco aurait pris la mouche, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son interlocuteur…En faite, il ressentait comme une redoutable attraction émanant de cette personne. Il avait envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras…De le caresser ? Draco rougit en voyant quel chemin prenaient ses pensées. Il se releva prestement et allait partir quand l'homme le retient par sa manche._

_« Pas si vite, monsieur le poivrot. Je crois que je mérite des explications ! »_

_« J'ai fait quelque chose ? » dit Draco d'une petite voix._

_« Mm, Pas encore mais je crois que qu'on peut arranger cela ! » dit l'homme d'une voix câline. « Mais pas tout de suite. J'ai un moyen pour t'aider à surmonter ces…cauchemars ! »_

* * *

**Un peu avant son enlèvement.**

L'appartement où il se trouvait respirait la joie de vivre, ce qui était plutôt rare quand on savait qui habitait les lieux…Ethan était quelqu'un de renfermé mais la présence de Tania, à ses côtés, le rendait un peu plus ouvert. En fait, il n'hésitait plus à rire en leur présence… L'appartement était composé de trois chambres, celle de Daniel et Ly qui était venu le rejoindre, celle d'Ethan et celle de Tania. Présentement, ils étaient dans le salon. Celui était dans les tons beiges. Il y avait deux grands canapés et assez de place pour permettre à Draco de se déplacer avec son fauteuil

Tous les fauteuils étaient disposés en forme de U devant un feu ouvert. Le centre avait été débarrassé pour permettre aux enfants de s'installer avec les adultes. Derrière ce U il y avait une table et la cuisine, uniquement séparé par un bar américain. Il y avait Ly qui était derrière les fourneaux en train de préparer le repas familial. Assis dans les canapés, Daniel, Ethan, Raphaël et Isabelle discutaient joyeusement. Il ne manquait que Blaise et sa compagne ainsi que les eux vampires.

Draco sourit en voyant cette scène, heureux d'avoir pu trouver une famille où il aimait vivre. En ce moment, il était assis dans son fauteuil avec Gabe sur ses genoux. Il embrassa son compagnon dans le cou et celui-ci se mit à ronronner doucement. Draco n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi câlin, mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

« Dit, Tonton, c'est toi qui surveille la sortie au village ? » demanda Tania qui jouait aux cartes avec Giovanny.

« Bien sûr, 'tite puce, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je fais te laisser venir avec moi…Tu attendras ta troisième année, comme tout le monde ! »

Tania fit une moue boudeuse sous les rires de Giovanny qui, lui n'avait plus qu'un an à attendre. Vexée par l'attitude de son meilleur ami, elle se jeta sur lui et commença le chatouiller, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare forfait. Tania se releva, certaine d'avoir eu raison de cet impudent qui avait osé se moquer d'elle. Mais Giovanny n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Dès qu'elle eut tourné le dos, le gamin se jeta sur elle et la tortura de la même manière, mais il fut plus sadique car il ne la laissa tranquille qu'au bout de la troisième supplique.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Cela se payera ! Tout se paye…un jour ou l'autre. » Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Mais cela n'empêcha Giovanny de garder son sourire réjoui. Draco éclata de rire, très vite suivit d'Ethan et de Gabe. Ils adoraient voir Tania rire et s'amuser, comme l'enfant qu'elle aurait du être et pas cette princesse, future héritière de Voldy face de serpent. Le reste de la matinée se passa agréablement pour tout le monde. Les quatre derniers firent même la surprise de ramener des nouvelles d'Eloïse et une très bonne nouvelle pour Draco. Théo, l'un de ses meilleurs amis venait de rejoindre la Nébuleuse Blanche.

**Quelque part, après la bataille de pré au lard.**

Draco gémit doucement en se redressant. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, comme avant quand il se bourrait la gueule. Ce qui était impossible puisqu'il avait promis à Gabe de ne plus jamais boire au point de tomber dans le coma. Et puis, il ne se rappelait pas avoir bu une goutte d'alcool…Son dernier souvenir était le repas habituel du samedi…

« Et merde ! Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ? » Gémit Draco en réalisant qu'il était dans un cachot.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, mon cher fils ! » dit une voix qu'il avait appris à détester.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu te porte bien…père ! » salua Draco avant de cracher sur son père.

Ce dernier s'essuya le visage avant d'assener une violente gifle à son fils qui sous la force du coup, tomba au sol. Il se retourna et gratifia son père d'un regard noir. Mais celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire en coin, son regard hautain. Draco essaya de se relever pour sauter sur son père mais il oublia que ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Lucius éclata de rire en voyant son fils se rétamer sur le sol. Son rire était froid, méprisant et bien que Draco ait depuis longtemps compris qu'il n'était rien pour son père, cela lui fit mal, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Bien, Draco, je ne peux rester plus longtemps à bavarder avec toi. Mais sache que ce n'est que parti remise ! » Dit Lucius avant de partir en riant à plein gorge.

Draco frémit, il ne connaissait que trop bien la cruauté de son père. Il se mit à pleurer doucement sur son sort. Il en avait marre de cet handicap…Il se remit à penser à son retour à la Nébuleuse…

Draco se réveilla dans sa chambre, celle qu'il occupait avec Gabe. Il se savait pas comment il était arrivé là mais il sourit, il était de retour à la maison. Il ferma les yeux pour se rendormir aussitôt. Il était en sécurité, maintenant, il n'y avait plus de soucis…Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il fut réveillé par des coups secs sur ses jambes, répétitifs et brutaux…Tellement brutaux qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler, alors qu'il avait réussit à se retenir jusque là. Au-dessus de lui, des mangemorts à la carrure de Crabe et Goyle, s'amusaient à lui fracturer les jambes avec un maillet. Le lord se montra alors à lui…

« J'espère que ton dernier rêve était agréable, car tu vas mourir ce soir ! » Cette phrase fit sourire Draco, la douleur était telle que la mort lui semblait la meilleure échappatoire.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'était passé par après, il se souvient seulement des coups qui avaient succédé encore et encore. Il se réveilla à nouveau dans sa chambre à la Nébuleuse avec cette fois-ci Gabe à ses côtés…mais quelque chose avait changé. Il n'y croyait plus. Ce devait être encore un rêve. Sans se retenir, il se mit à pleurer doucement, silencieusement, comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais Gabe avait l'ouïe fine. Il se releva et l'enlaça le blond.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve…arrêtez…arrêtez » Gémit Draco en sentant les bras de Gabe autour de lui.

La rééducation avait été longue et douloureuse mais Gabe avait été auprès de lui. Cependant, il ne put l'aider à oublier que ces jambes étaient mortes et cela rien ne pourrait le changer…Et c'est depuis ce temps-là que Draco avait la désagréable sensation de n'être qu'un point pour les autres.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il sursauta en sautant une main sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y ait quelque d'autre avec lui. Il fut un instant honteux de s'être laisser aller devant quelqu'un avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans la même situation que lui. Il se retourna difficilement et essaya malgré la noirceur de voir son compagnon de cellule.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »demanda l'homme d'une voix presque enfantine.

« Mes…mes…mes jambes…Je… » Draco s'interrompit en sentant la prise de l'homme se faire plus forte sur son épaule.

« T'inquiète, je vais t'aider ! Au fait, je m'appelle Ashlan !! »

« Draco… ! »

**Un mois plus tard.**

Draco n'eut même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder son bourreau entrer dans la cellule qu'il partageait avec Ashlan. Mais cet homme était beaucoup moins touché que Draco…Bien que celui-ci eut droit à un traitement plus…spécial de la part de Lucius mais il ne se plaignait pas…Il continuait à sourire et à soigner Draco du mieux qu'il pouvait…c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

« Alors, mon fils, c'est ainsi que l'on accueille son père ! » Draco ferma les yeux, attendant le coup ou le sort qui n'allait pas tarder…Mais rien ne se passe. Prudemment Draco ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête

A la place de Lucius, se tenait Gabe qui lui sourit avec douceur. Il avait à ses pieds, son père, visiblement assommé. Draco connaissait trop bien Gabe pour savoir qu'il ne tuait qu'en dernier recours. Le félin-garou se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa la joue.

« Coucou, toi ! Je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer à la maison…non ? »

« Je vais où tu veux, quand tu veux ! » dit Draco d'une voix fatiguée

Gabe rigola doucement avant de prendre Draco dans ses bras. Celui-ci gémit doucement mais s'accrocha fermement au cou de Gabe. Celui-ci l'embrassa à la tempe et sortit mais Draco l'arrêta avant de franchir de la porte.

« Attends, Ashlan…viens avec nous ! »

Son compagnon de cellule sortit de l'ombre et se rapprocha de Draco. Celui-ci hocha la tête et Gabe sortit, Ashlan le suivant.


	10. Ashlan

**Chapitre 9** : Point de vue d'Ashlan

_Ashlan est un être son histoire…Il n'était pas très doué en magie, il était même proche d'un carcmol. Mais il était heureux. Ses parents n'étaient pas sang-pur et, de ce fait, n'en avaient que faire s'il était puissant ou non. Il vécut ses années à Poudlard comme la plupart des élèves de ce château…Certes, il fut brimé un peu plus sévèrement mais cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Il était heureux…_

_Mais, pourtant, quelque chose dans son univers noircissait son ciel. Il s'agissait d'un autre élève…Un homme d'une grande beauté…peut être, mais un homme tout de même. Pour lui, qui était catholique, éprouver de tels sentiments était douloureux. Il avait l'impression que son cœur et sa conscience menaient une guerre sans merci…Mais c'était lui qui éprouvait la douleur…tout son être en souffrait. Il en fit même une dépression. Puis un jour, il s'écroula dans le parc du château, à bout de force…En crise d'hypoglycémie._

_« Pourquoi te laisse-tu mourir ainsi ? » lui dit quelqu'un en le soulevant doucement._

_Une odeur épicée vient lui chatouiller le nez et envahir son atmosphère. Jamais il ne put oublier son odeur. Surtout quand il se rendit qu'il s'agissait de __**Son**__ odeur. Son « sauveur » alla le déposer sous le saule et l'aida à se remettre. Il lui tendit même un morceau de chocolat. Jamais Ashlan n'avait goûté un chocolat aussi bon…Mais peut être est-ce que de recevoir de la nourriture de __**Lui**__. Il avait soudain l'impression d'être un enfant dépendant de son père…Il en fut ravit._

_« Pourquoi te soucier de moi ? Qu'ai-je de spécial pour qu'un être de ta grandeur s'intéresse à moi ? » murmura Ashlan, encore dans les vapes._

_Un rire délicat vient percuter ses oreilles, comme la chanson délicate d'un oiseau au levée du jour. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il en rougit de honte et voulut partir loin, pour ne pas affronter cet être qui le chamboulait. Mais deux doigts vinrent se déposer sur sa joue et son cœur arrêta de battre._

_« Pourquoi ne pas m'intéresser à toi ? Tu possèdes une telle beauté qu'elle m'écorche les yeux. » _

_Ashlan releva la tête si vite que sa nuque chauffa sous la douleur. Il avait entendu une telle haine dans les paroles de cet être qu'il admirait, qu'il aimait au-delà des mots. Mais le sourire doux qui était inscrit sur son visage le rassura. Il lui répondit doucement, beaucoup plus timidement._

_« Alors, s'il te plait, arrête de te laisser mourir…Je te le demande. »_

_Ashlan sentit son être s'envoler. Son âme se fit soudainement beaucoup plus légèreté. Un sourire idiot s'inscrivit sur son visage, alors qu'il retournait à sa tour. Il était tellement ailleurs, qu'il n'entendit pas le rire moqueur et cruel de son « sauveur »…._

_« Je t'avais dis qu'il était accro à toi…Ce vulgaire insecte ! »_

_« Insecte peut être, mais il possède une grande beauté…Que je me ferrais une joie de ravir et de posséder, encore et encore. »_

_0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0_

_Ashlan ne savait pas comment il avait pu tomber dans un tel piège…Son amour avait joué de lui et maintenant, il se trouvait en enfer. Pourtant son être, son corps continuait à l'aimer, bien que son âme soit morte lors de la première fois…Il vomit en y repensant. Il savait bien que cet acte était amoral…Dieu l'avait puni d'aimer un homme._

_Il avait souffert. Il avait eu tellement mal…Se sentir écartelé ainsi, encore et encore. Cette souillure au fond de lui…Cet horreur marqué au fer rouge dans sa tête. Cette douleur dans son corps…Dans son cœur en sentant son amour salit ainsi. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait sentit dans de haine dans un tel geste. _

_Il se sentait sale et trahit…Il avait vraiment cru en ses mots d'amour, il y avait vraiment cru et maintenant il n'était plus rien. Il n'était plus que sa marionnette. Il ne savait pas comment se sortit de là, surtout que son cœur était toujours dans ses mains et Ashlan savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le lui reprendre._

_Il se surprit à rire comme un dément. Il avait cru avoir accès au paradis mais il n'avait pas pu goûter, avant d'être précipiter dans un enfer qu'il se dégoûta à aimer. Comment un tel sentiment pouvait mener à de telles horreurs ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se débattre de ce marais où il s'enlisait._

_Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu réagir en entendant sa voix rauque lui susurrer qu'il était aussi doué qu'une catin…Sa catin, voilà à quoi il en était réduite. Sa crise de fou rire se transforma en crise de nerf. Et Ashlan hurla son désespoir, il hurla son amour qui ne rencontra que le désir malsain du propriétaire de ses lieux._

_0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0_

_Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'Ashlan était dans ce cachot. Cependant il n'en avait pas réellement conscience. Sa vie n'était pas rythmée par le cycle solaire, mais par le cycle de ses visites. Il en était devenu accro._

_Pourtant, il savait que cette relation était malsaine…Mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son amour…Celui-ci l'étouffait et le rendait faible. Oh, il ne pleurait plus, non, il avait dépassé ce stade. Il vivait au jour le jour, attendant celui où il le rejetterait et où il mourra. Il en était convaincu maintenant…Il ne s'en sortira jamais vivant…Il en était pas possible autrement._

_Cependant, un jour tout changea. Il ne comprit pas réellement ce qui se passa mais il accueillit dans sa cellule, un compagnon de galère…Un dénommé Draco, un jeune homme plus jeune que le propriétaire mais plus marqué par la guerre. Car, bien que le jeune homme soit dans ce cachot à longueur de temps, il avait eu des échos de l'extérieur._

_Mais ce qui le stupéfia le plus était la ressemblance entre son amour et son compagnon. Il lui ressemblait tellement qu'il se surprit à espérer quelque chose de sa part. Mais le blond, même s'il s'abandonnait à ses soins, restait sur ses gardes. De plus, Ashlan ne comprit pas pourquoi il se rebellait contre son père…Il n'était pas si méchant en fin de compte…Il n'aimait dépendre de quelqu'un et Ashlan le comprenait très bien. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout accepter du blond, du moment qu'il ne l'abandonne pas trop longtemps dans ce cachot._

* * *

Ashlan ne se réveilla pas tout de suite. Il resta entre deux, pas encore réveillé, plus dans un sommeil réconfortant. Il voguait dans un agréable cocon dont il ne voulait pas sortir…Pas encore…Il était si bien. Il ne voulait pas revenir dans ce cachot sordide. Il ne voulait que sa sinistre réalité lui saute à nouveau au visage.

Il voulait encore croire un instant que son amour était partagé et qu'il dormait au côté de son amant, heureux. Mais son rêve ne dura pas. Il réalisa très vite qu'il était seul dans ce lit. Son amant n'était pas là…Il était seul comme toujours. Pourtant il sentait que quelque chose avait changé mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait tant de te réveiller…Je sais que tu peux m'entendre ! »

Ashlan sursauta violement et se redressa tout aussi brusquement. La voix qu'il avait entendu était indubitablement une voix féminine…Or aucune femme avait accès au manoir… Il ne le savait que trop bien. Lucius lui avait assez répété…Il n'était que le remplaçant de la seule femme qu'il avait pu aimer…Depuis il ne supporte plus le sexe faible…Ce qui, quelque part, l'aidait beaucoup.

« Ah, tu vois quand tu veux ! » la voix était moqueuse et lui écorchait désagréablement les oreilles.

Il en était venu à détester les femmes…Parce qu'il en avait peur. Il avait peur que Lucius trouve une nouvelle femme et l'abandonne à son désespoir. Il les haïssait pour avoir des formes qu'il n'avait pas et qui avait tant manqué au blond…Heureusement qu'il avait pu le consoler par d'autre manière.

« Dis, tu pourrais ranger ton regard de tueur…Cela ne m'impressionne pas du tout… »

Surtout que la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui était splendide. Elle possédait une beauté qui aurait plu à son maître, il en était sur…Il se mit à la haïr encore plus. Elle possédait une taille fine et des seins au galbe joliment dessiné. Sa bouche était pulpeuse et appelait au baiser, son visage était taillé tout en finesse. De plus, il émanait d'elle, une aura de chasseuse qui attirait les regards.

« Bon, puisque que tu n'es pas décidé à desserrer les dents, je vais te laisser…Enfin pour le moment. Je reviendrais dans 20 minutes. J'espère que tu seras laver et habiller. On a quelques questions à te poser et je suppose que tu en as aussi. » Dit Isabelle en se levant et en sortant.

C'est alors qu'Ashlan se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans son cachot, ni dans la chambre de son maître…Il était dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout et cela lui fit peur…Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir quitté le manoir…Est-ce que Lucius l'avait vendu, comme il menaçait de le faire quand il n'était pas sage ? Pourtant il avait toujours obéi, malgré la honte qui le submergeait de temps en temps.

Paniqué à cette idée, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il n'en revenait pas…Il s'était toujours comporté bien, il avait toujours obéi au doigt et à l'œil. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour que Lucius le vende…Peut être s'était-il lassé de lui…Sa crise de larme redoubla. Il savait que Lucius ne l'aimait pas mais il avait toujours espéré qu'il arriverait à se rendre indispensable à son maître…

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps que chercher les raisons de ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison. Le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrit le fit sursauter. Il avait devant lui son compagnon de cellule, sauf que cette fois-ci, il était dans une chaise roulante…

« Tout va bien ? Isabelle m'a dit que tu semblais perdu. » Dit-il d'une voix douce…Ashlan ferma les yeux, il eut, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression d'entendre la voix de Lucius.

« Je…Je me sens perdu…Je ne me souviens plus comment je suis arrivé ici. Je ne comprends pas…Je ne comprends plus rien ! » Répondit le brun en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Il entendit le roulement de la chaise, signe que le blond se rapprochait de lui. C'est pourquoi il ne sursauta pas en sentant une main se déposer en douceur sur son épaule.

« Je comprends que cela peux te mettre mal à l'aise…Après tout, tu étais dans cette cellule depuis un bon moment…Non ? » Ashlan hocha la tête, les yeux fermé dans un espoir vain de retenir ses larmes.

« Mon père est mort…Mon compagnon l'a tué pour pouvoir me récupérer. Comme je ne pouvais pas te laisser, après ce que tu avais fait pour moi, je t'ai demandé de me suivre…Ce qu'heureusement tu as fait. »

Ashlan ne lui répondit pas. Il était occupé à essayer d'assimiler que son maître était mort…Son amour n'existait plus…Jamais plus il ne connaîtrait la félicité d'être étreint par lui…Même si c'était brutal et sans sentiment. Ashlan s'en foutait…Malgré tout, il l'avait aimé plus que tout et le savoir mort….

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le blond sortir de sa chambre. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, il ne voulait pas reconnaître cette mort…C'était impossible. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahi de cette façon…Lucius !!

Il se leva et d'un pas titubant, alla dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre. Il s'écroula dans la douche, après avoir allumé l'eau froide. Il en avait besoin pour refaire surface. Il en avait besoin pour avoir la force de se venger… Car il allait se venger de ces personnes qui lui avait pris son Lucius…Rien n'est pire que la vengeance d'une personne amoureuse…Non, rien n'est pire.

Un sourire malveillant illumina son visage.

« Vous allez me le payer…Ensuite, je viendrais te rejoindre ! Lucius !! » Murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller. Il avait le temps. Il savait qui il devait aller voir pour se venger. Ce ne serait pas dur. Ils allaient payer de leur vie, il s'en fit la promesse.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**Manoir de Voldemort, un mois plus tard.**

Une silhouette capuchonnée s'avança dans le manoir d'aspect lugubre. Il était encore plus sinistre que celui de Lucius. L'ombre frissonna mais continua d'avancer. Elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant…Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle avait fait une promesse…Elle lui avait promit et elle était le genre de personne qui tenait ses promesses.

Soudain, un homme l'arrêta. Cependant, elle ne pris pas peur et se tourna calmement vers le mangemort qui osait l'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes vous faire en ces lieux ? » demanda l'homme, méchamment.

L'ombre eut un sourire moqueur que le mangemort ne put voir. Il était vraiment idiot. Il devait savoir pourtant que le manoir du Lord était un lieu inconnu à tous ceux étrangers au cercle du Lord. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et continua sa route.

Mais le mangemort était bien décidé à l'arrêter. Une nouvelle fois, il se mit en travers de sa route. L'ombre soupira en comprenant qu'elle allait devoir se dévoiler plutôt que prévus. Elle avait espéré garder un peu de mystère… Histoire d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains quand elle se présenterait devant le Lord.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot. Si je suis ici, c'est que j'ai une affaire urgente à faire avec votre maître. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que seuls les invités de sa seigneurie et ses serviteurs connaissent ce lieu…Vous ne saviez pas ? Comme c'est bizarre ! » Persifla-t-elle

Elle savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle ne mourrait pas…Elle en était convaincu…Elle ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir accompli ce pourquoi elle était là…Sa vengeance. Elle se délecta du grincement de dent de cet imbécile qui le retardait sans raison.

« Est-ce bon, maintenant…Je peux passer ? » continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Le mangemort se mit sur le coté et l'Ombre continua sa route. Elle mit peu de temps à arriver au salon où le seigneur noir trônait la plupart du temps. Elle espéra qu'il soit là…Car elle avait menti au mangemort, elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous avec le Lord. Il ne connaissait même pas son existence. Elle avait su l'emplacement de ce manoir, grâce aux quelques confidences que lui avait fait Lucius.

Elle entra quand si elle n'éprouvait aucune peur. Pourtant tout son sang était figé dans ses veines et son cœur semblait vouloir sortir en même temps que son estomac. Elle s'avança dans la salle, telle une conquérante. Les mangemorts, présents dans la salle, s'écartèrent pour la laisser aller jusqu'au Lord qui la tardait, surprit, de son regard rouge. Elle déglutit.

« Bien le bonjour, monseigneur ! »dit-elle avec le plus profond respect.

« Je suis ici, car je souhaiterais que vous assistiez dans ma vengeance. » Comme elle l'avait imaginé, le Lord éclata de rire.

« Et pourquoi donc je vous aiderais…Je ne suis pas le genre d'âme à aider les autres…Même pour des tueries. » rétorqua le Lord avec humour.

L'ombre rabattu son capuchon. Ashlan tardait son regard sur le Lord et eut un sourire moqueur qui ne plut pas à Tom. Celui-ci perdit son sourire et fusilla le jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Comme osait-il entrer ici et se moquer du seigneur noir. Etait-il inconscient ? Ou fou ? Il ne voyait que ces possibilités pour qu'il se tienne de cette façon devant lui.

« Même si je vous disais que j'ai en ma possession quelque chose qui pourrais vous intéresser ? » dit Ashlan d'un ton prétentieux. Le Lord fronça les sourcils mais lui fit signe de continuer. Cet homme l'intriguait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

« Je sais où se trouve un lieu que vous cherchez depuis un bon moment…Cela arrange aussi mes affaires puisque que je souhaite la mort de ses habitants ! »

« Oserais-tu me dire que tu sais où se trouve le QG de la Nébuleuse ? » s'interrogea Tom en se redressant.

Ashlan hocha la tête et eut un sourire vainqueur…Comme le Lord…La mort et sa vengeance était déjà en route.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**Manoir des Malfoy, plus tard dans la nuit.**

Ashlan avança dans le manoir, comme il aurait avancé dans un mausolée…Car s'en était devenu un. C'était à présent le mausolée de son amour…De son amant…Son mausolée. Sa vengeance était en route. Il avait fait ce qu'il lui avait promis…Maintenant, il avait le droit de le rejoindre.

Il sourit en pensant que l'armée de Voldemort était déjà sur les lieux. Bientôt le QG de la Nébuleuse n'existerait plus. Il n'y aurait plus qu'un amas de cendre et de sang. Il était certain de la victoire du Lord…Il n'en pouvait être autrement…Sinon Lucius n'aurait pas autant de respect pour Lord, s'il en avait été autrement.

A présent, il était temps pour lui de rejoindre son amant…Mais pour cela, il devait déjà trouver son corps…Il savait de source sur qu'il n'avait pas été enterré. Pour Ashlan, qui était catholique, cela était inconcevable. Il allait d'abord l'enterrer pour se suicider sur sa tombe. Lui n'en avait pas besoin…Il serait de tout façon un parria. On ne se suicide pas si on est un bon catholique. Mais la douleur qui lui dévorait le cœur était beaucoup trop dure à supporter.

« Ah, te voilà ! » dit Ashlan, un sourire aux lèvres, en entrant dans la salle des bals.

Il n'y avait rien dans cette salle, à part un corps méconnaissable par la pourriture qui commençait à faire son travail. D'ailleurs l'odeur était écoeurant et aurait donné envie de vomir, comme la vision du corps noircit. Mais Ashlan, dans sa folie, avait perdu la cohérence de ses sens. Il avait devant lui, le corps d'un Lucius endormit. Il lui semblait aussi beau que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« Je suis désolé, je suis un peu en retard ! » dit-il en soulevant le corps dans ses bras.

D'un pas lent mais sur, il alla dans le jardin et plus précisément au bord du lac…Seul coin du parc qu'il pouvait parfois voir de la chambre de son maître. Il avait toujours aimé ce coin. Il s'était une histoire…Une histoire fausse mais qui renforçait son amour. Puis il se l'était tellement imaginé qu'il avait fini par y croire.

« Tu te souvenais…C'est ici que la première fois, on s'est dit nos sentiments…Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, j'aimais ce moment…C'est un bon coin pour t'enterre…Non ? Si !! » Dit Ashlan, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa folie. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Il déposa avec douceur le cadavre et sortit sa baguette. Il transforma une branche en bois en un magnifique cercueil en merisier et tapissé de soie blanche. Il alla reprendre le corps et le déposa dans le cercueil qu'il referma après avoir fait une prière. Il l'enterra ensuite dans une tombe qu'il décora de la plus belle façon.

« Rien ne te représente mieux qu'un ange ! » dit Ashlan en s'asseyant au pied de la statue.

En levant la tête, il eut l'impression qu'elle pleurait. Cela le fit sourire tout aussi tristement. Il sortit une dague et fixa le regard de l'ange.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens te rejoindre…Je t'aime tellement Lucius…Mon amour. » Sans aucune hésitation, il se planta le couteau dans le cœur. La douleur fut effroyable et il sombra presque aussitôt dans une douce inconscience.

Au loin, il eut l'impression d'entendre un rire sinistre et froid. Le diable lui riait au nez mais il s'en foutait…Il était heureux dans les bras de son ange…Même si ce n'est qu'une statue…


	11. Hermione

Chapitre 10 : Point de vue d'Hermione.

_Hermione était heureuse…Certes la menace de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était encore présente, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureuse. Elle était heureuse car elle était dans les bras de son fiancé. _

_Il lui avait fait la demande peu après la remise des diplômes, ce contre l'avis de ses parents qui le trouvaient trop jeune pour faire une telle chose. Ce à quoi il avait rétorqué que la guerre n'attendrait pas qu'il soit plus vieux et qu'il ne voulait absolument pas la faire sans avoir Hermione comme femme aux yeux de tous._

_Hermione, à ce souvenir, eut un sourire tendre que Ron s'empressa d'effacer sous un baiser. Elle l'adorait mais lui avait répondit qu'elle était d'accord mais qu'elle ne se marierait pas avant d'avoir 25 ans…Date à laquelle, elle aurait enfin fini ses études._

_Elle avait décidé de devenir professeur, et bien que le directeur lui ait proposé un poste directement, elle voulait un bagage derrière. Elle était seulement prévoyante…Malgré ce que lui disait Ron qui avait accepté d'office de reprendre le poste de Bibine qui avait décidé de prendre sa retraite._

_« Hermione…Regarde Harry, c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi heureux. » dit Ron d'un ton joyeux._

_Il est vrai qu'ils se faisaient beaucoup de soucis pour leur meilleur ami… Il était sombre depuis un bon moment et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Puis, sans qu'ils comprennent quelque chose, le survivant avait reprit goût à la vie._

_« Je crois qu'on peut remercier ta sœur. » répondit Hermione, avec un sourire doux, en regardant le couple sortir de la salle._

_Ils n'avaient guère été surprit en voyant Harry sortir avec la sœur du rouquin. Ce couple leur avait paru évident…Comme le leur, quelque part. Bien sur, la pilule fut un peu plus dure à avaler pour Ron…N'était-il pas supposé être le grand frère surprotecteur de sa petite sœur… Seule fille de la tribu Weasley. Mais ce la fut vite passé, ils connaissaient assez Harry pour voir en lui un gars digne de Ginny._

_« Dit, si au lieu de t'occuper de ta sœur, tu t'occupais un peu de moi ? » dit Hermione d'un ton taquin en remarquant que Ron grognait en les voyant sortir._

_Le rouquin se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire enjôleur…Il se pencha et l'embrassa avant de la faire tournoyer. Hermione eut un petit rire, elle aimait quand Ron était aussi tendre._

_« Tout ce qu'il vous ferait plaisir, ma belle dame. » répondit-il d'une voix basse et rauque, quand il récupéra Hermione dans ses bras._

_Celle-ci frémit et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son ventre. Elle l'accrocha à son cou et l'entraîna dans un baiser un peu plus passionné de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude._

_« Je te veux ! » dit-elle d'une voix impétueuse._

_0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°_

_Le lendemain, quand elle descendit, elle avait sur son visage un sourire niais et semblait dans la lune, ce qui surprit tous les élèves…Elle avait la réputation d'être une élève studieuse…Un peu trop studieuse pour afficher un tel regard. Elle ne faisait pas du tout attention à son environnement._

_« Mademoiselle Granger…Je voudrais vous faire, ainsi que monsieur Weasley, le plus vite possible ! »_

_Hermione perdit son sourire niais et son regard vague pour un regard surprit et interrogateur. Mais le directeur sortit de la salle avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser une question. Dépitée, elle attendit son rouquin et avant que celui-ci ait pu prendre son petit déjeuner, elle l'embarqua pour aller voir le directeur. _

_Ron se laissa tirer sans rien dire. Il avait prit l'habitude de ne jamais demander quelque chose à sa princesse quand elle était dans cet état-là…A quoi bon, elle ne lui répondrait pas. Cependant il fut surprit de la voir se diriger vers le bureau du directeur, plutôt que vers la bibliothèque._

_« Grenade ! » dit-elle d'un ton sec_

_« Grenade ? » s'interrogea Ron_

_« Ce sont des bonbons moldu qui sont à la fois acide et doux…Généralement à la cerise. » répondit mécaniquement Hermione._

_La gargouille qui gardait l'entrée s'effaça pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon. Hermione ne perdit pas un instant et monta les marches, quatre à quatre. Ron la suivit tout aussi rapidement. _

_« Entrez et asseyez-vous…Je suppose que vous ne savez pas où se trouve monsieur Potter et mademoiselle Weasley. » demanda le directeur, avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard._

_Ils se regardèrent avant de répondre négativement. Ils n'avaient plus vu Harry et Ginny depuis le moment où ils étaient sortit de la grande salle. Le directeur soupira et se leva. Il laissa une poignée de poudre verte dans la cheminé et prononça « Le Terrier ». Ron sursauta mais n'eut pas le temps de questionner le directeur. Celui-ci avait déjà la tête dans la cheminée. Il y resta quelque instant avant d'en sortir._

_« Monsieur ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir pourquoi vous nous avez posé cette question ? » Demanda Hermione_

_« Je crains que monsieur Potter et mademoiselle Weasley aient disparu. Je ne trouve plus leur empreinte magique dans le château. » Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise_

_« Vous ne pensez tout de même qu'ils ait.. »_

_« Je ne pense rien, mademoiselle mais toutes les possibilités sont à envisager ! » Quelques secondes après, une Molly Weasley entra dans le bureau, en larmes et tenant un paquet de lettre_

_« Ils se sont enfuis… » Dit-elle dans un hoquet._

_0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°_

_**Deux ans plus tard**_

_Malgré ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé, Hermione n'avait jamais été étudié dans son « haute école de sortilège ». Non, elle avait été bien trop occupée à faire des recherches sur la disparition d'Harry et de Ginny. Elle était constamment plongée dans un énorme bouquin, cherchant désespérément un sortilège de recherche pour personne disparu…Mais rien de probant pour le moment !_

_Son attitude énervait grandement son époux et attristaient les adultes qui l'entouraient. Car elle ne voulait pas croire que la disparition de ses meilleurs amis ne soit qu'une fuite d'amoureux. Pourtant elle avait lu les lettres comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient mais elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Quelque chose en elle refusait de croire qu'Harry avait pu les abandonné._

_« Hermione, je t'en prie, regarde la réalité en face ! Il nous a abandonné ! » Cria Ron, à bout de nerf. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il s'efforçait de la convaincre. Il avait gardé espoir pendant un an_

_« Mais…Ron…Je suis sure qu'ils ne sont pas partit. Ce n'est pas le genre d'Harry de fuir devant le danger ! Tu le connais pourtant aussi bien que moi…Non ? » Demanda Hermione d'un ton larmoyant. Elle était à bout de force._

_« Oui, je le connais mais…Je crois qu'il est partit…Tu as lu les lettres comme moi, Hermione, tu ne peux nier ces lettres…C'est son écriture et tu le sais ! » dit doucement Ron en se rapprochant de la jeune femme._

_Celle-ci alla chercher réconfort dans ses bras. Elle n'avait plus le courage, ni la force de porter la vérité à bout de bras. Elle était seule…Elle n'était pas assez forte…Non, elle n'était pas assez forte, elle lâcha l'affaire._

_Elle pleura…Et contrairement à ce que Ron pensait, elle pleurait sa faiblesse. Elle pleurait sur le sort d'Harry prisonnier d'une sombre créature…Car elle en était convaincu…Harry ne pouvait avoir fuit._

_« Pleure…Tu dois faire ton deuil…Il ne reviendra plus, c'est à nous de nous débrouiller face à Voldemort…Tu dois te montrer forte. » lui dit Ron…bien que ces paroles semblaient lui être adressé._

_Peut être qu'il avait gardé espoir malgré tout…Et que son épouse abandonne avait tué son espoir…Peut être…Peut être qu'il y avait cru malgré tout…Oui, malgré tout…_

* * *

« Putain, mais j'y crois pas…Non mais quel **con** ! » hurlait quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Hermione qui était tout près se rapprocha, pensant calmer le jeu. Cependant quelque chose l'empêcha quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Ethan et de Draco. Elle avait toujours aussi peur d'Ethan.

« Calme-toi, je te prie ! Je ne pouvais pas le savoir !! » Lui rétorqua Draco d'une voix calme mais froide.

« Bien sur que tu pouvais le savoir…Syndrome de stockolm…Ca te dit rien ! » répondit Ethan en faisant des grands gestes.

« Non, je ne suis pas un féru de psychologie moldu et tu le sais pourtant très bien ! »

« Tu aurais du le savoir…Cela aurait évité qu'on perde des hommes aussi bêtement…Ainsi que des papiers importants ! » termina Ethan en soupira. Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus, tout en prenant garde de ne pas se montrer. Elle ne comprenait pas la situation mais elle était trop curieuse pour partir maintenant.

« Non…Tu veux dire que…Et merde ! » cracha Draco en tapant du poing sur le siège de son fauteuil roulant. Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ces gens qui ne peuvent exprimer correctement leur pensées ? Comment voulez-vous après qu'on y comprenne quelque chose ?

« Ting, le franc vient de tomber…Tu as tout compris…Grâce à '**ton**' ami, on a mis en danger Eloise et Théo et on n'a même pas la possibilité de les prévenir. » répondit Ethan d'un ton sanglant.

« Oh, tu te calme, d'accord ! Je ne suis pas ton chien et encore moins le responsable de cette attaque ! »

« Je sais mais…Bordel, ça me soûle…Le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrête pas de me narguer sur ça ! » soupira Ethan

« Tu veux dire qu'il a réussi à percer tes défense…Putain, Ha… »

« TA GUEULE ! » hurla Ethan avec une telle force qu'Hermione sursauta.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » demanda Draco d'un ton sec, lui aussi avait été surpris et il détestait cela.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de **le** dire…**Il** n'existe plus ! »

« T'es lourd…C'est pourtant ton nom !! »

« Non, ce n'est pas mon nom…**Il** est mort Dray, fais-toi une raison, **il** est mort en même temps qu'**elle** dans les cachots de ton maître ! » dit Ethan avant de partir.

« 'Tain, ça fais mal ! Même si tu as mal, tu n'avais pas le droit de dire ça…Ce n'est plus mon maître…Bien avant qu'**elle** ne meurt ! » Soupira Draco avant de partir la tête basse.

Il passa devant Hermione sans la voir, trop occupé à ruminer de sombres pensées. La jeune femme ne lui prêta pas attention, non plus. Elle était en train d'organiser ses idées sur une certaine personne…Ethan. Le mystère qui l'entourait et qui l'attirait commençait enfin à s'éclaircir !

* * *

' _Bon, que savons-nous ? Il est aveugle et possède des cicatrices. On se doute bien qu'il n'a pas été bien traité dans les cachots de Voldemort…Qu'il n'hésita pas à appeler Tom… Bizarre car seul Harry osait l'appeler comme cela. Surtout lors de leur face à face, cela l'amusait._**'** Pensa t-elle, avec un sourire en coin en se souvenant de la tête de Ron quand Harry leur avait dit cela. Oh, elle n'avait pas du être mieux.

' _De plus je sais qu'il fait des crises où sa magie échappe totalement à son contrôle. Je le sais car je l'ai vu. Tout cela m'amène à une seule personne…STOP ! Ca suffit, on avait décidé de tirer un trait sur cette histoire, n'est-ce pas Hermione…Pourtant…Oh, Harry si tu savais comme tu me manque !_' Soupira-t-elle en descendant vers les cachots, elle avait besoin d'une potion pour ses nausées.

« Ainsi le manoir n'existe plus. » entendit-elle au loin. Elle se rapprocha et se cacha derrière un renforcement dans le mur. Ainsi elle pouvait voir Severus et Daniel discutés. Elle eut un sourire amusée, en pensant qu'elle prenait goût à espionner les autres.

« Oui. Il n'y a eut que très peu de perte humaine mais il a réussi à détruire le manoir. Et on pense qu'il nous a dérobé des documents très importants. » Soupira Daniel.

« Moi qui pensais avoir appris la prudence à Draco… » Severus secoua la tête de dépit.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il était entre les mains de son père…Cela aurait déstabilisé n'importe lequel d'entre nous, si on était dans la même situation… »

« Je sais…Comment le prend-t-il ? »

« Mal…C'est une défaite rude pour lui. Voldemort a nue nouvelle fois gagné et il ne le supporte plus. »

« Il s'en veut toujours pour Sa mort ?... N'est-ce pas ?»

« Il continue à vouloir qu'on l'appelle Ethan. » répondit Daniel comme si c'était une réponse…Apparemment oui puisque seule Hermione ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus près tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Pauvre Harry…Mademoiselle Evans, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Mademoiselle Weasley…Je viens chercher les potions que je vous ai commandé ! » dit-elle tout en mettant de côté ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle n'avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le prénom d'Harry était venu dans la conversation. En fait, elle avait peur de comprendre.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Hermione ne savait plus qu'à penser. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle ne dormait plus. Son époux pensait que c'était à cause de sa grossesse mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le problème « Ethan » l'intriguait trop pour qu'elle arrive à se calmer.

C'est pourquoi il n'était pas rare de la voir se balader la nuit dans le château. Inconsciemment, elle refaisait les mêmes gestes qu'Harry quand celui-ci était stressé…Elle cherchait à se rapprocher de celui qui fut un grand frère pour elle, quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance…malgré sa disparition.

Cette nuit-là ne changea en rien ses habitudes. Elle se baladait dans les cachots, avec un soupçon de peur qui lui enserrait le cœur. Car, bien qu'elle soit professeur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'on l'a surprenne…Comme si elle n'était qu'une élève. Soudain, elle se sentit partir en arrière. Son pied avait glissé sur quelque chose. La chute fut rude mais sans gravité pour le bébé…Ses fesses avaient amortit le choc.

Elle se mit à quatre pattes et chercha sur quoi elle avait glissé. Elle trouva rapidement une photo aux bords cornés. Intriguée, elle s'assit sur le sol et éclaira la photo…Sans le vouloir, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle pleura. Cette photo était celle de Ginny…Le dernier noël où ils avaient été touts les quatre. Elle tourna la photo pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

« Papa, maman, marraine et tonton Ron…Ma famille » lut-elle doucement.

Elle eut un rire hystérique…Ainsi Harry avait eu une fille mais qui était-elle…L'école regorgeait de fillette dont elle ne connaissait pas les parents.

Brusquement, une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et releva la tête. Elle était toujours assise sur le sol, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle fut surprise de voir Ethan. Elle ne le voyait pas comme quelqu'un qui aidait les gens…Il était si renfermé.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui, je suis désolée…Seulement des mauvais souvenirs qui viennent me jouer des tours ! » dit-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

Ethan lui fit un pauvre sourire et l'aida à se relever. Soudain, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, elle se retrouva à enlacer le cou d'Ethan et de pleurer de tout son soul. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela. Certes, il y avait les hormones mais elle savait la réticence de l'homme pour les contacts…Elle ne se serait jamais permit de faire cela en temps normal.

Et contrairement à ce qu'elle cru, Ethan resserra son étreinte, lui permettant implicitement de pleurer, de se laisser aller. Hermione se perdit dans sa tristesse et la fatigue aidant, elle se mit à parler à son frère de sang.

« Oh, Harry…Tu me manques tellement…Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Je ne crois pas…Harry… »

Perdu dans son chagrin, elle ne remarqua pas la raideur soudainement d'Ethan. Par contre, elle sentit très bien quand il la souleva dans ses bras et qu'il se mit à bouger. Elle hoqueta de stupeur et s'accrocha fermement au cou d'Ethan.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? »

« Chez nous…Dans l'appartement de la Nébuleuse. Je pense que vous avez besoin de voir Daniel…Une chute n'est pas rien quand on est enceinte. » Répondu Ethan d'une voix froide mais inquiète. Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Elle avait l'étrange sensation d'être dans les bras d'Harry…Elle aurait tant voulu.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

« Est-ce que tu aurais enfin compris… ? » entendit-elle à son réveil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle était dans un canapé en cuir beige, très confortable et qu'on l'avait recouvert d'une couverture en polaire.

« Comprit quoi ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! » S'étonna une autre personne. Elle se redressa et vit Daniel et Ethan en train de discuter dans la cuisine qui était séparé de la pièce par un bar américain.

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir ramené ici…L'infirmerie aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire. » Un instant, elle cru qu'elle dérangeait mais le sourire moqueur de Daniel lui fit sentir que ce n'était pas cela.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » Dit Ethan avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Malgré que tu renie tes souvenirs, tu ne peux t'empêcher de t'inquiéter pour eux…Ose me dire le contraire. Je sais très bien qu'elle fait partie de ton autre vie… » Dit Daniel en enfonçant un doigt dans le torse d'Ethan.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide et nerveux. Hermione le regarda avant de reporter son regard sur Daniel qui la regardait avec un sourire tendre.

« C'est Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, malgré qu'elle en était sur.

« Bienvenue de l'autre côté de la vérité, madame Weasley ! » se contenta de dire Daniel.


	12. Bataille finale

Chapitre 11

**Un mois plus tard, Poudlard…Bataille finale.**

Dumbledore, dans sa tour directorial, regardait le flot noir qui avançait peu à peu dans son parc…Ils étaient attendus. Pourtant le directeur se surprit à avoir peur…Peur de la mort…Peur de la douleur. Oh, certainement pas pour lui. Il avait assez vécu pour savoir que la mort, la douleur était inévitable. Mais il avait peur…Peur pour les adolescents qui avaient décidé de se battre, peur pour ses professeurs, ses anciens élèves…Peur pour tous ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants…

Il soupira tristement et descendit dans la grande salle où tous les combattants se préparaient à en terminer une bonne fois pour toute. La plupart des adultes entouraient les enfants qui avaient décidé de se battre, des élèves de sixième et septième années…Tous les adultes ? Non pas tous.

Dans un coin de la salle, se regroupaient la plus improbable des associations…La Nébuleuse Blanche. Il y avait des elfes, deux ou trois anges, une dizaine de vampires, une démone et une centaine d'humains, surtout des sorciers mais aussi avec des moldus. Le directeur haussa les épaules…Tous les combattants sont les bienvenus pour se battre pour leur liberté.

Cependant, il fut surprit quand il vu Hermione se rapprocher avec Daniel et Ethan…Il est vrai que depuis quelque temps, la jeune femme avait réussi à apprivoiser cet homme si étrange. Ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à son époux, qui regardait la scène non loin de là.

« Monsieur le directeur ? Est-ce qu'il serait possible de vous parler quelques minutes… » demanda la jeune femme.

« Allons, Hermione combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler Albus. Que voulais-tu me dire…j'espère que ce n'est pas pour me demander de participer une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est pas conseiller dans ton état. »

« Etre enceinte n'empêche pas de participer…je serais à l'infirmerie. Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais vous parler…Je veux vous parler de stratégie ! » dit Hermione d'une voix ferme. Le directeur hocha la tête l'invitant à parler.

« Nous possédons une grande maîtrise dans ce qui est l'art de la guerre. En tant que porte-parole de la Nébuleuse, nous vous demandons de ne pas intervenir…Du moins pas avant d'avoir eu notre signal. » dit Daniel, son habituel visage heureux était totalement renfermé.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir accepter…Cette guerre est la notre ! » dit le directeur, surpris d'une telle remarque

« Elle n'est point la votre…Ne dit pas de bêtise ! Elle ne concerne que deux personnes… » lui rétorqua sèchement Ethan

Le directeur le regarda surprit par cette accès de colère…Un instant, il cru voir une étincelle verte émeraude, comme le sortilège de mort, dans son regard voilé mais elle disparut trop vite pour qu'il y tienne compte.

« Bien…Mais sachez qu'ils voudront combattre… »

« Oh, mais ils combattrons mais pas tout de suite…Nous avons déjà établi une stratégie et ils en font partie. » lui dit Daniel avec un sourire en coin.

Il alla ensuite demander l'attention de tous. Il exposa sa demande et comme le directeur l'avait supposé, cela avait soulevé des récrimination…C'était leur guerre, eux seuls étaient touchés…Daniel soupira en pensant que l'être humain était parfois d'un égoïsme affligeant.

« VOS GUEULES !! Comment pouvez-vous dire que c'est votre guerre, alors que vous comptiez sur un enfant pour tuer votre mage noir…Laissez-moi rire ! » hurla Ethan avec un sourire carnassier.

Gabe mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'aveugle pour le calmer. Le brun inspira profondément et fit signe à Daniel de continuer. Le médecin expliqua qu'ils pourraient se battre mais pas tout de suite. La nébuleuse avait déjà eu à faire à des guerres beaucoup plus importante que celle-là…Elle savait mener une guerre…Il expliqua que tout le monde allait rester ici, pendant que les vampires et les elfes allait mettre des pièges et combattre en avant…les archers forment un rempart très intéressant dans ce genre de condition.

Le chef des aurors ne put qu'hocher la tête pour accepter…La stratégie de cette inconnue était bien meilleur que la leur…qui consistait à foncer dans le tas et d'essayer de rester en vie. Mais il fallait dire pour sa gouverne qu'ils avaient peu d'espoir de gagner cette guerre, leur sauveur l'avait abandonné…Quoique, maintenant, avec une démone dans notre camp…On pouvait espérer vivre un peu plus long.

« Je crois que ça va être l'heure…Armand, Merryck et toi Alluan…Allez vous mettre en place ! » dit Raphaël

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête et partirent très rapidement. Un seul elfe resta dans la grande salle, tout comme un vampire…Un messager par clan. Pendant ce temps, Daniel, accompagné de Draco, Severus et Hermione, se mit à préparer le plus de potion de soin que possible et à établir l'infirmerie, sous une tente que Raphaël et Gabriel protégèrent de sort angélique.

« Mm, pourquoi je dois attendre, moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas aller avec les vampires ? » râla Isabelle dans son coin.

« Parce que ! » lui dit Raphaël tout en posant les sortilèges.

« C'est pas juste, c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont le droit de s'amuser ! » dit-elle en boudant. Son attitude déconcerta tous les sorciers qui étaient extérieur à la Nébuleuse.

« T'inquiète pas…Tu auras, toi aussi, le droit d'aller tuer quelques mangemorts. » lui dit Gabe. Tout comme elle, le garou avait soif de sang, de vengeance dans son cas. Il allait tuer ceux qui avaient osé toucher à son chaton.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer deux mangemorts…Eloise et Théo entrèrent en trombe et enlevèrent aussitôt leurs frusque de parfait assassin. Daniel sourit, leurs espions étaient de retour au bercail.

**Même moment, dans le camp de Voldemort.**

Voldemort regardait avec une joie malsaine le château où il avait passé toute son enfance…Celui qui lui avait appris la liberté de la magie, son pouvoir, sa force…Il eut un sourire carnassier. Il était l'heure…L'heure pour que les sorciers comprennent leur force, comprennent leur supériorité. Il allait détruire Dumbledore, cet amoureux des moldus, cet amoureux de cette race si pathétique dans sa recherche de grandeur. Mais des insectes ne deviennent jamais grands…Ils restent des insectes nuisibles, qu'on se doit d'exterminer.

Autour de lui, ses hommes se préparaient à l'avènement de leur gloire, à la victoire de leur maître. Car, il était impossible que le descendant de Serpentard, lui-même, échoue dans cette quête si glorieuse. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Voldemort redoutait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Il savait très bien qui l'attendrait dans ce château à l'aspect féerique. Oui, il devait être là, à l'attendre avec ce groupe ridicule qu'était la Nébuleuse Blanche. Il eut un petit rire en repensant à sa victoire sur cet association de pacotille…Une belle victoire même s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il hébergeait deux espions en son sein…Une victoire au goût amère.

« Mes chers fidèles…Il est l'heure…Il est l'heure de montrer note puissance à ces traîtres ! Montrez-leur de quoi on est capable. » hurla Voldemort en se mettant devant ses troupes.

Ceux-ci firent le plus de bruits possible, montrant leur excitation et leur désir de combattre. Oui, il était l'heure, l'heure du dernier combat. Tom se tourna vers le château et brandit son poing dans le ciel. Aussitôt ses troupes se mirent à courir vers le château. Le signal venait d'être donné…Le dernier combat avait commencé.

« Oui, il est l'heure Potter ! Aller, viens me montrer de quoi tu es capable !! » chuchota Tom avant de suivre ses hommes.

Il ne courait pas, il se contentait de marcher à son aise. Il n'avait pas peur de mort ou d'une quelconque attaque…Un seul pouvait se mesurer à lui…Un seul et tous le savaient. Comme pour se rappeler à sa mémoire, il essaya d'entrer dans son esprit mais il se heurta à un mur. Ce qui le fit sourire. Aucun mur, et surtout pas celui-ci, lui était infranchissable. Mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Il se contenta seulement de lui laisser un message.

« Je suis là, Harry. Il est temps d'en finir. Viens affronter ton destin…Viens mourir !! »

Soudain, sans qu'il s'y attende, un esprit entra dans le sien, avec une telle force qu'il vacilla un moment. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du par cet se concentra. Qui avait osé entrer dans son esprit ?…Personne n'avait ce pouvoir-là sauf Potter. Mais ce n'était pas sa signature…Qui était-ce ?

« Bonjour Oncle Tom… » dit une voix qu'il reconnut aisément…Tania. Il eut un sourire ravi. Ainsi, il n'avait pas perdu tout contrôle sur sa princesse.

« Je ne reste pas longtemps…Papa ne sait pas que je suis en train de te parler. Il ne sait pas que j'ai un lien avec toi. Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je suis seulement venue te dire que je sais tout…Papa m'a tout montré, ce souvenirs comme ceux de Draco et de Sev'. Sache que s'il ne te tue pas c'est moi qui le ferais et toi sais que j'en suis capable. » La voix de Tania était à la fois cajoleuse et aussi froide que l'enfer…Un parfait mélange d'arrogance et de pouvoir.

Au milieu du parc…Au milieu de la bataille, Voldemort hurla de rage. Il avait perdu sa princesse…Mais il se reprit très vite…Il n'avait pas encore perdu la guerre.

**Grande salle**

Daniel discutait avec les principaux chefs de la Nébuleuse…Pour ceux qui étaient encore là. Ils mettaient en place la prochaine partie de leur stratégie. Surtout qu'il fallait intégrer les aurors et l'ordre du phénix. Il fut décidé que les aurors seraient sous les ordres de Gabe et l'ordre sous les ordres d'Hermione et de Ly.

Soudain, il fit Ethan vacillé et se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Il laissa la conversation et alla auprès de lui. Il savait très bien le pourquoi de son état.

« C'est Tom…Il m'appelle…Il m'attend. Je crois que l'heure est venue pour notre duel. » dit Ethan avec un sourire en coin. Daniel ne dit rien.

« Tu prendras soin de Tania pour moi ! » ajouta Ethan avant de partir de la grande salle.

Le médicomage le regarda partir sans faire un geste. Il connaissait assez bien Ethan pour savoir que le retenir était vain. De plus, il savait ce que le sorcier avait l'intention de faire…Il respectait cela.

« Il est partit le rejoindre, n'est-ce pas… » lui dit doucement Ly.

« Bon, je crois que tout est réglé, maintenant on doit dire le dire à tout le monde. » dit-il en se retournant vers son groupe d'ami.

Ly soupira mais hocha la tête. Au loin, Dumbledore et les autres les regardaient sans comprendre. Il avait bien vu Ethan sortir…Ils avaient bien vu les membres de la Nébuleuse le regarder avec un regard triste…Le même regard que l'on a pour les morts. Ils ne comprenaient pas mais personne ne se risqua à leur demander. Quelque chose les empêchaient de demander. Une sorte de respect mêlée à de la crainte.

« Voici la suite du programme, messieurs, dames. Nous n'attaquerons qu'au signal de nos vampires. Normalement, nous serons le même nombre que les mangemorts. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs.

Le premier flanc sera celui de Ly et d'Hermione. Il comprendra tout l'ordre du phénix et la moitié de nos hommes…Les moldus. Ne les regardez pas comme cela. Ils sont entraînés à tuer…à main nue, à l'arme blanche…Ce sont des assassins professionnels. Il attaquera par derrière. » déclara Daniel en montant sur une table

« Hein ? Mais c'est impossible…Nous sommes enfermé dans la grande salle. Si les mangemorts entre dans le château, nous serons coincé ! » interrompit Ron. Plusieurs hochèrent de la tête pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord avec le rouquin.

« C'est pourquoi, il y aura un ange avec vous…Gabriel, si tu veux bien les accompagner »

L'ange hocha la tête et se mit à côté de Ly.

« Le deuxième groupe sera composé des aurors mené par Gabe. Il y aura aussi le reste de nos hommes : tous les sorciers, quelques garous et toi Isabelle. Il attaquera de face. Je vous demanderais de vous tenir loin d'Isabelle…Ou de faire attention. Elle a la mauvaise habitude de sauter dans la fourmilière pour y mettre un grand coup de pied… »

« Normal…C'est beaucoup plus amusant comme cela. » rétorqua Isabelle. La plupart des sorciers la regarda comme si elle était folle. Mais bon, c'était un démon…C'est incompréhensible, ces bêtes-là.

« Et nous ? » demanda un élève de septième année. Il était le porte-parole des adolescents présent dans cette salle. Cependant ils n'étaient pas très nombreux…Une vingtaine, tout au plus.

« Vous allez rester ici…En tant que protecteur et aide-soignant. Nous allons utiliser la grande salle comme infirmerie et intendance. C'est pourquoi nous allons avoir besoin de personne pour protéger cet endroit. De plus, nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour soigner correctement. Je vous laisse décider qui de vous protéger et soignera durant cette guerre. »

Bien que déçu, les élèves hochèrent la tête et se mirent à part pour se répartir les tâches. Dans le groupe d'Hermione, Dumbledore remercia Daniel d'un signe de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas leur interdire de se battre…C'était aussi leur avenir qui se décidait aujourd'hui…Mais il souhaitait par-dessus tout éviter de les voir blesser ou tuer.

« Eloise et Théo, allez rejoindre Armand. Je veux qu'il protége le plus longtemps possible Ethan. Ensuite allez voir Alluan et aidez-le. Dite-lui que comme il est sur les remparts, il empêchera tous les fuyards de partir…Eviter de faire des morts. »

Les deux espions hochèrent la tête et partir aussitôt. Daniel avait confiance en Eloise pour retrouver ses parents et prendre les meilleures décisions possibles. Il savait très bien que Merryck, leur chef en stratégie, lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait. Il se tourna vers Raphaël. Celui-ci était au côté d'Isabelle.

« Raphaël, je te laisse choisir où tu veux être. » lui Daniel

« Je crois que je vais me balader dans les différents groupes. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais comme m'appeler. »

Daniel lui fit un sourire. Il ne restait plus que lui, Draco, Severus, Blaise et Luna pour soigner les blessés. Mais avec les élèves de Poudlard, cela était plus que suffisant. Les mangemorts pouvaient venir, ils étaient prêts.

Voldemort allait regretter de s'être frotter à eux. Car tous les membres de la Nébuleuse avait la destruction de leur manoir en travers de la gorge…Surtout Isabelle. Elle y avait laissé ses plus beaux vêtements et surtout ses sous-vêtements sexy…Et ça ! C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas…Il allait payer !!

**Dans les couloirs, Point de vue d'Ethan.**

Une fois sortie de la grande salle, où leur désespoir commençait vraiment à me porter sur les nerfs…Pauvre petits, ils ne sont plus rien sans leur survivant…Celui qui les aurait soi-disant trompé…vraiment pauvre, pauvre malheur !! Donc, une fois sortie de cet…de salle, je m'équipe d'un geste de la main. J'ai maintenant, une épée à ma ceinture, des poignards aussi…Mais bon, j'espère pas à avoir à m'en servir.

Aux bords de mon esprit, je perçois toujours le message de Voldemort. Il est froid et coupant. Il m'agace surtout. Toujours à se frotter contre mes murailles, espérant créer une faille ou que je décide de les descendre. Mais cela n'arrivera pas. Je sais très bien que si je le fais, Voldemort n'hésitera pas à envahir mon esprit…Et cela je ne le peux.

_**Je suis là, Harry. Il est temps d'en finir. Viens affronter ton destin…Viens mourir !!**_

Soudain, je sens une autre présence à la limite de mon esprit…Cette présence est beaucoup plus chaude et douce que celle de Voldemort…Je…Je ne sais pas comment réagir par rapport à cette nouvelle présence. Je ne sais pas. Est-ce un subterfuge de Tom ? Je ne connais que trop bien sa ruse perfide et cruelle…

_**Bats-toi, papa…Bats-toi pour Elle…En sa mémoire…En son nom…En notre nom.**_

Je souris…Ma fille, ma petite Tania. Malgré qu'elle se trouve très loin de cette guerre, elle se montre présence…Elle continue à croire en moi, alors que je l'ai abandonné…Que je t'ai abandonné. Je lève la tête et je te regarde. Je sais que tu es là, que tu me regardes. Je tiendrais parole, mon amour, je te vengerais…Je le tuerais pour toi, au nom de ton amour, toi qui m'a porté aussi loin. Et puis…Je te rejoindrais…malgré Tania, je viendrais dormir à tes côtés.

Il est temps que tout cela termine…Le temps de Voldemort est proche de la fin…le mien aussi. Je m'avance sans me soucier un instant des mangemorts qui se rapprochent petit à petit de la grande salle. Ce combat-là m'importe peu…Il n'est pas le mien. Le mien m'attends en-dehors de ce château. Je peux l'entendre. Il hurle de colère, je ne sais pourquoi…Ce que je sais, c'est que bientôt il hurlera de désespoir…Il hurlera à la mort…Il hurlera parce que la mort viendra le chercher. Il est temps…

**Fin point de vue**

Ethan se dirigea vers la grande porte…Et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans le château, il entendit des exclamations s'élever de plus en plus fort. Des cris de douleur, des cris de joie, de rage, vengeur, mais surtout les cris de douleur qui prédominaient…Il eut un sourire en coin. Il se rapprochait des mangemorts. Et apparemment, cela n'allait pas fort. En effet, les elfes et les vampires faisaient un carnage…De plus, il était si rapide que les hommes de Tom avaient bien du mal à les combattre. Pourtant ils continuaient à avancer.

Ethan ne s'en soucia pas. Il savait très bien que personne n'oserait s'attaquer à lui. Les elfes et les vampires le connaissaient assez bien pour ne pas lui tirer dans le dos. En ce qui concernait les mangemorts, Ethan savait pertinemment que Voldemort leur avait défendu de le tuer. Cependant, il se prémunit d'un bouclier assez puissant pour repousser des sortilèges comme le Crucios. Les mangemorts n'avaient, certes, pas le droit de le tuer mais il ne leur avait certainement de l'affaiblir…En bon Serpentard qu'il était.

Et comme il l'avait pensé, les mangemorts s'écartèrent sur son passage. Il est temps !!


	13. Epilogue

Tout n'est qu'apparence

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_Bon, je sais que c'est un peu rapide. Mais pour être franche, je n'avais pas envie de décrire la bataille. Je laisse donc cette partie à votre imagination. Je dois dire aussi que j'ai d'autres projets de fic plus intéressant à mon point de vue et que je me suis lassée de cette fic. Je crois que je ne suis pas très douée pour les fics hétéro…bah tanpis, de tout façon le couple Drarry m'attire d'avantage _

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Chapitre 12 : Epilogue

10 Ans plus tard.

« _Cher ministre_

_Je vous écris cette afin que la vérité éclate au grand jour. Voilà 10 ans que j'attends un acte de votre part, non pour moi mais pour mon père !_

_Car celui-ci s'est sacrifié pour votre monde alors que celui-ci l'avait abandonné à son sort. Je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses, après ce qui lui est arrivé_

_D'abord, laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Tania Zabini, anciennement Potter. Je suis la fille d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley…Ne pensez pas que je fabule. Il vous faut des preuves, je serais ravie de vous les présenter en personne. Je ne sais comment avez-vous pu proférer de tels mensonges ? Je ne comprends pas !_

_Mes parents furent enlevés par Voldemort lors du bal de fin d'année de mon père. N'y avez-vous jamais pensé ? Vous vous êtes contenté de les laisser souffrir encore et encore…pendant 5 longs années. Moi-même, je suis née dans les cachots du manoir de Voldemort._

_Pourtant, malgré ce qu'il a enduré comme mon éloignement et la mort de ma mère, il n'a jamais laissé tomber le monde magique. Alors que vous l'avez laissé tomber…Donc, avec l'aide de la Nébuleuse, il tua le seigneur noir, le payant de sa vie !! _

_Excusez-moi si je m'emporte mais ma colère est si forte, si intense !_

_Laissez-moi vous conter ce qu'il s'est réellement cette nuit-là. Il est fort probable que vous croyez à un canular, à une sinistre blague. Mais puis importe. Quoique que vous pensiez, ce qui va suivre n'est que la vérité. Je peux l'affirmer puisque que Voldemort, sur de sa victoire, m'invita dans son esprit. J'ai donc assisté à leur mort, ce que je ne souhaite à personne !!_

_Mon père, surnommé Ethan à l'époque, se dressa seul contre le seigneur noir dans le parc de Poudlard. Je ne critique pas la lâcheté des aurors car tous auraient eu peur…Tous sans exception ! Même mon père ! Oui, tous auraient sentit cette peur de mourir, une peur paralysante. Mais mon père n'avait plus peur de mourir. Il voulait mourir !! Son envie de rejoindre ma mère était bien plus forte que son amour pour moi, pour la vie. _

_Mon père se présenta devant Voldemort donc sans peur de mourir. Je vous passerais les détails macabres comme le sang qui giclait des blessures qu'ils s'affligeaient à l'épée ou grâce à des sorts. Le combat dura pendant plus de 3 heures. 3 heures douloureuses autant physiquement que mentalement. Voldemort employa toutes les armes à sa disposition dont la legimencie. Il attaqua les barrières mentales de mon père sans arrêt mais, heureusement, sans succès._

_La fin du combat fut encore plus horrible. Mon père était couvert de sang et de terre. En fait, il tenait à peine debout. Je ne sais pas quel fut la source de sa force…peut être la promesse d'un monde en paix pour moi et ses amis…peut être ! Pourtant, il réussi à réunir assez de force magique pour créer une boule de magie assez puissante pour anéantir le château, témoin de ce combat._

_Mais, heureusement pour vous, il ne perdit pas le contrôle, au contraire, il la maîtrisa si bien qu'il l'utilisa contre Voldemort. Imaginez la scène : une boule d'une blancheur immaculée et de la taille d'une balle de foot qui voyageait entre les mains de mon père. Une boule qui éclairait mon père d'une lueur blafarde et, étrangement, menaçante. Surtout quand il s'avança avec un sourire en coin vers Voldemort. Celui-ci ne sut même pas comment réagir. Je le comprends. Comment réagir quand son ennemi s'avance sur soi ? Surtout avec un regard aussi déterminé._

_Mais, je trouve cela heureux ! Car ainsi mon père put enlacer Voldemort…l'enlacer dans la mort ! La boule de lumière se mit à croître et engloba les deux combattants dans une lumière éblouissante. Je ne puis dire ce qui arriva réellement par la suite : la douleur de Voldemort fut telle qu'elle m'éjecta de sa tête._

_Mais une chose est sure ! Mon père s'est sacrifié pour vous ! Alors j'aimerais que son acte soit reconnu par le monde sorcier_… »

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda un homme en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Tania.

Celle-ci était devenue une jeune femme de 22 ans. Elle avait grandit toute en finesse. Elle était une très belle femme mais une femme mariée depuis 4 ans et une jeune mère. D'ailleurs, l'homme d'origine italienne qui l'embrassait la nuque tendrement était son époux…(nda : heureusement d'ailleurs)…Giovanny, son meilleur ami jusqu'à ses 16 ans.

« Rien ! Je fais ce que j'aurais du faire, il y a longtemps déjà ! »

« Ah ! » se contenta de dire son époux. Il savait très bien ce que voulais dire Tania. Lui aussi souhaitait que la vérité soit montrée au monde. « Je suis venu te dire qu'Eloise et Théo sont arrivé. »

Tania lui sourit avec tendresse et alla dire bonjour à ses amis. Aujourd'hui était la veille de noël et la jeune femme s'occupait de la st Silvestre. Dés qu'elle quitta son bureau où elle écrivait la lettre pour le 1er ministre, un certain Longdubat, elle arriva dans le salon. Elle trouva Eloise assise dans le fauteuil, le ventre arrondie par la maternité. Elle en était à son 7 mois. A côté d'elle, discutant layette, Hermione regardait Théo qui s'amusait avec deux enfants devant la cheminée.

A part la maternité d'Eloise, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas tellement changé…Quelques rides en plus, peut être. Mais c'était surtout dans leur vie sociale que le temps avait fait des ravages. Eloise s'était marié, malgré la différence d'âge important, avec Théo. Quand à Hermione, elle avait divorcé de Ron…Elle ne supportait plus ses coups de gueules. Mais elle avait réussi à garder son fils, Nathan. Celui-ci, âgé de 9 ans, jouait tranquillement avec son oncle Théo et sa petite sœur de cœur, Léa.

Il avait, comme son père, les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant mais les yeux noisettes et l'intelligence de sa mère. Ce qui donnait un cocktail détonnant…Il avait le caractère emporté de son père mais surtout le sens d'humour des jumeaux. Ce qui faisait peur à sa mère…Surtout pour son entrée à Poudlard. Elle pensait même démissionner avant…Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il était en présence avec Léa, il était d'un calme et d'une tendresse qui faisait sourire les adultes.

Léa était une fillette de 3 ans enjoués, qui riait très souvent. Selon sa tata Mione, comme elle adorait l'appeler, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son grand-père avant…avant la mort de Ginny. Elle avait la peau mâte, adorablement dorée, et les yeux noirs de son père. Elle avait les cheveux de son arrière grand-mère…auburn et légèrement ondulé. Tania, sa mère, était d'accord folle de sa fille, la plus belle du monde pour ses parents. Sans oublier pour le reste de sa famille qui adorait la couvrit de cadeaux.

Soudain, la sonnerie rompit l'ambiance calme du salon. Léa, surprise par ce son strident, se mit chouiner un peu. Mais bon, il était bientôt l'heure pour elle d'aller se coucher, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas fait de sieste. Tania la prit dans ses bras et alla ouvrir pendant que son mari ramenait quelques amuse-gueules et de quoi boire.

« Joyeux noël » crièrent joyeusement les trois personnes devant la porte.

Tania se mit à sourire. Ils avaient pu venir…Elle n'était pas sur de les voir, avec le boulot qu'il y a au manoir. Dès que Léa vit les personnes, elle tendit les bras pour que la femme la prenne dans les bras. Ce qui Isabelle fit aussitôt. Elle adora cette gamine. Il y avait deux anges pour l'accompagner…Raphaël bien sûr son éternel amant…Et un petit nouveau, le successeur de Raphaël, un certain Gabriel, beaucoup plus calme et gentil que son prédécesseur.

« Entrez !! Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu vous libéré…Blaise m'avait dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de boulot pour remettre le monde sorcier en ordre. » s'exclama Tania en laissant ses invités rentrer.

Elle regarda un instant dehors, voir si d'autres personnes arrivaient. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Blaise, son épouse et Draco. Le voir, ainsi seul, lui fit repenser aux quelques morts qu'eut la nébuleuse. Heureusement la plupart étaient des soldats. Elle savait que c'était égoïste de sa part de penser ça…mais elle n'était pas proche d'eux. Cependant trois personnes étaient ses amis, sa famille !

Ly fut la première à décéder…La première à mourir. Mais pas contre un sorcier…Non, elle était morte contre son propre clan, son propre cousin. Alexandre, amant probable de Bellatrix, était sûrement venu pour la venger et pour éradiquer la présence de Ly qui était un affront pour le clan. Car, elle avait, sans honte, dévoilé leurs secrets à des personnes totalement extérieures au clan. Et en tant que chef, il ne pouvait laisser faire cela. Il l'avait tué…mais seulement après que Ly l'ai mortellement blessé…Un geste réflexe, sans plus, sans gloire.

Il y eut ensuite Daniel…Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi le médicomage était venu sur le champs de bataille. Il n'était pas venu pour les blessés puisque les elfes avaient parfaitement fait leur boulot. Selon Draco et Severus, il était sortit en criant le nom de sa femme. Il avait du sentir sa mort au plus profond de lui-même…Tania trouva cela triste mais quelque part cela était préférable. Elle savait, lors des 5 ans qu'elle avait vécue au manoir, qu'il vivait avec Ly la même relation qu'avait vécue Harry. Il aurait ruminé sa colère contre le reste du monde.

Mais la pire mort était celle de Gabe. Sa mort avait totalement détruit Draco. Son esprit n'avait pas supporté cette nouvelle épreuve, cette nouvelle douleur. Il était, depuis maintenant 10, totalement amorphe, inconscient du monde extérieur. La seule personne qui arrivait encore à le faire bouger était Léa. Personne ne savait pourquoi mais il souriait à la gamine. C'est pourquoi, avec Giovanny, Blaise et Luna, ils avaient décidé de prendre Draco chez eux. Les parents de Giovanny commençaient à vieillir et avec le nouveau poste de Blaise dans la Nébuleuse, ils n'avaient plus le temps de s'en occuper. Tania eut un sourire un peu forcé en les accueillant. La guerre était franchement moche !

« Joyeux noël ! » dit-elle en les laissant rentrer.

Elle regarda, avec dépit et tristesse, le blond qui, assis dans son fauteuil, regardait fixement devant lui. Elle embrassa ses beaux-parents et ferma la porte derrière eux…Enfin, elle essaya car la porte fut retenu par une main à poigne puissante. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour avoir autant de force…

« Alors, on ferme la porte à ses invités ? » dit une voix narquoise.

« Allons, Armand…J'ai plus de politesse que cela…Quoique, c'est toi qui m'a éduqué surtout ! »

« Sale gamine !! » rétorqua Armand en rentrant, suivit bien sûr de Merrick

Tania l'embrassa et leur montra le salon où allait se dérouler le reste de la soirée. Elle ne ferma pas tout de suite la porte et regarda le ciel. Elle repéra très vite l'étoile que son père lui avait montré…Son étoile.

« Tu vois, papa. Finalement, elle pas si mal que cela ma vie….mais tu me manque, tu nous manque à tous…Vous nous manquez tous autant que vous êtes. »

Fin

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°


End file.
